Angel eyes
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: Akiza is a renowned doctor with a blurry past who gets sold by her fiancée, Sayer, a human trafficker. Goodwin has been tracking down the brightest minds around his city of Neo Domino to create a better future starting with the newly merged Neo Domino Prep Academy and newly built Neo Domino General Hospital. Everyone in that school seems to know Akiza, but she has no idea how.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU story where Akiza and Yusei are grown and are just now meeting sort of.**_

* * *

A woman wearing a long white coat and wearing her red hair in a tight bun rushed down the corridors of the white hospital.

" _Doctor Izinski to the emergency room…"_

Akiza couldn't really hear the rest of the page as she only concentrated in not running into other nurses and doctors. She wanted to curse herself for wearing heels today of all days. The one day she lost her shoes and opted to wear little black heels. She had half a mind to take them off and carry them in her hands, but knew it would be very unsanitary.

She made it to the room in five minutes, which was not her best time she blamed those stupid heels. She walked in to a room with two nurses, a teal haired teenage boy and a similar teal haired teenage girl lying on a bed.

She shooed the nurses away and checked the girl's stats, listened to her heart and wrote in a folder. She opened her eyes and shone the small light in her eyes.

"Doc is she gonna be ok?" The teal haired boy whimpered. It pulled at her heart strings, but she had to keep her emotionless mask.

"What was the last thing that- "

"We were dueling and her eyes just went vacant and she fell god it sounded so…I was so scared." He looked at her, eyes red and swollen with tears. She felt awful, because she was enjoying the pain. She supposed that's why she became a doctor to hide the fact she reveled in pain.

"Ok I'll just check up on her later I- "

"Can you please stay…at least for a little while?"

"Um okay let me just uh check something." She didn't know what surprised her the most. The fact she was willing to stay or the fact she couldn't admit it. She touched the girl's wrist and her sight was filled with light. She saw flashes of animals and mystical land and she saw the girl smiling and dancing.

She pulled back and stumbled a little bit. Her arm burned and she cowered out of the room out quickly. She walked into the mailroom and sighed as the pain went away. She walked over to her cubby and checked her mail. She was surprised to see an unmarked envelope.

She thought about throwing it out, but she ripped it open to read it.

 _Dear Doctor Izinski,_

 _It is my privilege to invite you to…._

… _. Neo Domino City transfer taken care of_

… _. research project and partner Doctor Fudo and team … sponsored by Goodwin…._

 _RVSP_

Sure the letter was much more in depth and lengthy, but those were the only words she could concentrate on.

"Aki! Aki I heard the good news oh my lawdy I'm so proud of you _cher_!" Akiza sighed as she greeted the only girl who even bothered to speak to her. Ana Luna the strangest, but kindest person she had ever meet.

"Oomph Ana! How is it that you know when I literally just found out?!"Akiza gasped out as the tan Mexican-American residential student hugged her. That girl was the closest thing to a sister she would ever have. She was also rumored to be involved with the underground world causing the rest of the hospital to avoid her.

"Ok so you know Kyle right the orderly aka my GMFF (Greatest Music Friend Forever)? Well he heard one of the higher ups say some uppity stuff you know how they are totally jello that you young, beautiful Akiza is like the shit around here- "

"Ana!"

"What it's true! Anyway they were pissy about some giant research project promotion position failed them as applicants' yada yada- "

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever you know what I mean. Anyway they said Goodwin was forming some alpha team thing and only the best of the best would be invited and you know since Germany is probably the home of the greatest doctor- that's you by the way- I figured you got it unless you didn't then never mind." Ana was a very strange compulsive woman, but Akiza loved it and so did everyone else in the hospital.

Her ability to understand everyone and be so unique and kind warmed even the coldest of hearts and she was going to miss her.

"Look Aki I love you- not in a lesbian kind of way but you know like a sister even though we aren't related kind of way. Anyhow I'm not gonna lie I will miss you and I pretty much guarantee that I will cry when you leave, but I'm happy for you! You totally deserve it just keep being awesome and leave that jackass Sayer behind and get yourself a real man not some arse- "

"Ana!"

"What? Can't blame me for trying." She shrugged.

"Is there a point to this speech?"

"I dunno I kinda got into a roll and I totally lost it actually. What are we talking about?" Ana questioned.

"Me leaving- "

"Right! I'm torn Aki I'm sad and happy for you! Oh my god I'm sappy!" Ana hugged her again and she laughed at her quirkiness. Ana was 24 years old and had moved from America to Germany for the 'free school man' her words not Aki's. She was like a child who never grew up, but Akiza knew better. Behind each made up word was pain.

Her smile was beautiful, but it never reached her eyes. Akiza felt bad for her since she tried so hard to hide it, but she literally could feed on it.

"Ok so surprise going away party on me! Act surprise kay? Later Aki oh and don't be late! Your house at 8 pm!" Then she was gone and Aki laughed.

"Tonight?!" She called out.

"Not sure yet! Haven't actually thought this out like at all! Guess you'll find out huh?" Was her response. Akiza chuckled and sighed.

She placed the letter in her coat pocket and went to check on other patients.

At lunch time she went to the cafeteria, but turned on her heel and headed out. When she entered all the doctors and nurses in the cafeteria had stopped speaking and simply glared at her, so instead of giving them the pleasure of watching her sit in her corner alone she walked away ignoring her growling stomach.

"Aki where are you going?!"

Akiza turned to face a happy Ana with a dish in her arms.

"You're ruining your surprise! I made you enchiladas! Which by the way is a lot of work!"

Akiza simply stared blankly at the girl then raised her head to meet the glares with her own. Ana noticed the uncomfortable tension, but she ignored it.

"Ana I appreciate it but- "

"oh come on don't tell me you actually give a damn about them?" She scolded and then turned around to face the rest of the cafeteria. "And you guys! You all should mind your own business! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! You are all grown ass adults acting like a bunch of kids bullying another on a playground!"

No one said a word, but they all turned back around returning to their earlier activities. Ana smiled and dragged the girl outside to the picnic area. They ate the food in silence. Akiza felt a wave of sadness hit her and she looked at the girl sitting opposite of her.

She looked distracted and distant. Her eyes were wide open but she wasn't entirely there. Akiza sighed.

"What's wrong?" Akiza asked snapping the girl back to reality.

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"What? Oh nothing! I'm just tired that's all." She gave a sad small smile.

"Come on don't lie to me we're friends right?"

"Yeah, but uh don't worry about it okay?"

"Come on it bothers you every single day! Don't you dare lie to me."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you but I don't want you to look at me differently… I'm just not fond of pity. So anyways did you like the food?"

"Uh yeah and thanks for everything."

"I'm just glad you liked it." She smiled.

Akiza felt the sudden wave of changed emotions and she felt relieved.

"I also meant for you know standing up for me earlier."

"Oh Aki my pleasure I just hope someone will take that job up wherever you end up at."

"Lunch is over! Eep let's go! We're so late!" Akiza laughed as the girl hurriedly cleaned everything up and they made their way into the hospital. Akiza groaned hearing the intercom as she walked in.

" _Doctor Izinski to room 44B."_

Akiza sighed knowing she couldn't avoid her obligations even if she had to go see that girl again. She parted ways with Ana and made her way over to that room, but this time she took her time since she had been moved from the ER. When she arrived to the room she took a deep breath in and out then slowly opened the door. Surprise registered in her face as she saw different nurses and doctors huddled around the girl.

There on the bed was the girl awake and talking. Her eyes meet with the girl's and she felt a strange sensation.

"Doctor Izinski! My brother told me you were taking care of me. Thank you for waking me Doctor." She smiled and all eyes were on her. Many were curious, but most held jealousy and hatred.

"I-I didn't- "

"Nonsense thank you now I can go back home and live normally again. I know my parents would be willing to pay anything…"

"No. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself okay? That's the only compensation I need." With that being said she turned on her heel and left the room only to bump into the other teal haired teen.

"Doc! Thank you thank you for waking my-sister sorry I'm starving. You want some?" He held out a bag of donuts and chips.

"No thank you just take care of your sister okay?" She sidestepped him and made her way out. She wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. Halfway down the corridor she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Doctor Izinski!"

Akiza turned around to see her superior. "Oh yes ma'am?"

"Akiza how did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How did you wake sleeping beauty? She had no brain activity her vitals were barely registering we all were sure she would probably never awaken."

"I-I didn't. I don't know she probably fought it off on her own I just happened to be the last one to check on her."

She looked at her incredulous, but let it go.

"Ok since you don't wanna say then how you did it how about... good job doctor. Go home darling you deserve it oh and the rest of the week too. I know about your transfer you know since I approved it and all. So how about I give you the rest of the week-paid for of course- to get yourself ready for the move. And I will tell security not to let you in if you try to come back. I will not take no for an answer."

"Thank you Mrs. Keller."

"You deserve it sweetie you overwork yourself. It was nice working with you Ms. Izinski I bet you're excited to go back home." She waved goodbye as she walked away.

"You have no idea." She sighed. She walked to the mail room to clear her things. She had an office, but she never bothered personalizing anything. She was never really welcomed by her colleagues, so the move would be easy.

"Izinski- I bet you feel so important now- "She recognized the presumptuous voice. Doctor Hemsworth never really titled her or respected her.

"Hemsworth I don't have time to deal with your nonsense so leave."

"Oh so you think just because you got some fancy promotion you can treat the rest of us like dirt under your shoe? You bitch- "

"Doctor Hemsworth language!" A stern female voice intervened.

"Doctor Keller I-I- "

"Go before you make me do something you'll regret."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Mrs. Keller. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Since when has he been accosting you Ms. Izinski?"

"…"

Keller sighed figuring it out.

"This move will be good for you darling. I just came to give you one last thing." She handed her a crystal block.

"This award belongs to you. We were going to present it at the banquet this year, but you leaving changed things."

"I'll miss you Mrs. Keller. However, I need to speak to you about the transfer- "

"Oh?"

" _Doctor Keller line 101 please. Keller 101"_

"Sorry I have to take that! Bye Akiza!"

Suddenly she was embraced by the older woman and then she was alone again.

She got the rest of her things and then left without a second glance. It was late when she made it outside with her things. She sighed knowing that when she made it home she would be in for a surprise.

…..

* * *

She unlocked the door to her apartment and switched the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

She acted surprise as she saw a few of her colleagues, Mrs. Keller, Ana, and Sayer- her fiancé. Balloons and streamers decorated the place and Akiza laughed.

"Ana how'd you pull this off?"

"I'm not exactly sure actually, but here we are!"

Akiza chuckled at the girl's antics. She was going to miss her.

"Mingle woman be fun!" Ana lightly shoved.

Akiza bumped into Mrs. Keller and sighed of relief.

"Um Mrs. Keller I-I need to speak with you please."

"If this is about your transfer its final Akiza. Uh before you interrupt, Akiza I won't take no for an answer. Besides I have strict instructions to terminate you upon refusal to transfer."

Akiza's heart dropped.

"Oh I understand."

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thank you Mrs. Keller."

For the rest of the night she was in a vague trance mingling and smiling when appropriate. Eventually people began to trickle out until Ana and Sayer were the only left.

"Ok Aki I promise to help clean up. I'll stop by tomorrow early! Night!" Then there was only her and her fiancé. He circled her in a predatory way.

"So Akiza what's all this talk about a transfer to Neo Domino hmm?" Sayer questioned smiling cruelly. Akiza's heart began to quicken and her stomach dropped dreading this part of the night.

"Oh that? It's nothing really! Tomorrow I-I'll speak with Mrs. Keller- "

"I heard your talk with her earlier Akiza. What do you think I am- stupid?!" Sayer threw a vase full of flowers towards her. She managed to jump out of the way causing them to crash against the wall.

"Sayer please! Calm down baby- "

"I am calm! You know how hard we worked on getting you out of Neo Domino or don't you remember?"

Sayer lunged at her pinning her down and wrapping his hands around her neck. She bucked wildly and tried flinging her arms with all her might, but just as she started to see lights in her vision the pressure was gone. She gasped and spluttered trying to set her vision straight.

"You think you're such a man hitting on woman huh?! Why don't you hit me hum? Come on! You fucking coward!" Akiza recognized the mixed accent that belonged to Ana. There was movement and some commotion then Akiza her body getting pulled and tugged. "Come on Aki let's get outta here- what are you back for more- "Then she was falling.

xxxXXXxxx

* * *

Akiza woke to bright lights and white walls. The only sounds were coming from the monitor beside her bed and the humming of the lights overhead.

"Hey sleeping beauty you're awake!" Akiza groaned turning her head to the bed beside hers. She blinked thinking her vision was tricking her.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened? Are we in the hospital? Are we drunk?"

"Pfft! Uh let's see. Yes, we are in the hospital. No we aren't drunk. Oh and your crazy fiancé tried to kill you…Correction kill us."

"Us?"

"Yeah that douchebag Sayer threw us out your window and over the balcony. How? I don't even know. I was trying to get us out but as soon as I got you settled on my back he must've tackled me and well now we're here. It's a good thing you live on the second floor and not the third. Uh Aki why didn't you tell me that Sayer treated you that way?"

"I just thought maybe he would change. He wasn't always like that. Wait what happened to him?"

"You mean after I beat the living daylights out of him? Or after he left us for dead?"

"Ana!"

"Don't Aki. You still care for that ass even after he tried to kill us? You are starting to make me regret going back for you."

"…"

They laid in silence glaring at each other. Finally, Ana sighed and Akiza felt the wave of sadness hit her. "Look Aki you know I've lost a dear friend to an abusive relationship and it pretty much destroyed me. I can't even think about going through that again."

"I think you just care too much." Akiza stated.

"Akiza there's something else I've been reluctant to tell you."

"What?"

"You know how I'm uh involved with certain groups right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Ana sighed.

"Do you really want me to believe that you don't hear the rumors about me?"

"They are just rumors are they not?"

"They say rumors start with a little bit of truth. My unsavory companions are underground duelers and such I'm aware of Sayer's 'business'. Believe it or not Akiza all those bruises and broken ribs you've taken care of for me came from my night time activities. In a nut shell, I sold my soul to the devil Akiza."

"What are you talking about Ana?"

"Med school is expensive and sure it's reasonably priced here, but I had to get here somehow. I fight underground never lost yet, but I've been working on paying off that debt and earning a little extra on the side, but that's not the point! I heard from some guys that this big spotlight guy gambled with Sayer and beat him."

"And I care why? Sayer's never brought me into any of his dirty trades."

"That night he did. Do you know what Sayer bets?"

"No."

"He's a human trafficker Akiza and-"

"What?!"

"Akiza, Sayer lost you in a bet."

XXXXX

 **-MMXX**


	2. Chapter 2

"He lost you Akiza."

"What?!" Akiza's blood ran cold.

"I'm sorry, but that's why I was pushing you to take the position no matter what he said. Wait Akiza?!"

Akiza stood numb from the pain medication. For a second a dizziness almost overtook her…almost.

"Sorry Ana, I wish you the best my friend."

"Take care _Amiga_."

Akiza ignored the cry and beeping of the machines as she pulled off the needles and plastic tubes stuck to her. She managed to swipe a doctor's coat and made it down the hall without any of the nurses rushing by taking notice.

"Where's the patient?!"

She could hear the panicked voices from the nurses drifting down the halls. She chuckled as she could hear her friend's sassy responses. Akiza hurried to the entrance with her head lowered and avoiding any eye contact. Luck was on her side as she saw the usual guard/greeter dealing with a rowdy patient too distracted to notice the bare footed, battered doctor slip past the doors.

She flagged down a cab and climbed in the back seat and gave the driver the address. The whole ride over she stayed eerily silent creeping the driver out.

"We're here. Uh miss?"

Akiza was already out before the driver had even made a complete stop.

"Wait here I'll be back."

The driver was unsure of what to do as he watched his scary passenger walk away. "That girl looks like a ghost, a vengeful ghost."

"Yes, I concur." A male voice startled the old cab driver.

The man wore a light gray and white business suit. His silver hair flowed down his shoulders and his eyes looked void of life. He tossed the man some currency that was twice the amount the trip cost.

"This should cover her fare now leave."

"You don't gotta tell me twice thanks!" The cab driver sped away without a second thought to the strange corpse like people he had just encountered.

Goodwin sighed knowing he was going to have a hard time convincing Akiza to return to Neo Domino. Maybe he should just let her kill Sayer and then she would have no choice but to accept his assistance. Then again it would be such a mess to deal with a murder cover up.

* * *

XXxxxXX

* * *

Akiza made her way up to her apartment ignoring the stares and whispers from the people around her. She skipped the elevator and instead made her up the stairs anger slowly rising within her. Soon she stood in front of the door that lead to Sayer's apartment. She felt her arm sting, but she ignored it as she forced the door open breaking the locks with ease.

She took a few steps inside, but her anger grew in intensity as she saw the apartment completely empty.

"No!"

The room she stood in no longer contained her life. Everything was gone, empty, and all alone like her heart. She felt pain blossoming inside her. To be completely honest the pain probably had to do with all the injuries she had sustained after falling from the window.

"Now what?"

Akiza snapped at the sound of a familiar voice. There before her eyes stood a ghost from her past.

"Goodwin."

"Aki, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

"What do you want Goodwin?"

"I'm only here to collect what I rightfully won." Goodwin shrugged circling around her.

"I should be surprised, but I'm not. You're the one who defeated Sayer and won me."

"I usually don't stoop down to such levels, but after hearing from some sources your reluctance to accept my invitation well, I took some initiative."

"For weeks you sent those applications, which I promptly burned to ash. Imagine my surprise when I open my acceptance letter to your little project."

"Yeah well I had a little help from your S/O Mrs. Keller I believe. She simply wanted the best for you."

"I never belonged to Sayer, so your effort was all for null, because I never agreed to be sold. In other words, you don't own me."

"No you're right, but I think you'll still come with me tonight."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I can get you revenge."

Akiza's ears perked up. "I'm listening."

"Come with me and I can get you Sayer all for yourself. I am a man of power Aki I can keep that promise."

"What's this pet project of yours?"

"Neo Domino Prep and Neo Domino General."

"A school and a hospital?" Akiza looked confused.

"Here's my offer Aki. I need Neo Domino General to become one of the top hospitals in the country and of course I need the same conditions for the school."

"I don't follow."

"well you're a doctor- "

"No I get that part! You want me to come fix your hospital faculty and such, but I don't understand the connection of the school with me."

"I need you to become one of the instructors on campus."

"What?!"

"Well my hospital is well on track to becoming one of the best hospitals in the country, but my school recently merged and the transition has been…difficult and the scores of the students reflect that."

"So you need me to fix your school. Me a doctor, who has never taught a classroom of teenage kids." Akiza stated out loud.

"Essentially, yes. My hospital faculty may need a little guidance, but they are very competent you may only be needed for a few weeks at the most. It would certainly be a shame to waste your talents after I put in so much effort to get you home. Besides it might take me some time to locate your prey."

"Fine whatever I accept your terms, but I will need to make some drastic changes."

"Oh another point! You must live with the teachers in their building, which is near to the hospital if your needed. The on-campus dorms have a supervisor schedule in which you must take part of in at least once a month."

"Great from a doctor to a babysitter." Akiza sneered. Goodwin perked up realizing something.

"Aki do you know who I am?"

"Of course you're director Goodwin. You have a son Jack Atlas, and during your time you have been successful in bringing prosperity to Neo Domino." Akiza's eyes narrowed.

"Answer me this. Why did you leave Neo Domino?"

"To become a doctor and make a difference someplace else."

"Then why are you so reluctant to come back?"

"Well, I-I…I honestly don't know." Akiza answered confused.

"Oh Aki."

"Dr. Izinski call me Dr. Izinski director." Akiza's voice became emotionless.

"Dr. Izinski, do you accept my offer?"

"Director you promise me revenge correct?"

"Yes I do."

"Then director, I look forward to working with you."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

That had been a year ago in her old life. She sighed, 'how many times do I have to be 'reborn' before I can live a happy life?'

She had held up part of her end of the deal. Neo Domino General was one of the most prestigious hospitals, but she only played a small part in it's success. Goodwin had been right about having brilliant doctors, surgeons, and even the nurses were competent.

"Akiza." Goodwin cocked his head trying to get the girl's attention.

"Sorry I was just thinking; I am one step closer to holding up my end of our deal."

"Ahh yes congratulations are in order I believe you should feel happy."

"I will only feel complete once you've delivered your end of the deal to me."

"Very well then you start Monday for the next and final part of our deal."

"I am brimming with anticipation." Akiza commented.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"Whatever."

Akiza left to prepare for her new journey.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

The next day…

"Hey did you see that lady in our class today?"

"The scary mean looking one?"

"Yeah! I heard she's gonna be teaching us."

"Wha… I hope I don't get her."

"Well I heard she's supposed to be some kind of prodigy or something."

"No I heard she was a doctor."

"Maybe…she's a witch!"

"Hey! Get to class!" A man with fiery hair and multiple markings called out.

"Yes sir Mr. Hogan!" The group of students ran off to their respective classes.

"Rotten kids."

"Like you're any better _cher_?" A teasing voice surprised Crow.

"You heard that?"

"'Course _cher_."

"Since you seem to be in the know. What's this rumor about a new teacher about?"

"Beats me _cher._ _Je ne sais pais_.I don't know." Sherry shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you do!" Crow accused as he heard Sherry stifle a chuckle.

"Why would I know?! Honestly, if you ask me I think it's all rumors started by the _etudiants_." Sherry crossed her arms and cocked her head smirking.

"I did ask you." Crow mumbled.

"I believe _cher_ , it would be in your best interest to get to your class seeing as the late bell sounded 'bout 3 minutes ago."

"Really?! Gotta go! Wait what about your class?" Crow asked as he hurried to the end of the hallway.

"Planning period!" Sherry shouted out chuckling.

"You're so mean Sherry." Crow grumbled.

"Heard that."

As Crow approached his classroom he stopped in his tracks realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. No one stood outside his door waiting. His students were all already in his classroom, which he was sure he had locked before leaving. He checked the room number twice before taking in a deep breath and walking in.

"Ahh Mr. Hogan I presume…. You're late." A female voice scolded.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Please do proceed to your regular schedule pretend I am not even here." The woman was facing the board never sparing him a glance. She gathered her things and proceeded to the back of the room.

As their eyes briefly met he froze stupefied. The woman he could never forget her, yet apparently, she could as no sign of recognition crossed her face. Confused the woman gave him a stern glare.

"Any day now Mr. Hogan."

"Uh.. right." He managed to stumble to the front of the class and somehow teach his class.

At some point the bell rang and his students quickly piled out of the room. The woman wrote quickly in her folders. She gave him one last look and stepped out. Crow was too stunned to move or speak.

'Could it be? Aki?'

* * *

XXX

* * *

Akiza walked through the halls avoiding the bodies of students as best she could. She pulled her schedule and map trying to figure out which class she would observe next. She decided to move on to the English department next. She sighed hoping that she wasn't going to walk into a mad house.

The reason being; Luna. She was one of the youngest instructors in the school; the other being her twin brother,Leo. Her resume was impressive enough on it's own, but her age was so close to the students, she wondered if she could teach objectively.

She heard the final bell and found herself alone in the hallway. She could hear the clicking of her heels as she made her way down the silent corridor. Finally, she found the room, but before letting herself in she took a deep breath. She took her keys out, courtesy of Goodwin, and unlocked the door.

She entered silently observing the students. She found herself slightly surprised to see students with their hands up actively engaged and interacting. She quickly scanned the room looking for the instructor. Students were in their seats; another was at the board writing a sentence.

Everyone wore a uniform, so Akiza was confused.

"Where's Miss Luna?" A teal-haired girl got up giggling.

"You're looking at her. Wait have we met before?" Luna held her hand out puzzled. Akiza shook it hesitantly.

"I don't believe so."

"Well I'm Ruka Luna, and you are?"

"Akiza Izinski."

"Did you say Izinski?"

"Miss Luna!" A girl frantically waved her hands.

"Help! Tho she can't breathe!"

Akiza's instincts kicked I.

"Take this." Akiza handed off her things to a shocked Luna.

"Get out of my way." She moved through the separated class and found the girl struggling to breathe. Akiza recognized the signs of an allergic reaction. Tho's skin was breaking out and her face was quickly swelling.

"Where's her Epipen?"

"No she isn't allergic-" Luna began.

"Clearly she is-call the ambulance she needs medical attention stat. Someone lead me to the nurse's office now!" Akiza took the girl in her arms with difficulty, but she managed to cradle her. As she burst through the door she followed the girl from before.

"It's this way."She took off and Akiza tried to follow, but the girl was too heavy for her small frame. Just when she thought she was about to collapse she ran into two teachers. One was a petite brunette with large glasses and the other a tall blonde man with piercing eyes.

She pushed past their bewildered expressions and tried to find the student from earlier.

"Hold on Tho we're almost there."

Akiza looked down at the girl who had fallen silent and she began to panic. 'Calm down Akiza.'

She stopped her arms were giving out and her legs were shaking. She wasn't going to make it. Suddenly, the girl's weight was lifted.

"Come on." The blonde man from earlier had Tho in his arms. She followed obediently.

"Martha!"

They arrived to the nurse's office after heading down another staircase. An older woman came out calmly.

"Come on my boy just set her down on the cot." The man did as he was told and Akiza pushed past him and began working on the girl.

"I'm going to need an epinephrine dose uh an epipen preferably."

"She doesn't have one."

"Then find one I- she needs it."

"Hey don't speak to her like that!" The blonde man snapped.

"Jack its ok. Here my dear." Martha handed her an epipen and Akiza tore the girl's shirt open and delivered the dosage straight into her chest.

"What the bloody hell?!" Jack shoved Akiza to the ground preventing the mad woman from hurting the dying girl.

Akiza shocked by the sudden outburst fell hard to the ground. Her vision swam and darkness began to creep.

"This way!" The petite brunette from before, walked in followed by two men holding a carrier.

"About damn time." Jack grumbled.

Akiza recovered from the shock ignoring the pain she stood giving the men instructions. Everyone in the room was confused as the EMT followed her directions without a question. As they loaded the girl and left Akiza started to follow, but stopped abruptly.

"Thank you." Then she turned on her heel and followed the men out.

Martha pulled Jack's ear hard.

"You need to apologize to her!''

"What?! Why?! She-"

"She just saved that girl's life and you nearly knocked her unconscious!"

"Wait what?!" Carly's eyes widened shocked Jack would ever lay a finger on a woman.

"Well how did you expect me to react?! She was on top of the girl and suddenly she shoves a fucking needle into her chest!"

"JACK!" Both Martha and Carly were shocked.

"What?!"  
"First of all language!" Martha scolded.

"I get it Jack you didn't know, but I agree with Martha, you need to apologize to her. Jack I think we should also go check on Tho after school." Carly stated worried.

Jack sighed.

"Fine, but I have one nagging question."

"Yes?"

"Was that woman who I think she was?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but she sure looked like Aki, but she's different."

"You two should get to your classes! Your students will be worried, and you miss Kira." Martha turned towards the silent student from before.

"You can go back to class if you feel up to it, but I don't mind an extra pair of hands to help around here for a bit." Martha stated softly.

"I think I'll go too nurse Martha, but thanks for the offer."

Jack and Carly made sure Kira got to class before they each headed off to their respective classrooms. The rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

Neo Domino General

Akiza watched as the medical team rolled the now somewhat stable girl into a room.

"Sorry doc, but you know the rules." A male nurse apologized.

"If she's okay I'll be fine."

"She's in good hands."

"I know. I made sure of that."

"You sure did." The man bowed and retreated.

Akiza walked to the receptionist up front something had been nagging at her.

"Oh! Dr. Izinski!" The woman quickly stood up and bowed in one swift move.

"What can I do for you doctor?"

"Has Tho Oh ever been seen here?"

"Oh doctor you know I can't-"

"I know, but how about this; just pull up her record and simply look down if I guess right ok?"

The receptionist was conflicted. She pulled up her chair and with uncertainty, but she finally relented nodding slightly. She pulled up her chair and began to type furiously.

"This isn't the first time Tho Oh has made a visit to the ER due to anaphylaxis."

The nurse kept her gaze down.

"-So that explains why she got so sick so quickly." She mumbled.

"Was there an unfulfilled prescription, do you know?"

The nurse looked at her unsure.

"You wouldn't know if it was unfulfilled only the pharmacy would duh. Um do you know if an epinephrine auto injector was prescribed, an EpiPen?"

The nurse looked down.

"Hmm. You can look up now. Thanks." Akiza left hastily leaving behind a bewildered nurse.

"Jack come on!" Carly dragged her boyfriend behind her.

"But Carly the nurse said she's okay. Besides the nurse also mentioned she was on her way to check out." Jack protested.

"Come on Jack maybe we can catch her before she leaves." Carly ignored Jack's reasoning. They entered the hospital and Carly continued to drag Jack along towards the receptionist's desk.

"What do you mean it's been covered?" A woman who looked tired and had a resemblance to Tho, was speaking to the receptionist. Carly and Jack exchanged curious glances.

"You don't owe the hospital anything ma'am. Your account must have been taken care of, because no information registers in the system." The receptionist assured.

The woman stood shocked.

"A-are you sure? Y-you aren't lying? Please tell me you aren't playing some cruel trick." Her voice wavered and Carly felt her heart clench.

"Ma'am you and your daughter can rest assure that you no longer have any outstanding balances of any kind. You can go home worry free." The receptionist gave the woman a kind smile. The woman feeling overwhelmed began to cry of relief and happiness.

"Mrs. Oh?" Carly spoke up causing the woman to turn her attention towards them.

"Yes?" She wiped her face quickly.

"Hi um I'm Miss Nasiga and this is Mr. Atlas," She motioned to Jack, "we're instructors at Neo Domino Prep."

"Oh? Are you the teacher who saved my Tho?" She asked.

"N-no, no Jack I mean Mr. Atlas. H-he carried her to the nurse's office, but-"

"Oh! You're the one who saved my baby! How could I ever repay you?" The woman bowed her head.

Before Jack or Carly could correct her, a doctor called out to Mrs. Oh.

" ?"

"Yes that's me! Oh um Thank you again."' Tho's mother bowed again and quickly followed the doctor.

"Well that was a waste of time." Jack sighed rolling his eyes he began to walk away. Carly bit her lip as she followed her boyfriend out of the hospital, but as she finally caught up to him she spotted a familiar figure.

Carly tugged on Jack's elbow to catch his attention.

"Hey Jack isn't that Aki?"

"Hmm?" Jack looked over to where Carly was looking.

"Looks like her-" He agreed. Little did he know…

"Come on let's follow her." Carly began to drag him with her.

"H-hey!"

She ignored his protests as she attempted to keep up with the fast woman. "What do you think she's doing?"

"I dunno Carly-"

"Wait I think she's headed back to the school." Carly answered her own question.

Jack finally wriggled out of his girlfriend's surprisingly firm grasp.

"Alright Carly we found out she lives at the school, so let's go before she finds out we've been stalking her." Jack grabbed Carly's wrist.

"Didn't she come out of the pharmacy by the hospital?" She ignored her boyfriend, mind churning possible stories.

"Carly come on." Jack began to tug her along. 'See how you like it.' Jack thought.

"No Jack I need to know why she's acting so strange and what she's doing here…wait, are you avoiding her?" Carly stopped noticing Jack's strange behavior.

"W-what? No of course not." Jack stopped and crossed his arms across his chest. They stood there arguing with each other.

"Miss Nasiga and Mr. Atlas, what are you two doing here after hours and bickering like children no less?" Akiza stood before them with a scowl and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Wh- we were just discussing-" Carly began.

"We wanted to know why you're here." Jack stated bluntly.

Akiza's face stayed still.

"That's none of you concern Mr. Atlas. Now if you can excuse me I must take my leave. Do try to keep to yourselves, my personal life is none of your concern. Good evening." Akiza turned on her heel and began to walk away from the school.

As Akiza's back faded jack finally spoke up.

"No way Carly, I mean she looks and sounds like Aki Izayoi, but she speaks and event acts differently. She's like another person entirely almost like an emotionless android."

"Jack!"

"What? That's what I think! It's not my fault you asked!" He shrugged.

"B-but she looks so much like her."

"It can't be her, no one can fake-"

"But what if she has amnesia or something?"

"Carly stop. Stop trying to change the past, Aki Izayoi is gone." Jack began to walk off towards the teacher's apartments. Jack scoffed annoyed that every night they had to live in the same building as everyone he saw at work every day.

"Jack?" Carly followed slowly worried that Jack would push her away. Jack sighed.

"Come here." Jack pulled her towards him in an embrace and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Carly buried her head in her boyfriend's chest.

"I'm sorry I just feel so haunted by her…what we did to her."

"Carly we were young and scared. Maybe she's moved on with her life and we're the only ones stuck in the past. I think it's time for us to finally move on also."

"Jack what-?" Jack lowered himself as he took her hand in his.

"Carly marry me."

"..."

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! -MMXX_**


	3. Chapter 3

Akiza turned the doorknob leading into her new apartment. Darkness had already begun to descend, so Akiza took her shoes off and switched her lights on. She took off her glasses rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her head felt like someone had bashed her skull in, she should know having lived in an abusive relationship most of her life.

As she walked into her living room she jumped into a fighting stance.

"Goodwin?! What the hell man?!"

"Not exactly my dear."

Akiza watched the image of said man flicker for a second as she circled around him.

"Hologram huh? What do you want Goodwin?"

"I've been informed that you've had a very eventful first day from someone other than you might I add. You didn't report to me this afternoon Akiza, you made me worry."

"My apologies Director, but I had to handle a situation."

"Tho Oh?"

"Yes."

"I believe you acted out of compassion and-"

"Saved her life."

"You covered her hospital bills and replaced the EpiPen-"

"Which I had an obligation to do."

"You didn't let me finish. You also covered Tho Oh's prescriptions."

"Look I know you pay me a salary even after you pay my living accommodations and the fact that I owe you everything-"

"Yes Akiza you're right I bought you. Are you trying to indebt yourself even more?"

"Of course not."

"You acted on impulse-"

"No I did not, Tho Oh is a brilliant student who represents us on an academic level that most do not. She is but an investment." Akiza crossed her arms defiantly.

"Here I thought you were starting to get your emotions involved." Goodwin stated.

"Obviously, you thought wrong Director." Akiza was tired and annoyed at this point she was struggling to keep her tongue.

"Director tomorrow my assessment will be announced alongside the exam you've approved. We will get rid of any instructor incapable of teaching the elite. May I also propose that we abolish dating?"

"What?"

"For the time being of course. It'll be motivation for both instructors and students to score at the highest percentile they can."

"I'm not sure."

"Once the students are able to score at a 90% percentile the rule will be lifted of course."

"Fine I'll consider it, but only if you consider taking on a partner. An assistant if you will. You may choose who, but it is non-negotiable."

"Of course." Akiza spat.

"Very well then. I do need those assessment papers for filing purposes of course."

"I'll have them in by Monday morning. In a completely unrelated topic, all instructors live in this building correct?"

"Hmm yes I believe so." Goodwin confirmed suspiciously.

"Alright goodnight Director Goodwin." Akiza said firmly.

"Goodnight." Goodwin nodded and flickered off.

Akiza sighed her headache getting worse and so much that the light was beginning to bother her. She decided to change out of her clothes into comfy pants, tank top, and a long cardigan. She made her way to lock her door, but a tentative knock surprised her.

Intrigued, Akiza opened her door to reveal a young teal-haired girl she believed to be Miss. Luna.

"Miss Luna?" Akiza squinted slightly unsure.

"Oh yes Akiza-"

"Dr. Izinski if you will."

"Oh um Dr. Izinski here I came by to drop off your folders from earlier…I didn't look I swear!" The girl stuttered embarrassed. The girl handed over the folders and looked at her expectantly.

"Is there something else you need Miss Luna?"

"Well um I-I also wanted to invite you to um dinner at Zora's…for a… um like a thank you for what you did…for Tho. If you can er I mean if you aren't too busy." The girl was nervously looking between her feet and her face.

Akiza wanted to send her away, but something was nagging at her. ' _She reminds her of me as a child. Dammit.'_ She sighed. Her response surprised even her.

"Fine give me 10 minutes to change. Don't just stand there like a stray, come on in." Akiza walked away leaving the door open for the girl. Ruka stepped in and closed the door behind her as Akiza disappeared into her room.

Given the opportunity, Ruka began to look around the apartment. As she looked around she realized there wasn't much to see. The kitchen was small it had a large sink that served as a bar area as well. The room was impeccable.

Since there was a bar in the kitchen there was no dining room. Her living room was furnished, but there wasn't a single photograph. Instead there were three heavy textbooks on the shelves, all in different languages, she assumed they were all medical texts.

"Miss Luna?" She turned around quickly embarrassed at being caught snooping.

"I believe we should get going." Akiza said adjusting her glasses.

Akiza wore dark jeans and a wine colored, long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her glasses gleamed as she watched Ruka carefully. Ruka nodded and lead the older woman to Zora's.

When they arrived; a quaint restaurant/bar just around the corner from them; Akiza felt out of place. The restaurant was lively with chatter even if only a few people occupied the space.

"Come on Akiza I'll introduce you!" Ruka grabbed her hand excitedly and lead her to rambunctious group. Akiza sighed her head pounding even more. They walked over to a corner booth, which as Akiza got closer, realized was filled with teachers from work.

As they saw Ruka they all waved her over and said hello, but as Akiza walked over everyone fell silent. Feeling uncomfortable in the sudden somber and tense atmosphere Akiza sighed shaking her head.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Akiza mumbled.

"Hey guys, this is Dr. Izinski she's new to this school." Ruka said excitedly unaware of the sudden change of atmosphere. Akiza pushed her glasses up making them gleam.

"It's a pleasure I presume." Akiza responded for them.

"Alright! The tall, blonde, beauty on the end is Sherry Leblanc, next to her with steel eyes is Bruno. Trudge and Mina there next to them are school security former sector security. The tall, dark haired, beauty is Misty an ex-model. Next to her is our resident hardened ex-con Kalin. I'm sure you already met Crow our bird brain history teacher and finally Rua my twin. Oh and the couple there is-"

"Mr. Atlas and Miss Nisaga we've met." Akiza interrupted.

"Y-yeah, but where's Yusei?" Ruka asked looking around.

Akiza's headache was getting worse and even though the lights were dim, they still bothered her. Akiza ignored the gaping looks she was getting from the teachers and turned her attention to Ruka.

"Look Miss Luna I appreciate what you're trying to do for me and for your invitation, but I did not expect to be met with such rudeness. I know where I'm not wanted and where my place is, so if you all will excuse me." Akiza bowed feeling light-headed as she straightened up.

Akiza turned on her heel and made her way out ignoring Ruka's protests. As she made her way to the door, it opened in front of her revealing a handsome man with cobalt blue eyes. As he held the door, Akiza sidestepped and brushed past him.

"Excuse me." She snipped annoyed. As she heard her own voice she almost winced at the tone she used, but her head was pounding and she was too exhausted to apologize.

She shivered as the cold night air hit her cheeks. She picked up the pace as her skin began to breakout in goosebumps. She got the sensation that someone was watching her. Suddenly, her head was spinning and she was having a hard time standing. She felt her body sway and she leaned on the nearest wall struggling to keep awake.

' _What's going on?'_

She felt weak as she felt her body slide down the side of the building. Her sight was darkening as she struggled to keep awake. She could make out the outline of her building so close…

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

* * *

" _Akiza I'm sorry my rose, but you brought this upon yourself." Sayer touched her bruised cheek lightly._

" _Y-you're right I'm so sorry."_

" _Of course I am my love." He kissed her forehead lightly as tears streamed down her face._

" _Sayer my head hurts a lot I know you didn't mean to, but I-I think I might have a concussion…."_

" _Shh my lovely rose you know they won't understand if you show up like this to the hospital I might get into some trouble and we can't have that, can we?"_

" _B-but I can say I-I was in an accident. I need to get checked." Akiza protested._

 _Sayer laid his hand on her neck tightening ever slightly._

" _Sayer you're hurting me…"_

" _Shh it's okay…"_

 _Akiza began to gasp and struggle. She was soon asleep._

* * *

 _ **End of flashback…**_

* * *

"Hey Aki! Stay with me I can't lose you again." A male voiced woke her.

Her eyes felt heavy as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She felt her body shift and briefly caught a sight of a man's chest and cobalt blue. She groaned in response struggling to get out of the man's arms.

"Hey stop that."

"Let go." Akiza quickly realized she was being carried and out of panic wrapped her hands around the man's neck.

The man chuckled as she grabbed on to him tightly even after her demand.

"I get the impression you don't want me to do that."

"Set me down, you rude man." Akiza was still groggy.

"I don't think so."

"I said set me down. I can walk fine on my own." Akiza glared at the man's kind face.

"Ok how about I set you down and if you can take two steps on your own I'll leave you be?" The man said amused.

"Fine you have yourself a deal." Akiza nodded.

The man softly lowered her until she stood on her own. Akiza stood defiantly and straightened her shirt. She looked forward and proceeded to walk, but on her third step her gaze swirled. She felt her body sway and just before she hit the floor in it's all concrete glory, she found herself in the arrogant man's arms again.

"I believe you suffered a concussion Miss, so you're likely to have fainting spells."

Akiza didn't struggle as the darkness pulled her in once more.

* * *

Akiza's eyes snapped open. She was no longer in the street instead she was tucked in her bed. She straightened up and her head swam. She groaned as she searched for her glasses, but they were gone. She figured they were in the living room so she tried to stand up.

She faltered a bit, but managed to walk to her door. As she passed in front of her mirror she noticed she no longer worse jeans and a long sleeve, but her sleeping outfit she loved so much. She shivered in disgust as her thoughts took her to dark places.

Her attention turned to some commotion outside her room. Confused and startled she walked out to the living room and into the kitchen where two individuals argued. She could smell food, but her sight was making it difficult to make out the two people.

"Oh Akiza what are you doing up? You should be resting!" A female voice asked surprised.

"Carly? I presume Jack is with you." Akiza recognized the voice.

"Of course. Yusei did say she wouldn't stay." Jack grumbled.

"I don't know why you're here, but I need my glasses. Have…wait who changed my outfit?" Akiza's mind was scattered as she tried to grasp reality.

"I did. After Yusei rushed out of Zora's I was curious and followed him. I found him with you in his arms looking lost, so I showed him your apartment and I figured you had a key on you so I went through your pockets…and well he laid you in your bed and asked me to take care of you."

Akiza felt relieved.

"And you Mr. Atlas? Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize."

"For what exactly?" Akiza was surprised and confused.

"Yusei said you suffered a concussion and well it was my fault. I threw you onto the floor yesterday thinking you were hurting Tho…"

"Right… I forgot about that. Mr. Atlas I forgive you, but please I need to be alone right now." Akiza nodded.

Jack nodded in agreement and pulled Carly with him. "B-but Jack!"

They were gone and Akiza let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to the kitchen where a spread of breakfast items that was left out for her. Amused she grabbed a muffin and bit into it only to spit it out quickly.

She could hear Carly yell from her door.

"I wouldn't eat the muffins! Jack doesn't exactly know how to cook, or bake for that matter!"

"Carly!"

Akiza couldn't help but chuckle a little. She gave a small smile as she considered her cup of coffee. The rest of the weekend Akiza worked on her assessments and evaluations. She ignored the knocks that would come throughout the days. She only managed to do a couple of the assessments before the incident with Tho so she had leave out some teachers from her list.

Her list was composed of teachers she believed unfit to teach the elite. People she had seen who had no motive or desire to help the students. She believed they were living unfulfilled lives working a meaningless job, so she planned to give them freedom from Goodwin with the protest of low test grades.

As she looked over the classes and the grade average she became intrigued with a particular course.

"Hmm Dr. Fudo has one of the most rigorous courses, but all his student's scores are high. What a shame I wasn't able to observe his class." She said aloud to no one. She glanced outside her window and noticed it had darkened.

She felt exhausted and decided to call it a night.

* * *

Monday morning Akiza stood at the front of the school gates covering for Mina. She stood head held high with a stern look on her face. She watched the students file in and glared at shady characters passing by.

"Hey Dr. Izinski!" Akiza turned to see the student she saved last week.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me and my family."

"What? I only saved a student from this institute it is my job."

"No I don't mean that. I mean I do, but I'm also talking about how you paid off our outstanding balance with the hospital and filled my prescriptions."

"I did no such thing." Akiza looked straight ahead.

"You can fool everyone else here, but not me! My mom thinks Mr. Atlas was responsible, but there's no way with him being engaged he could afford to."

Akiza perked up and looked at the girl.

"What?"

"Hey Tho!"

"Oh I'm sorry I got to go! Thanks again I look forward to your class!" Tho ran off leaving Akiza wondering.

Before Akiza could register her conclusions, she turned her attention to the sound of an engine. She watched as a red runner pulled into the teacher's parking lot alongside three other runners.

"What do these people think this place is some kind of show?" Akiza mumbled annoyed.

"Not really Miss Izinski, the director allows runners here as a part of the deal he made with some of the teachers here." Mina spoke from behind her.

"Figures." Akiza huffed.

"Thanks for covering for me. I got it from here." Mina smiled.

"As long as this isn't a frequent occurrence I have no problem covering for you officer Mina. Good day." Akiza turned on her heel and left.

Mina stood shocked at Akiza's behavior and attitude.

"Hey Mina are you there?" Mina's radio sounded. She clicked the microphone function and spoke.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Mina I couldn't find anything in the database for Akiza Izinski. It's like she was born just a year ago."

"Really? Impossible."

"I know that Mina."

"Trudge I do believe we've found a lead on the Izayoi case."

"Mina not this again. Your obsession with that case lead us both to demotion to school security! That's much worse than beat down cop."

"Trudge you're either with me or you stay out of my way."

"Fine Mina I'm with you."

"Good."

* * *

 _ **Staffroom…**_

* * *

Akiza arrived into a lively room that quickly turned somber as she walked towards a coffee machine located in the far corner of the room. She smirked enjoying the silence.

"Hey Akiza!"

At least she had enjoyed those few precious silent seconds. She quickly turned to see Ruka and Carly.

"Dr. Izinski if you please ladies."

"Oh right sorry." Carly apologized.

"How are you holding up?" Ruka asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"Yes I rather not dwell on past events."

"Oh sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing." Akiza glared at her making her glasses gleam.

"Wha-?"

"It's annoying just stop."

Carly's eyes widened shock registering in her face. Akiza turned on her heel ignoring the burning of the glares pointed in her back. Before exiting she stopped remembering something. The instructors present regarded her coldly.

"There's a mandatory meeting here in the staffroom during the first half of lunch. I do recommend you all grace the director and I your undivided attention. Be prompt and courteous and do spread the word."

Akiza walked out of the room and headed towards the director's office. His secretary, gave her an annoyed look as she got up to announce her presence. When she came back she rolled her eyes at her.

"You may enter."

Akiza disregarded her awful demeanor and made her way into Goodwin's office.

"Ahh good morning Dr. Izinski!"

"Maybe you should share some of that enthusiasm with your guard dog."

"Oh sorry about her she just has a lot on her plate right now."

"That's no excuse."

"Don't min her. That's beside the point, did you make the announcement?"

"Yes, of course."

"Did you ask nicely?"

"I informed them of the meeting and reminded them to be prompt."

"Hmm we have got to work on your delivery."

"I see no need to."

Goodwin shook his head amused.

"I reviewed your exam and I would like to encourage you to make some minor changes. I also reviewed your reports and quite frankly I was surprised."

"Oh?"

"You were very detailed orientated and per your initial observations, my instructors are average at best."

"Correct."

"I see. Well, how about we talk about those changes hmm?"

"Right the minor changes."

"Amuse me doctor make it more comprehensive and less taxing."

"I see no need to change it, but I suppose." Akiza looked over said paper and began scribbling away. After a couple of minutes, she gave the revised exam back.

"Akiza what is this?!"

"What?"

"You reworded some of these questions and added ten new ones! I don't believe you understood what I was conveying."

"I resent that, I dumbed it down significantly, and added a larger probability of success by adding on questions. If they miss more questions, there won't be such a significant impact on their final score."

"I suppose you're right." Goodwin threw up his hands exasperated.

"I don't understand I was under the impression you wanted the most elite instructors to teach only the elite. This test is meant to weed out all the mediocre teachers that have no passion for this."

"Doctor are you trying to tell me you feel-"

"No of course not. I left behind any so-called emotions the day that man entered my life. Any real emotions at least."

"You're memories?"

"I rather not discuss my personal life here, but yes something along those lines."

"Very well then if that is all…"

"No there's one more thing Goodwin. Let me remind you that we have a deal."

"And I don't need to remind you that until then I own you."

Akiza held back a sneer.

"I know what the terms of our deal are. Understand that I know what I'm doing."

"Fine I understand just get me those scores."

"You try to hid behind your so-called passion, but you're just pretentious and selfish."

"Doctor where's this outburst coming from?" Goodwin synchronized her.

Akiza felt dazed. "I-I'm unsure I apologize."

"Akiza-"

"I must go Director and again I apologize." Akiza bowed as she excused herself.

She walked out in a slight daze. She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts.

"You know miss you're a hypocrite."

Akiza's head snapped to Goodwin's secretary.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you talk about me with disdain, but do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Atsuko."

This caused the woman to look at her genuinely surprised.

"Don't feel any special Atsuko I made it my business to know every single employee of this institution. I know of your husband as well; Goodwin's lackey."

"Excuse me-"

"No you excuse me I must go deal with important matters. Good day Atsuko." Akiza left making her way to the staffroom purposefully.

When she arrived, she noticed she was alone, so she began setting up for the meeting. Unfortunately, she was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't realize she wasn't alone until a man was right behind her.

She dropped an exam and she reached out to grab it, leaning over a desk she almost had it when she felt a presence behind her. A large hand grabbed a hold of the paper she was reaching for and she instinctively stepped back bumping into the man.

He grabbed her waist steadying her and keeping them from falling over. He held her steady placing his hands on her small waist making her skin burn and sting. Akiza squirmed in his grip.

"L-let me go!" She commanded hiding her embarrassment.

"Whoa I just saved us from having an unfortunate incident."

He finally let go of her and she straightened her clothing and her adjusted her glasses. As their eyes met Akiza's breath hitched for a split second.

"Do I know you? Wait.. are you the man who took me home that night?" Akiza questioned.

"The name's Fudo, Yusei Fudo. Come on don't tell me you forgot me already? Aki-" His gaze softened as he closed the distance between them.

Akiza in a panic moved behind a desk putting distance between them.

"It's Akiza I mean Dr. Izinski, Mr. Fudo." Akiza felt uneasy as her gaze landed on the man's facility marker.

"Aki come on-"

"Izinski! Akiza! Izinski! I'm getting real tired and sick of everyone calling me that! I'm not Aki! I've never even laid eyes on any of you before! I'm sorry I look like this this Aki… but I'm not her! I don't know any of you!" Akiza snapped.

Yusei watched her as she cowered behind the desk. After a few seconds of watching her, he finally spoke up.

"I don't believe that."

"Stubborn man! Believe what you want! Just leave me alone!" Akiza moved away from the desk and into the hallway, ignoring the piercing blue eyes trained on her.

* * *

 _ **-MMXX**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night...Nobody prays for the heartless. Nobody gives another penny for the selfish . - **Caraphernelia PTV**_

* * *

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch hour. Akiza stood beside Goodwin watching as teachers filed into the staff room. After a few minutes, Goodwin cleared his throat silencing the whispers.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad you all made it." Goodwin smiled brightly.

"I would like to take the time to introduce a new instructor, who will be joining us beginning this semester! Please welcome Dr. Izinski!" Goodwin began to clap lightly.

Akiza resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she watched the instructors uneasily and reluctantly clap.

"I look forward to working with you all. That being said, Director Goodwin and I have an announcement to make." She looked over to Goodwin, who adjusted his collar.

"Ahh yes, Dr. Izinski and I have created a test of sorts for you all. The results will impact your future as an instructor at this institution. It goes without saying that you all will need to do your best."

Akiza cleared her throat.

"Right I almost forgot… until this school's students score in the 90th percentile there will be a ban on any kind of romantic relationship. Absolutely no fraternizing among students or instructors alike. You all may be excused, for any further questions or concerns please feel free to speak with Dr. Izinski."

"Good luck doctor." Goodwin said before parting.

"Thanks." Akiza responded sarcastically.

The room erupted into demands as Goodwin left the room. Akiza couldn't believe his reluctance to face the teacher's angry reactions. Goodwin the coward. Akiza waited for the teachers to simmer down to speak up again.

"What the director failed to mention was that the exam will be held this afternoon after school in here. I will be supervising and if that is all you all are excused."

"Hey we need answers!" Someone shouted.

"Look, any questions or comments concerning the new policy I advise you keep to yourselves if you value your job. If not, you're welcome to leave." Akiza quickly shutdown any further arguments.

As she silently challenged the now quiet room, her eyes crossed with cobalt blue for a split second. She cleared her throat and left the room leaving stunned instructors behind.

* * *

"What the bloody hell mate!" Jack was livid (more than usual).

Carly was on the verge of tears as she watched Jack stomp around.

"I won't allow this to stand!"

"Then what Jack, huh? Get both you and Carly fired?" Crow spoke up.

"I bet this was her revenge plan all this time! I won't let her get away with this!"

"Jack I don't want to lose my job." Carly whimpered.

"Carly what are you saying?" Jack stopped in his tracks.

"I-I don't want to lose you either." Carly felt some tears roll down her cheeks as she looked up at Jack.

"Oh come on this isn't some soap hour! I say you guys play it safe." Kalin commented causing another argument.

"All I was saying was that Carly and you pretend to break up and just keep your relationship secret!" Kalin put his hands up defensively.

"That's actually not a bad idea Kalin." Misty shrugged as Kalin chuckled.

"Whatever it is you're gonna do, you better do it quickly cause the good doctor is on her way." Crow warned from his place by the door.

Carly wiped her tears furiously, and visibly began to panic. Jack stood with his arms crossed and a scowl marred on his face. They listened as heels clicked closer and closer. The group hushed as Akiza entered the teacher's lounge. She raised her eyebrows surprised at the silent, but occupied room.

Feeling a little uneasy, she made her way towards the coffee machine. She ignored the stares burning into her back. She fixed herself a cup of black coffee and walked out. She was surprised no one decided to confront her. Consumed in her thoughts, she took a sip of her coffee and almost spit it back up.

 _'God how do people drink this stuff?'_

She scrunched her nose up in disgust. A girl appeared before her smiling brightly.

"May I help you?" Akiza questioned.

"Yes Dr. Izinski it's me Tho again."

"Miss Oh? What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say I don't care what the others say about you. I know the truth; you are kind and brave and I can't wait to be in your class."

"Miss Oh I appreciate your words… just make sure it stays between you and me that I'm not the witch everyone thinks I am."

"Why not?"

"The others they won't understand if you force them. Let them find out on their own trust me."

"Alright I'll keep it a secret."

Akiza smiled quickly.

"I can't wait to have you in my class either Miss Oh, don't hesitate to find me if you need anything."

Tho smiled, bowed, and to Akiza's shock, hugged her quickly then she was gone. Akiza stilled unsure of what to do.

"You sure paint yourself a cold persona, but you really are a softie, aren't you?" A voice surprised her. She turned to face the blue-eyed man from before.

"Excuse me?"

"You drink coffee?" He looked at her surprised.

"Of course." Akiza spat back annoyed.

"Huh." He looked at her face taking in her features.

"Stop staring at me like that."

His eyes kept roaming and searching for something. Then he smirked.

"Drink it."

"What?"

"Come on take a small sip, babe."

"No!"

"Fine then you won't mind if I do this." He grabbed her cup and began to drink and idly walked away.

 _'What a strange man.'_

* * *

 _ **That afternoon…**_

Akiza handed out copies of her exam and read her instructions out loud.

"You may begin."

The teachers all seemed in a daze as they took her exam. After 15 minutes, the first test was turned in by none other than the man she had grown to avoid. He winked at her as she took his papers. She in turn rolled her eyes and began to concentrate on grading his paper.

As she went through grading his paper she found herself irritated. The man's paper was flawless. As time went by more and more papers were turned in. She found herself grading furiously and finally when she finished she sighed in relief.

A roaring of a motor caught her attention and she found herself looking out the window.

' _When did it get so late?'_

She was surprised to see darkness and not even the moon's light shone. She collected her belongings and locked up the staffroom. Tired, she untied her ponytail, slipped off her heels, and against her better judgment, she took off her glasses. Akiza's vision was tired and she figured that since she wasn't completely blind she would chance it for a few minutes at least.

She made her way to the school's gates and out towards the teacher's parking lot. An engine's growl caught her attention, but she had a hard time making out where the noise was coming from.

"Aki?" Akiza almost turned, but realized she knew the voice and she wasn't in the mood to argue. She picked up her pace and began to sprint in a panic.

"Akiza! Akiza wait!"

 ** _Screech…_**

Two arms held her waist as she felt a rush of air mere inches from her face.

"Dammit Akiza! What the hell?!" He turned her face to him and Akiza struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"No never again." He embraced her, burying his face in her neck.

"Why are you avoiding me? It hurts you know."

"Hurts? What hurts?" Akiza's mind went to her medical training, but froze when he spoke up.

"To see you like this. Running away from and into incoming traffic rather than acknowledge me."

"What?" Akiza felt the heat of his body burn into her. Yusei raised his head to meet eye to eye. He grazed her cheek with his fingertips making Akiza's heart beat fast.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He ignored her protests and settled her onto his bike nearby.

"Grab on."

"What? No wait!"

"Just hold on tight." As the runner began to move Akiza frantically latched on to the man's waist. She could feel him chuckling as she grabbed on tighter.

The rid took maybe five minutes, but Akiza felt like it had taken five hours.

"You can let go now."

Akiza's face reddened underneath the helmet she wore. She gathered her belongings and cleared her throat as she frantically climbed off. However, in her rush her bag opened and her papers fluttered out.

"Oh no!" She took off her helmet and began to gather her papers.

"Hold on!" She managed to gather most of her papers, but her gaze landed on one specific paper. As she reached for it, she stopped as she saw Yusei's smirking face.

"What?"

Yusei snatched up the paper before she could get to it.

"Hey give that back!"

Yusei smirked as he quickly glanced at the writing before Akiza snatched it up.

"So I'm annoyingly perfect huh?"

"Oh no don't take it out of context Dr. Fudo. I-I meant skill-wise as a teacher of course. You know what? I don't need to explain myself to you!" She snapped and rushed to her apartment abruptly.

She basically sprinted to her apartment and as she shoved her door closed behind her. She leaned on her door and let her body slide until she was on the floor.

 _'What is happening to me?!'_

A knock brought her back to reality. She stood slowly and cautiously to look through her small door hole. She recognized Yusei standing on the other side of the door and she quickly ducked staying silent.

"Hey um Aki um you left your shoes and your glasses on my runner. I would leave them outside for you, but I'm afraid your glasses might shatter if someone passes by and they don't see them."

Akiza sighed and unlocked her door. She slowly opened it and stuck her arm out, refusing to face the man. She heard him sigh and she shook her hand gesturing him to hurry up. He placed her heels in her grasp first. She took them inside and reached her arm out yet again.

He placed her glasses in her hand, but not before his warm hand grasped hers. Skin on skin touching. Akiza realized he must've taken off his riding gloves at some point. He was counting on her opening the door. What shocked her was the softness and unmistakable heat of small kisses.

Akiza's face reddened and grew hot. The interaction was so quickly and fleeting that she almost believed she was dreaming. However, when she managed to pull her hand in, her glasses were staring up at her.

 _'What just happened?'_

XXxxXX

The next day…

Akiza was in her office before the sun's light even peaked through the clouds. Eventually she could hear shuffling and teacher's talking.

"Man did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That test we took got rid of lots of instructors."

"No?"

"No lie."

"No wonder the parking lot looks so empty. I'm guessing those who failed were fired right on the spot."

"Doofus they probably called them this morning."

"Well I'm just glad we didn't get fired."

"That must mean we did good on that exam."

"Hey! Guys did you look at the board in the staff room?" A third voice interrupted their squabbles.

"Huh?"

"No way they posted that for all to see?!"

"Yeah they put everyone's results and they're brutal."

"What?!"

"How could they do that?!"

Akiza decided to walk out towards the teacher's lounge ignoring the glares aimed at her. She stopped near the group of teachers she overheard.

"Meeting before class in the staff room spread the word." She said without glancing their way.

"O-okay."

"Will do."

She began to walk away.

"You think she heard us?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

Akiza began to address the group of teachers gathered around.

"Congratulations to every one of you in here. You all have potential."

She felt the tension in the room as she spoke.

"As you can all see only one of you standing before me has managed to impress me with your knowledge. The rest of you did as well as I expected."

The teachers were confused as she continued to speak.

"Now the top-ranking instructors listed on that board will be reassigned to head of each of their respective departments. The rest of you will follow their leadership and their curriculum. I in turn will work one on one with each and every one of them to prepare them and push them to their limits to become the best in the region."

Hushed murmurs erupted between the teachers as Akiza spoke. Akiza ignored them as she kept speaking.

"You all may hate me and quite frankly I do not care what I do care about is the students and the future of this institution. These grades are miserable compared to where they must be. It will be a lot of hard work, but it certainly is possible to get these students to the level they have to be. With that in mind I have created a system in which we will be testing them each week-"

"What?!"

Teachers began to erupt into arguments and she quickly answered.

"How can we expect the best scores out of these kids if their teachers fail to even score above average in a little test like this?" Akiza pointed to the board.

That silenced any kind of protests as some teachers hung their heads in disappointment.

"We will become the best as they become the best. In doing do we cannot be distracted by any means thus our decision of no dating. May I suggest you all give your best and hurry to score at the 90th percentile if you want they policy to be lifted." Akiza swept the room with her eyes only stopping for a split second on Carly and Jack.

"Why would you post the results for all to see?" Someone demanded.

"See what I mean? You can't figure that out by yourselves, but fine I'll give you the answer for you this time. I put them up to make this a competition. If a teacher is at the bottom of the list three weeks in a row, he or she will be dismissed." She smiled coldly.

"You all may go except for those on that list. Please stay behind."

Worried teachers piled out of the staffroom each heading to their respective classrooms. Akiza turned her attention to the group of teachers left behind.

"You all impressed me."

"What with our ability to fail graciously?" Jack grunted.

Akiza smirked as Carly chastised him.

"That right there Mr. Atlas is exactly the reason I chose you. Your character. You Mr. Atlas don't take anything from anyone. You don't care what anyone thinks and you stand your ground even if you're wrong. Mr. Atlas everyone here speaks in murmurs and whispers, but you don't hold anything back. I do warn you Mr. Atlas, I find that temper of yours both amusing and irritating."

"I'll show you irritating!"

"Jack!" Carly held Jack by clinging onto his arm.

"Relax Carly I wouldn't lay a finger on a woman no matter how much of a witch she is." Jack said calming down.

"That is why I have made the decision to place you in charge of our troubled students."

"What? Why me?"

"You won't be pushed around Mr. Atlas. They need you and you need them whether they know it or not."

"Miss Nisaga I need you to keep him in check, so you both will be working together. I do suggest you be careful." Akiza added confusing both Carly and Jack.

"Mr. Hogan, although I do not understand your methods, these kids do. Your students fare better than those in the other teachers in your department do. I want those teachers to adopt a similar teaching style. These students still are only kids. I expect community involvement as well. You and Miss Raven (AN: Total OC) will partner up as field trip chaperones."

"Miss Leblanc, as head of foreign languages I would like you and Mr. Antimony to work together to create incentives and tutoring opportunities.

"Incentives?"

"Competitions for example the rankings we're doing ourselves."

"Understood, but why Bruno?"

"I have my reasons."

"Huh?"

"Kalin and Misty you both will oversee detention."

"What?!" Misty glared at her.

"You want more?" Akiza's glasses gleamed as she adjusted them on the bridge of her nose.

"No." Kalin spoke up interrupting Misty's retort.

"Miss Luna, I want you and your brother working as a team to train these kids to be the best athletes. If you need to recruit other teachers, you may do so."

"Uh sure?"

"What is it?"

"Well, um I, sports?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Akiza questioned.

"N-no I okay!"

"Dr. Fudo you help those when and where you see fit." Akiza added as an afterthought.

"Really? That's it huh?"

"Yes you are-"

"Annoyingly perfect?" Akiza's face reddened.

"More than capable of babysitting." Akiza continued ignoring the burning.

"Not good enough."

"Fine go play nurse with nurse Martha, or security with officer Mina and Trudge!" Akiza threw her hands up in defeat.

"No I don't think so. I know about Goodwin's conditions."

"What conditions?" Carly asked.

"How do you know?" Akiza ignored Carly's question.

"You aren't the only one who has to report to him you know."

"Well, Dr. Izinski looks like you conveniently forgot." Jack spoke up.

"You partner us all up, but you don't even follow the rules! You expect us to follow these ridiculous demands of yours, but you get an exception, how is that fair?" Jack hounded.

"Jack!" Carly gasped.

"No Carly! For once I agree with Jack." Sherry placed her balled up hands on her hips.

"Sherry?"

As Akiza watched the teachers gather against her, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Dr. Fudo, you and Mr. Atlas-"

"No way! I nominate Yusei as your partner." Jack demanded.

"I second that." Kalin spoke.

They all agreed and Akiza sighed.

"Fine Dr. Fudo and I will be working together. Before any of you get any more ideas, the next time something like this occurs you all will be fired." Akiza turned on her heel and headed to her office.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of the school day. Akiza settled herself in her office, when a knock on her door startled her.

"C-come in." She cleared her throat.

To her utter annoyance, Dr. Fudo waltzed right in and sat down in front of her.

"Can I help you, Dr. Fudo?"

"It is my planning period and I thought maybe you'd want me here." He shrugged.

"Well I'm not exactly opposed to any of your methods seeing as your students already score at a 90% in all your classes. In other words, just keep up the good work." Akiza pretty much dismissed him.

"Actually, I had something else in mind."

"Oh?" Akiza perked up curious.

"I wanted to propose that you and I should set up after school tutoring sessions for those who need it."

Akiza paused thinking it over.

"I concur, but you must know Dr. Fudo, I have already begun preparations for a mini study camp of sorts that I will be busy with."

"Perfect then I'll help you and you can help me."

"I don't-"

"You can't do that all by yourself you'll push yourself too hard besides the others can help as well."

"I suppose you're right." Akiza relented.

"Come on let's see this plan of yours." Akiza cautiously showed him her plans.

Soon enough they were working together. Akiza was pleasantly surprised that they worked without any awkwardness or nonsense. As the bell rang to switch classes both Akiza and Yusei stood to leave for their classes.

"Um do you mind showing me where this classroom is please?" Akiza pointed to the map of the campus she always carried with her. "I believe it's class 24b."

"Hmm yeah I can actually walk you there it is on my way."

"Oh um well I suppose if you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

Yusei led her through students trying to go to their lockers and classrooms.

"So you're taking over the classes that the teachers you fired taught?"

"I suppose some of them."

"You didn't feel any pity?"

"Why would I?" Akiza questioned confused.

"Well, their jobs were snatched away and their lives must've been thrown upside down."

Akiza stopped in her tracks before speaking with conviction. Yusei confused simply stared at her.

"Get this straight Dr. Fudo, I will stop at nothing to get what I want." Akiza looked straight into his eyes with conviction.

"You mean what Goodwin wants?" Yusei challenged.

"I believe this is my room thank you Dr. Fudo." Akiza turned her head, bowed and walked into a classroom full of students.

Yusei headed to his classroom in a daze.

 _"What had happened to the Aki he knew? Was this woman really someone else?"_

The only way he would know was if he could look at her arm. But how?

* * *

Akiza was met with disdain in every class she took over. However, as each class progressed, her students began to relax. By lunch time, she felt like the kids were beginning to warm up to her. She walked out of the classroom and headed towards her office for lunch.

As she walked near the teacher's lounge she could overhear the staff complaining about the new system, which she expected. However, a small female voice caught her by surprised.

"I like the new system!"

"What do you know Ruka?"

"Well, everyone assumed she fired those teachers who failed the test we took, but we all failed it terribly. Except some of us, but look we are all still here. Did anyone even bother to ask Goodwin?"

"Well not but-"

"She fired them, because they had no passion to teach. They all felt like they were living an unfulfilled life, so she only gave them a freedom that they didn't know they needed."

Akiza froze shocked.

"What about the unnecessary partnerships?"

"That's obvious! She paired us up with our weaknesses! I was partnered with my brother to learn how to stand up for myself and be more athletic. Jack and Carly make the perfect balance to handle those troublesome teens."

"Okay we get it she's doing everything for our own good, but found herself inside the lounge, her body moving on its own accord.

"I need not explain myself to any of you, but I do appreciate it."

Akiza left to lock herself in her office. Only when she reached her office, she found a group of students waiting.

"Uh can I help you?"

"Actually yes Dr. Izinski we have some questions that we would like your help with." A girl she recognized as Amanda spoke up.

"Oh of course come in."

Akiza was surprised that the students were reaching out for her help already, but she was relieved. The whole lunch break, she spent explaining anything and everything from math questions to English translations.

"Oh I get it now! Thanks!"

The last student left excited and Akiza smiled.

"I'm jealous." A male voice surprised her.

She locked eyes with cobalt blue and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?"

"Those students clearly admire and respect you already I'm impressed."

Yusei stood in her doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I suppose." Akiza shrugged, shuffling some papers.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Not yet as you can see I was a bit preoccupied."

"Great you can have some of my lunch, Martha packed extra, so I can't eat all this by myself."

Yusei disappeared for a few minutes, but reappeared with a boxed lunch. He sat across from her and began to separate the contents of said box.

"Dr. Fudo I-"

"Yusei."

"Huh?"

"Call me Yusei."

"I think not."

He sighed.

"Fine at least eat this." Yusei slid some food over for her to eat.

Tired of bickering she took the meal and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

They both ate in silence until the bell rang.

"That was delicious Dr. Fudo."

"I'll let Martha know." Yusei smiled.

The rest of that day was uneventful. Akiza found herself in her office late into the night yet again. However, as she locked up her office she realized she wasn't the only one.

"Oh you're still here?" Akiza asked surprised.

"Yeah I've been working on the minicamp activities and I think I know how we can schedule it."

Yusei stood before her excited to show her his plans.

"Strange I was working on the same thing. Let me see your curriculum and plan."

Yusei closed the space between them and Akiza involuntarily stepped back.

"Hey I won't bite I promise!" Yusei chuckled and moved closer.

Akiza ignored the feeling of his warmth and she looked over his proposed plan. They compared their respective plans and together they came up with a revised plan.

"Okay so all we need is a group of teachers who are willing to volunteer to teach the other subjects."

"This is a perfect opportunity for the heads of the departments to demonstrate their abilities. Of course I would have to review their curriculums first." Akiza pointed out.

"Okay how about Luna and Sherry take care of the English classes, you and I can handle the math and sciences, and Crow and Jack can handle the history classes."

"Wouldn't Jack- I- mean Mr. Atlas … be at better assisting you with your math courses?"

Yusei began to chuckle lightly.

"Jack? No, he hates numbers, but he is actually well versed in government policy and laws."

"Fine. I suppose if they all agree to it I'll present-"

"No we will, you and I."

"Okay we will present this to Director Goodwin."

Akiza was tired of arguing this late at night.

"We better do it in the morning."

Yusei said checking his watch.

"Of course."

Akiza nodded. She began to walk off, but Yusei had another idea.

"Hey we're both going in the same direction, so how about I give you a ride?" Yusei asked as he caught up to her.

"Thanks for the offer Dr. Fudo, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Akiza kept walking with her gaze set forward.

"Fine, but I'm walking with you then."

"Nonsense you go ahead don't mind me." Akiza shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you alone this late at night."

"Whatever… I can take care of myself you know." Akiza rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Makes me feel better." Yusei stated.

Akiza and Yusei walked out of the school's property and onto the silent streets.

"Here let me help you." Yusei reached for Akiza's full arms and took her papers and books in his.

"Thank you." Akiza was too tired to protest.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the teacher's dorm Akiza attempted to take her books back, but Yusei refused.

"Let me set them down for you."

"That won't be necessary besides if anyone sees us they'll get the wrong idea." Akiza argued.

"Now hurry up and open the door, because I'm not backing down and the more we argue the longer we stand out here together."

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Come in." She huffed.

Akiza opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside the dark room. Yusei followed and closed the door behind him. Lights flickered on illuminating the small apartment. Akiza stood in the kitchen staring at a glass of water.

"You can set them down on that table in front of you."

Akiza had taken off her glasses and no longer had her hair up in a tight bun. Yusei put the books down with a small thud.

"Goodnight Dr. Fudo." Akiza dismissed.

"Yusei."

"Hmm?"

"We aren't at school, so call me Yusei please."

"Fine goodnight Yusei." Akiza looked up from the glass and made her way towards the door.

"Oh um I forgot my jacket at the school." Yusei realized.

"So?" Akiza asked.

"I left my keys in it."

"It's well past midnight Yusei. The school grounds are locked off even to me." Akiza groaned.

"Well, can I crash on your sofa tonight? I'll be out of here before anyone wakes up I promise."

"What about your clothes?"

"I keep an extra outfit in my office. No one will know please?"

"Fine." Akiza walked into her room as Yusei took off his boots and belt. Akiza walked out with a pillow and blanket.

"Here this should accommodate you for tonight." Akiza handed the blanket and pillow to him.

"Thanks."

"Be discrete when you leave." Akiza turned on her heel and disappeared into her room.

Yusei made himself comfortable on Akiza's sofa and began to drift off.

* * *

 _ **-MMXX**_

 _ **I decided to cut it off there, because this chapter turned out to be really long compared to my other chapters so TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"A wounded heart isn't easy to heal."- Land of honor novella**_

* * *

Yusei awoke to pained moans. It was still very dark out, so Yusei was careful not to trip on anything as he got up from his makeshift bed and headed towards the sounds. He hesitated in front of Akiza's door.

"Please…" her pleading was enough to chase away any doubts.

He quietly opened the door and listened to Akiza's struggle. He made it to the edge of her bed when he heard her whimper.

"Don't touch me…please."

She sounded so broken. Yusei felt so torn. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but if he touched her she might freak out even more. As he watched her tormented battle he noticed a couple of bottles of prescription medicine on her nightstand. He decided to chance his luck. He crawled into the bed and held her still in his arms.

She responded by fisting his shirt in her delicate hand and she cried silently into his chest. Soon enough she was calm and breathing evenly. He stayed still rubbing her back and stroking her hair until it was time for him to leave. He slowly and quietly crawled out of the bed and closed her door behind him. He fixed his _bed_ and got himself ready to head out.

* * *

Akiza woke up 15 minutes before her alarm. Even though she was up earlier than usual, she felt rested. Her nightmares were getting more vivid every night. As she made her way into her living room, she noticed her guest was already gone. She tidied up her living room before making herself breakfast.

She followed her morning routine unaware of what Yusei had done for her. When Akiza arrived to find Yusei waiting outside her office. True to his word he was freshly changed and leaning on her door reading some papers. She cleared her throat to catch his attention.

As he looked up to meet her gaze, Akiza noticed his very sleep filled eyes. Akiza couldn't help what came over her as she spoke.

"What's the matter Dr. Fudo? Did you not sleep well last night?" Akiza teased sarcastically.

Yusei straightened and gave her a questioning look. Akiza watched him as he acted strangely. His eyes roamed her face silently searching for something. He gave her a questioning look. Akiza felt unnerved as he silently watched her cautiously.

"Did something happen last night?" Akiza asked afraid and unsure.

After a few seconds of silence Yusei finally spoke up.

"No."

Akiza felt relieved. Her burdens and torment was meant for her to carry alone and in secret.

"Good morning then…what can I do for you?"

"I've been waiting for you so we could go talk to Goodwin about our plans."

"Right I remember um just let me grab the folder off my desk. Let me grab the folder off my desk."

Yusei moved to let Akiza unlock her door and walk into her office. She walked out holding the folder they had been working on.

"Alright Dr. Fudo lead the way if you please."

As they walked in silence shoulder to shoulder, Akiza realized Yusei was acting differently.

"Dr. Fudo are you feeling well?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if you're ill I don't need you here potentially spreading bacteria to those who are healthy."

"No I'm fine just a bit tired that's all." Yusei stifled a yawn. For some weird reason that action bothered Akiza.

"Right then maybe next time you don't forget your keys!" Akiza snapped annoyed.

"We're here." Yusei ignored her last comment.

Akiza knocked on the door ignoring Atsuko like always.

"Come in."

Akiza and Yusei entered the office surprising Goodwin.

"Well, I'm pleasantly surprised! What can I do for you Dr. Izinski and Dr. Fudo?"

"We wanted to get your approval on something." Akiza spoke up.

"Alright I'm intrigued. Both of you came up with these plans hmm?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes sir." Yusei spoke up.

"Well let's see them!"

They presented their ideas to Goodwin, which he approved without much fuss. Akiza bowed and left ignoring Yusei. Before Yusei left Goodwin spoke out.

"Yusei have patience my boy."

* * *

Akiza was in her office pacing back and forth. She was confused as to why she was such an emotional rollercoaster. Why had she snapped at Yusei?

She went over to her desk to get her folders in order before her class. Ignoring the feelings that were threatening to consume her mind, she remembered that today was the day she was going to announce her plan of assigning homeroom classes so she wouldn't be able to avoid Yusei like she was planning to.

She had to explain to the teachers working in partnerships that they would be given a homeroom with students that would help them progress as teachers. She would have coordinate the teacher's schedules, so they could have a planning period and still have merged homerooms. Her week was going to be extra busy with the camp being approved and parent tours.

She had tours scheduled for parents interested in the school later that same day. She sighed as she spent her first planning period alone. Maybe their friction would be her perfect excuse to drop Yusei as a partner, but she had to admit, personal feelings aside, it was best for them to keep being partners for the students of course.

The rest of the day was uneventful as she taught class and announced her plan to have homerooms set up. The teachers were surprisingly understanding and even excited as she made her announcement.

"Each homeroom will have partnered teachers in charge. Of course, this will be a trial run and if the results are optimal then it will be a permeant change. Now if those of you who have volunteered for this weekend's camp can hang back for a few minutes more, the rest of you may leave."

The teachers got up leaving behind the group she was becoming very familiar with.

"Hmm I'm surprised, but I'm also very grateful for giving up your personal time to help make this camp possible." Akiza addressed the group.

"You know you can count on us Akiza!" Ruka spoke up excitedly shocking the rest of the group at her sudden outburst.

"I see you and Mr. Leo have been working well together Miss Luna alongside the technology instructor, Dexter, right?"

Ruka blushed in embarrassment.

"U-uh well yes."

"I'm glad." She nodded her approval.

Akiza passed out her curriculums and began her meeting. She was satisfied as the teachers listened intently and asked questions.

"If there are any more questions please don't hesitate to ask either Dr. Fudo or I. Now if you all will excuse me; I have parent tours I must get ready for. Oh, be aware that I may enter your rooms without any indication to observe with these parents today." Akiza bowed and left the staffroom.

* * *

Akiza was in the middle of her parent tour and she was already ready to snap off some heads. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Umm excuse me but don't you think it would be appropriate to watch one of the classes in progress? We're more interested in the classroom experience than the actual facilities." The annoying mother Akiza had grown to hate, spoke up.

"Of course, however if you had referred to the given itinerary you would know that is the last part of the tour." Akiza smiled as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Akiza bit back a chuckle as the woman fell silent in embarrassment. The whole tour the woman had made snobby comments and stupid questions, which Akiza would either ignore or shut down swiftly. She made sure that each question thrown at her, she would respond firmly and without hesitation.

' _You would think this woman would be too embarrassed to keep talking.'_

"Lucky for you all, the end of our tour is here, so if you all will follow me to our journalism class." Akiza assured.

Akiza decided to walk into Carly's journalism class to observe. If Carly was surprised, she didn't show it. Akiza gave a slight smile knowing her plan for the school was starting to show slight results. Carly nodded acknowledging their presence and continued to teach up until the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

As the students filed out of the room, a parent spoke up surprising both Carly and Akiza. Akiza nearly rolled her eyes as she realized who was speaking.

"I see you're very knowledgeable in this so-called course. However, it seems to me that you, as a person, are very meek and hesitant. What I saw during your lesson is that you let students reign over you rather than the other way around. Based on this I don't believe you are fit to be an instructor here."

"I-I um.." Carly was stunned as she tried to form a response.

After a long pause Akiza had had enough.

"Director Goodwin picked Miss Nisaga as an instructor and as a representative to this institute. Not only is she a valued employee here, but she's also the head of her department, because she's worked very hard and has earned her place at this school. Her skills and ability to connect to the students ranked above many others. We make out calls using results not in the methods and hers was the best. Sure, her methods have flaws, but who here is perfect?" Akiza paused before continuing.

"I do not mean to disrespect your question, but if you question our teachers then you are questioning the school and Director Goodwin himself and I won't stand for it." Akiza tilted her head and her glasses gleamed.

The parent backed off silently.

"Now I do believe this concludes our tour. If any of you would like any more information, please feel free to stop by admissions and don't hesitate to ask." Akiza walked the parents out leaving behind a flustered Carly.

Carly didn't realize how long she had been standing still until a knock on her door brought her out of her shock.

"Hey Carly, I'm ready to go home whenever you are babe."

Jack stood in her doorway arms crossed in front of himself.

"Jack?" Carly was still confused.

"The one and only…Carly what's wrong?" Jack walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm so confused."

"Yeah I gathered as much." He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs soothingly.

"A-aki…"

Jack tensed as he heard Carly speak her name.

"What did she do to you? You know what? I don't want to know, but I'll make sure she knows her place." Jack began to stalk off to find Akiza, but Carly grabbed onto him stopping him in his tracks.

"NO! Jack Aki just stood up and defended me in front of some parents even though she might've just hurt the school's reputation and driven off potential investors." Carly explained.

"What?" Jack was still processing what Carly was saying.

"You should've seen her so confident and blunt as always, but she didn't back down. She protected me; me the one who betrayed her." Carly began to choke up.

"S-she probably only did it to save face and keep the school's reputation flawless."

"No Jack there's more to it! I know it!"

Jack sighed.

"Maybe Carly she really isn't our Aki." Jack hugged her and stroked her hair calming her down.

"B-but Jack what do _you_ feel?" You and the others had a bond, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I haven't felt Aki in years, but I know she's not gone. I'm sure she's not gone, but even now I'm not so sure that's our Aki. I don't know how to explain it."

"B-but if she's not Aki then who is she?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I-I may have pulled some strings and…" Carly paused.

"Carly?"

"Akiza Izinski's existence only showed up approximately 2 years ago."

"Wait what?"

"She's a prodigy in the medical field and her documents aren't fake, but it's like she came out of thin air."

"I think Goodwin owes us some answers." Jack grumbled.

"I dunno Jack I don't trust that guy. Wait sorry I forgot-"

"Me neither even if he's my adoptive father." Jack agreed.

"We'll get our answers some other way." Carly nodded.

"How about we head home now?"

"Yeah okay." Carly nodded.

They separated themselves and walked out shoulder to shoulder down the hall. On their way out- they, more specifically Cary, bumped into Akiza.

Akiza mumbled an apology and kept walking down the hall her nose buried in some documents. Carly turned around and followed her before Jack could register what had happened.

"Oh Dr. Izinski!" Carly called out making Akiza stop.

"Yes Miss Nisaga?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me earlier." Carly bowed her head and Akiza simply eyed her.

"If you really mean that then…Carly learn to stand up for yourself that's how you can thank me." Akiza turned on her heel and kept walking ignoring the cold glare Jack was aiming at her.

"See Carly she doesn't care, but I'll go put her in her place." Jack began to stalk after Akiza, but Carly grabbed his arm."

"No Jack, she's right and I'm sorry but I think you're wrong."

"Huh?"

"She does care why else would she push me to be better? When she came into my classroom this afternoon I was startled to see the parents trail after her, but I kept calm and pretended they weren't even there."

"You did what?"

Carly chuckled.

"I know I surprised myself, but what I found weird was that I thought I caught her smiling. Now that I stop to _**really**_ think about it; I'm sure she was smiling and at the time I had no idea why. What she just told me made me realize what she's trying to do and I appreciate it."

"Carly…"

"No Jack, she's right. I don't need you to fight my battles for me. What I need from you Jack is for you to stand by my side as my husband not my bodyguard. The only way that can happen is if everyone gets on her level and for me the only way I can get close to that is if I stop hesitating and stand up for myself. You know Luna was right about the partnerships." Carly explained.

"So what you're trying to say is that I'm too impulsive?!"

"No Jack you're too damn stubborn!" Jack was silent.

"I see, but I can't change from sun up to sun down." Jack sighed.

"No and we won't change we will simply learn from each other and adapt."

"Fine whatever you say Carly."

"Can we please go home now?" Carly sighed.

"Please I'm exhausted."

* * *

Akiza was walking by the classrooms headed towards her office. After she had spoken to Carly, Akiza was sure Jack would've followed her and confronted her, but he never did. Carly must've had something to do with it.

She heard hushed whispers that caught her attention.

"Seriously, Kalin we have to do something."

Akiza recognized the gentle voice as Misty's. Akiza walked into the classroom and cleared her throat catching the tow teacher's attention.

"Oh Dr. Izinski! What a surprise! You're still here huh?" Misty said nervously.

Kalin stood silent in his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What is it that Kalin must do Misty?" Akiza asked.

"Oh um nothing we were just rehearsing a um skit for a play I'm-"

"Alright Misty tried. How about you Kalin? Do you want to try to lie to me also?" Akiza's glasses gleamed as she challenged the ex-con.

"We suspect that some students are involved with some street gangs and possible mobsters." Kalin shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a serious accusation Kalin, do you have any proof?"

"No, but for days a couple of students have been skipping classes and Misty and I followed one of them one day and saw him and the rest of the students go into a bar that's known for gang activity."

"We have to notify the police then." Akiza stated.

"No I think if I can speak to them I can get them to come back. They're good kids, but they've lost their way a bit."

"And how do you intend to do that, hmm?"

"Leave that to me." He nodded.

Akiza remained silent unsure of what to do.

"Please." He sighed.

Akzia felt uneasy, but sighed as she relented.

"Fine, but only on some conditions. First I give you only 1 week and only if you give me a list of names composed of those you're suspicious of."

"Alright." Kalin nodded.

"Lastly, Misty I need you to be the voice of reason and watch over him for me. Make sure he doesn't die. Actually, that goes for the both of you. If anything happens call me."

Akiza grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her personal cell number.

"As soon as you find anything out let me know or else I won't be able to help you." Akiza reluctantly handed over her number.

"Yeah we'll let you know." Kalin nodded.

"Good I'll hold off on going to Director Goodwin until then, so this will be between the three of us understood?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Good don't go and do anything stupid." Akiza began to walk off, but stopped at the doorway.

"I mean it. call me no matter the time of night or day." She added before leaving.

"Kalin I think Aki is in there somewhere struggling within."

"I believe you're right Misty." Kalin nodded.

"Well can't you tell? You did have feelings for her, didn't you?"

"At the time I thought I did, but after meeting you I know it was only an unhealthy obsession. An obsession fueled by my anger and resentment against Yusei."

Kalin looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and chuckled.

"Her handwriting is even the same." Kalin mused.

"Really?!" Misty looked over his shoulder.

"Hey you're right. That girl is our Aki, so how about we don't let her down. She does believe in us."

"You think?"

"Why else wouldn't she go running to Goodwin?" Misty affirmed.

"Guess you're right." Kalin nodded.

"Look at you Misty, defending the woman you vowed revenge on."

"That was a mistake that I need to fix." Misty responded.

"Alright then let's go hunt down some lost souls." Kalin grinned as Misty cringed slightly.

"Why are you so doom and gloom?"

"Why are you so sunshine and rainbows?"

"Touché."

* * *

Akiza had gone home early, which she rarely ever did. As she walked by the entrance of her apartment building, she noticed a student standing nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"May I help you miss?" Akiza spoke up spooking the girl.

"I-I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure where to go b-but I- I need help."

The girls had tears streaming down her cheeks shining on her blue and purple bruise.

"Who did this?" Akiza grabbed the girl's chin gently analyzing her eye.

"I-I m-my mom's boyfriend…"

"Why not go to sector security?"

"H-he works as an officer."

Akiza's blood ran cold. "Let me guess your mother doesn't believe you."

"No she thinks he loves her unconditionally and she won't believe me." Fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Shh let me look over you really quick and I'll go talk to your mother."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Amanda."

"Okay Amanda just follow me into my apartment and let's keep this between ourselves okay?"

"Okay. Dr. Izinski you aren't as scary as everyone makes you out to be, are you?"

Akiza gave her a small sad smile.

"Shh that's a secret, don't you know?"

Akiza took care of the girl and calmed her down enough for her to lead her to her home.

When Amanda and Akiza made it to her home they were surprised to find Amanda's house with all the lights on and the front door wide open. Akiza knew something was very off. She saw skid marks all over their driveway and Amanda began to call out for her mother.

"Mom?!"

"Wait Amanda let me go in just stay back okay?"

"B-but my mom…"

"Trust me sweetie I'll make sure your mom is okay. She wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you."

"Okay." Amanda nodded.

Akiza walked up to the front door and peeked in after knocking slightly.

"Hello!" Akiza called out.

"…" Akiza walked in talking as she looked around.

"I'm coming in. I'm a teacher at your daughter's school my name is Akiza-" Akiza halted as she saw the gruesome scene in front of her.

Glass shards from broken plates, cups, and frames were scattered all over the floor. She rushed over to the shattered coffee table where the body of a woman and man lay. Akiza carefully checked their pulses. The man was gone, but the woman's chest still rose. She carefully pulled her out of the broken glass and she began stop the bleeding.

"Mom?" Akiza could hear Amanda's voice from the doorway.

"No Amanda stay back!" Akiza warned, but she was too late.

"MOM!" Thee teen rushed over, but Akiza screamed scaring the teen to a stop.

"NO STAY BACK! If you really want to help your mom go find help!" Akiza slowly lowered her voice.

"Okay."

"Hurry!"

Akiza stayed back desperately trying to save the woman.

"S-sorry I-I'm so s-sorry A-amanda."

"Shh don't speak we're getting you help."

"B-but- t-tell-"

"No you'll survive this and you will talk to your daughter again." Akiza began to whisper nice things about her daughter and comfort her as best as she could.

"AKI!"

Akiza looked up brown met cobalt blue. Akiza held back a groan.

"Dr. Fudo what are you doing here?"

"Amanda found me outside the building and told me she need help. Come on an ambulance is headed over this way let me help you."

Akiza nodded and between them both they got the woman up just in time for the paramedics. Akiza gave instructions and recounted the events. She spent most of the night speaking with sector security at their station. In the end Akiza wasn't let out until well past midnight and sector security wasn't exactly around the corner from her.

As she sighed in exhaustion she realized she wasn't exactly alone. There waiting in the lounge was Yusei.

"Dr. Fudo you're still here?"

"Yeah I figured you would need a ride home."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm very capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a puppy." Akiza snipped.

"Maybe, but this late at night and this far from home makes me uneasy."

"Then go home."

"Not without you."

"No way you drive that runner. I don't plan on trying any self-first aid." Akiza walked off and Yusei followed.

"Oh come on you owe me."

"Owe you for what?"

"For keeping last night a secret."

"What? Really now?"

"Yeah and you being all snippy with me this morning kind of hurt my feelings you know."

"okay I admit I was unnecessarily rude to you this morning, but I apologize."

"If you mean it let me give you a ride home."

Akiza stopped and sighed in defeat.

"I'm too tired to fight."

"Great!" Yusei led her to his runner and gave her an extra helmet. He sat her behind him after a few minutes of her squirming he finally took off.

After a few moments, they were pulling up to their apartment building. She took off the helmet and climbed off the runner with the help of Yusei. However, when Yusei let go of her hand Akiza felt unsteady and pitched forward landing on Yusei's chest.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Yusei steadied her and kept her flush to his chest.

"Dr. Fudo please." Akiza stepped back.

"Yusei please." Yusei sighed.

Akiza shook her head and stepped around him.

"Thank you for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Fudo."

"Good night my rose." Yusei sighed.

Akiza was already gone and Yusei felt dejected as he gathered her helmet. He smiled grazing his thumb over the small rose imprint on the side of the helmet.

"At least I was finally able to give you your gift." Yusei mumbled.

Akiza locked her door behind her and slid to the ground. After a few minutes, she got herself up and clean in her bathroom. She lay in her bed ignoring the burning she had for the pills strewn on her bedside table.

' _What is this feeling?'_

* * *

 _ **Finally an Update! Thanks for reading and desole for the wait hope you all enjoy…**_

 _ **MMXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So I meant to have this chapter up last week, but I lost my hard copy so I made a few changes and I think I like it better written this way. Plus since you guys have been awesome and patient I decided to add some yuaki goodness that wasn't in the first copy. Me shut up now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Stay for tonight if you want to  
I can show you what my dreams are made of  
As I'm dreaming of your face.  
I've been away for a long time, such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

 _ **If I'm James Dean, then you're Audrey Hepburn SWS**_

* * *

Akiza's week went by slowly after the whole ordeal with Amanda and her mother, which she was grateful for.

Goodwin had sent Yusei to a neighboring school for the week, so she wasn't stressing over his antics either. She could concentrate easier, but at the same time she felt…lonely.

 _I guess being in a building full of strangers can be just as lonesome as being on your own…_

Akiza was busy with worksheets when she heard a tentative knock on her office door.

"Come in." She responded without looking up from her sheets.

"Hey Akiza!"

"Miss Luna?" Akiza recognized the girl's happy voice.

"Oh um I was just wondering if you could look over something in my curriculum that's been giving me trouble."

"Sure." Akiza nodded.

Luna closed the door behind her and sat herself across from Akiza. She gave her a paper that Akiza looked over.

"I don't really see any inconsistences. Luna why are you really here?" Akiza sighed.

"What do you mean?" Luna cocked her head innocently.

Akiza raised her eyebrows in disbelief and Luna sighed in defeat.

"You just seem so…lonely. I thought maybe…"

"Look I appreciate your concern Miss Luna, but I'm not here to be anyone's friend I thought I left that very clear for everyone."

"The thing is… you say one thing, but I can tell you're in a lot of pain."

"That may be the case, but it's not anyone's concern, but my own."

"That's not true!"

"Luna please leave me be I'm not someone whose looking to be saved from anything-"

"No you can do that all on your own, can't you?" Luna hung her head.

"Look Akiza I never really had a family other than Leo, but I feel this connection and I know you must too-"

"At least you had your brother… look what I mean is go to him your family take care of each other and love each other I'm not looking for a family. Now please leave me be."

Luna gathered her things and before stepping out of her office she stopped.

"You miss him I can tell…everyone here can tell."

Before Akiza could argue anything, Luna was gone.

The rest of the week she went through the motions and even at some point she forgot where she was.

' _What the hell is going on with me?'_

When Thursday came along she had forgotten that the students had a four-day weekend except for those that were participating in the mini study camp. She was surprised to find out all the permission slips she gave out had been turned back in.

Now she stood in front of a staffroom filled with teachers ready to take their end of week exam, which she forgot to make up.

"Since it is a three-day weekend for some of us teachers I have decided to give you all a well-deserved break. However, do recall that Monday morning is our teacher work day, so please show up. Now go have fun I guess just be mindful of what you do remember the dating policy is still enforced. The others I'll see first thing tomorrow."

Akiza watched as all the teachers practically tripped over themselves to leave. Soon she was alone and she began to drift off again. At least she remembered to pack a few changes of clothes and some toiletries.

Akiza had decided she would spend her Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night at the school. Goodwin had agreed after she made a valid point about the school needing to be open on time and only she would have a key to open the doors. Anyone else would be off until Monday.

Luckily for her the teachers' lounge had a decent sized couch she could easily fit in. she decided to go work in her office on some worksheets to handout. Soon enough the only light came from her office. She went out to make sure rooms were locked.

After that she decided to go change into her pajamas, which today consisted of sweatpants, a camisole and her comfy cardigan. She shut off her lights and locked her office taking with her a pillow, blanket, phone, charger, and keys. As she made her way down the eerily quiet halls. The only sound that bounced off the walls were her pills clinking with every step she took reminding her of their presence in her cardigan pocket.

She carried those pills around to help her sleep, but she hated them more than anything. Which meant she rarely took them.

That night she barely slept the darkness, and overbearing silence was enough to drive her mind in circles all night.

' _No one can love you like I do Akiza... there's no one in this world that can protect you like I do my beautiful rose. So, don't you ever think about leaving me because there's no one out there that can understand you like I do.'_

All those sweet words followed by threats… Akiza should've known better, but now she would make sure no one would ever take advantage of her like he did. She struggled, but eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

That morning she had the classrooms set up and was already busy in her office by the time the teachers began to show up. A knock at her door made her briefly glance up from her papers. She quickly refocused on her papers barely giving the man a second thought.

"Ah Dr. Fudo I see you were able to make it back on time."

After a silent pause Akiza looked up to see him smirking with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Missed you too Dr. Izinski."

Then he was gone. Akiza held back a small smile threatening to emerge.

' _How does he manage to make me fluster with just a smile?'_

Akiza shook her head and gathered her things to prepare for her students. She groaned remembering she was going to be working with Yusei all day for the next two and a half days.

Akiza arrived to the classroom she was assigned to and she began to set up the class. She began writing on the board, when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned her head to see none other than Yusei busy reading from above her shoulder.

"D-Dr. Fudo what are you doing?!"

"Only reading why?" He stepped closer making Akiza's heart start to race. He rested his head on her shoulder and pressed his hand against the board trapping her.

"Mhhmm you're so soft and smell incredible. I could stay like this forever."

He nuzzled the side of her neck and softly pressed his lips below her jaw.

"Please…just stop." Akiza murmured.

"I will, but only because our students should be arriving soon." He stepped away leaving a breathless Akiza.

"So I brought us lunch today." Yusei said smiling.

"You're so annoying."

"Annoyingly perfect?"

Akiza groaned.

The rest of the day was filled with teaching and at lunch time Akiza disappeared until the next class was set to start. When she arrived to the classroom after lunch Yusei seemed annoyed, but he mentioned nothing. Akiza realized she didn't like Yusei when he was mad it made her feel…upset especially since it was her fault.

After that day of classes Akiza ended the day with a staffroom meeting.

Yusei was frustrated. First he had a whole week away from Akiza thanks to Goodwin only to come back to an even colder version of Aki. He had spent the whole lunch hour looking for her, but she was good at hiding. He thought maybe something had come up until he found her sitting on the edge of the school's roof.

He thought about confronting her, but she seemed so far away in her own world. For once she seemed at peace, so he walked away instead. When he saw her walk into the classroom after the lunch hour he ignored her. She seemed different from before, but she continued doing her job.

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. By the end of the staff meeting aka progress report, he had calmed down and he decided he would take her home.

"Hey Jack have you seen Akiza?"

His best friend was walking with his hands in his pockets ignoring the world. Yusei followed him until the front of the door before Jack turned his attention to him.

"Nope."

"What's up man?"

"I'm tired of walking on thin ice around her that's what's up." Jack growled.

"Jack-"

"No Yusei. I want to go home with Carly by my side and I want to wake up to her sleepy form next to mine. I want to forget about what happened before Aki went missing and just move on with my life. I hate being under Goodwin's thumb especially since he put all of us under hers."

"Look Jack we all messed up and we can't change any of that, but don't you want to at least give her a chance at happiness?"

"Aki yes. That shell of a woman in there, I'm not so sure we can do anything for."

"So that's it huh? You're giving up."

Suddenly Jack had Yusei by his collar and staring him down.

"Jack Atlas never gives up or backs down from a challenge."

"Fine then help me."

Jack groaned and letting go of Yusei.

"I heard she was sleeping here until the end of the mini camp."

"Seriously?!"

"How should I know? Carly seems to know everything and it's what she told me." Jack shrugged.

"It may not seem like it, but I do listen." Jack grumbled.

"I have an idea can you get the guys?"

"You're going to make me regret this, aren't you?"

"'Course not."

* * *

Friday afternoon…

Akiza was making sure all the rooms were locked and the lights were off when she heard some shuffling. Akiza walked into the staffroom where the noise was originating from. There she found Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Yusei huddled around a table.

Akiza cleared her throat catching their attention.

"Oh Dr. Izinski we didn't realize you were still here." Crow suspiciously stated.

"Oh really now?" Akiza didn't buy it.

"You're an idiot Crow, of course she's still here. After all she's in charge for the weekend." Jack grunted annoyed.

"We heard you were staying here all alone and we didn't think it would be wise for you to be in such a big campus in your own." Kalin stated.

"At least one of you has the courage to speak up. Strange I didn't expect it to be you Mr. Kessler. However, I appreciate the sincerity. The rest of you should follow his example." Akiza stood with her arms crossed.

Yusei got up from where he sat and stood before her defiantly.

"Maybe if you met us halfway we wouldn't have to walk on eggshells around you."

"Oh how kind of you, but I don't recall ever asking any of you to be so cautious with me I am a grown woman."

"Then you should act like it."

Akiza raised her hand, but stopped herself and brought it to her chest instead.

"I can't stop any of you from staying, but if you do decide to stay then stay far away from me." Akiza she stated harshly.

Akiza turned on her heel and left.

"Now you did it." Jack grunted.

"Yeah Yuse for once I agree with Jack. I thought the whole point was for you to get close to her." Crow added.

"I think it's best we let her be for a bit." Kalin pitched in.

Yusei sighed.

"No I'm going to go apologize to her."

"I wouldn't." Jack stated.

"Well fortunately for me I'm not you Jack. Sure, I was harsh, but I couldn't just sit there and not stand up for my friends."

"I agree with Jack, Yusei you should let her calm down a bit." Kalin sighed.

Yusei ignored them and walked off to find her.

"His funeral." Crow grumbled.

"I call the soft bed in Martha's office." Jack said getting up.

"Hey you can't call a bed-" Crow began.

"I call the bed in the drama room." Kalin chimed in.

"Hey, but what about me?!"

"There's an extra cot in Martha's office." Kalin added.

"Don't even think about it." Jack warned.

"Like I'd want to be stuck in the same room as you! You snore like a train-"

"Me? Are you sure it's not you?"

Kalin got up leaving his two friends bickering.

* * *

Akiza was on the school's rooftop watching the sun set and the darkness of the night rise. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the final rays of light disappear.

"I'm not a robot I'm just as human as they are, but they don't understand."

"Then help us understand."

Akiza turned to face none other than Yusei. Akiza angrily wiped her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Understand what exactly?"

"Oh come on Akiza we both know what you said."

Yusei took a step towards her and Akiza took a step back hitting her back against the safety railing. As Yusei got closer Akiza shifted her stance.

"Dr. Fudo-"

"Yusei." He got closer making Akiza grab onto the railings behind her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as his face got closer to hers.

"Nothing."

Akiza turned her face away from his, but Yusei touched her cheek skin against skin.

'When had he gotten rid of his gloves?' Akiza wondered.

He turned her face towards his and brown eyes met with blue. He took off her glasses silently and swiftly.

"N-no I can't see-"

"Shh."

Yusei's face was a breath away from hers and even though she could no longer see him clearly she could feel his heat. He placed his hands on her waist to keep her still.

He had her cornered. her heart was beating wildly against her chest as she felt him nuzzle her neck breathing in her scent. Blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Mhmm I could stay like this forever."

" P-please.." Akiza sighed unable to finish her sentence.

"Please what?" Their noses touched and Akiza could feel his breath near her lips.

She placed her hand against his chest and lightly tried to push him away.

"D-don't I-I can't-"

His lips pressed against hers and Akiza gasped allowing Yusei to deepen the kiss. Akiza moaned as she responded shyly and then passionately. When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled apart.

"Wow." Yusei.

Akiza was dazed as Yusei put her glasses back on and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

That snapped Akiza out of her daze. She pushed him off her and sidestepped any of his advances.

"Like I said before, stay away from me!" Akiza ran off leaving Yusei confused.

Akiza locked herself in her office and leaned on her door. She let her body slid until she found herself on the floor gasping and trying to calm her beating heart.

She was angry, but not with him, but with herself and how she reacted to him. After a few minutes, she had finally calmed down enough to change into her pajamas. She wore her cardigan over her very skimpy pajamas and decided that she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her squirm.

She grabbed her blanket, pillow, phone, and charger and made her way to the couch she slept in the night before.

Her damn luck.

There on the couch was none other than Yusei Fudo in a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Looking back, she should've just turned on her heel and left, but that would've meant defeat. Instead she strolled right up to him and knocked him off the couch.

"Ow what the hell? Akiza?"

"Get off I slept here first."

"Nuh uh." He got back up on sprawled himself back on the couch.

"You could always join me I won't mind."

"Not in your wildest dreams."

"Trust me you don't want to know what you do in my dreams."

"Pervert ." She attempted to smack him, but he caught her wrist and tugged her down towards him.

She landed on his chest with a light thud.

"Mhhmm much better." He cradled her into his body.

"My glasses-"

"Here let me." Yusei took off her glasses and put them aside.

Akiza froze trapped in his arms. Yusei pressed a small kiss on her forehead before promptly falling asleep. Akiza felt her heart beating wildly, and it seemed the more she squirmed the harder it was for her to wiggle out. She gave up after a while and surprisingly fell soundly asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them?" Crow whispered.

"They really need to get a room. It's so sweet I can literally get cavities from watching them." Jack grumbled.

"Guys I think it's creepy to watch them like this even for me. Besides someone's gotta wake them." Kalin chimed in.

"He's right I'm out of here." Jack left quickly to avoid getting stuck with waking the sleeping beast and Yusei.

"Hey I'm right behind ya!" Crow picked up on Jack's urgency and followed him leaving Kalin with the task of waking them.

Kalin sighed.

"Hey Yusei buddy you gotta wake up before anyone sees you." Kalin said.

Yusei being the light sleeper that he is heard Kalin and opened his eyes.

"My job here is done." Kalin smirked and stepped out wanting to avoid any awkward situations.

"Thanks."

Kalin saluted without turning back to him.

Yusei watched as Akiza slept soundly on his chest. Her cardigan sleeve past her shoulder and under her elbow. He touched her lightly feeling her delicate skin against his rough hands. Akiza let out a small moan at his ministrations. Underneath her cardigan she was practically naked as she wore only a thin camisole and very light shorts.

Yusei realized something. Not only was she in a very vulnerable position, but he could finally see her arm if he maneuvered himself carefully and quietly. However, Yusei wasn't the only light sleeper around. Akiza opened her brown eyes and squinted.

The events of the night before rushed in and she pushed herself off him and covered her body with her cardigan.

"W-what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You think you can just go around kissing people and forcing them into bed with you?!" Akiza spat angrily as she felt around for her glasses.

She found them and put them on her face.

"If you tell anyone you're done you hear me?" Akiza threatened before running off to her office.

Yusei sighed frustrated.

* * *

Later that day…

Akiza ignored and avoided Yusei like the plague. She even managed to put distance between them in their shared class. She ran off during lunch and only came back when the class was already seated. Akiza on the other hand was taking out all her frustration on her lessons and the students were finding it very difficult to follow their brilliant instructor.

After Yusei's second class he decided it would be best if the students took a break from their studies and instead enlisted the rest of the teachers and their classes to a friendly game of soccer. During Akiza's break period she went out to see the fuss and the soccer field.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Akiza demanded upon finding them out on the soccer field.

"Just a soccer game cher." Sherry responded.

"Whose idea, was it?"

"Mine." Yusei jogged up to her glistening with sweat.

"Of course. What is the purpose of it?"

"The students needed a small break and a breath of fresh air."

"And this will help their studies?"

"I guarantee it."

"Then please proceed." Akiza gave him a slight nod before leaving.

"Strange she was freakishly calm." Carly said.

"I dunno about this guys." Crow agreed.

"Well she didn't fire us and she didn't exactly tell us to stop so I think I'm going to proceed with our bet and score on Yusei." Jack quipped.

The students all cheered as Yusei and Jack went one on one to see who could score the first goal.

After the game Akiza was ready for the class with a surprise test. Everyone took the test and when Yusei found out about it he confronted Akiza.

Akiza was in her office grading her tests when she heard her door open and slam shut. She briefly looked up to see Yusei.

"Please do come in Dr. Fudo." She said sarcastically.

"A test really? What the hell Akiza?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you D. Fudo."

Suddenly Yusei slammed his hands on her desk causing Akiza to look up at him.

"Why punish them?"

"It's not punishment more of an experiment."

"Huh?"

"Your explanation for the game; I wanted to see how valid it would be and based on these results I can't argue with you. The students scored 15% better after your game."

"Oh I see."

"Good job Dr. Fudo. You may all go home now."

"What?"

"I'm cutting camp short. The goal was to achieve a higher testing percentage and you've managed it in two days I see no use of over studying the students. I'll be going home as well I'll see you all on Tuesday." Akiza dismissed him.

Yusei was surprised. He watched as Akiza continued to grade and got an idea.

"Why don't we get dinner tonight?"

Akiza stopped.

"What?"

"By we, I mean all the teachers that participated in the camp and I obviously. It'll be good for you to interact with the rest of the teachers. It'll create a good teaching environment."

"Where?"

"Zora's place."

Akiza looked at him suspiciously and finally sighed.

"Fine."

"Great see you there at 6 o'clock."

Akiza stood up to walk him out the door, but before she got the chance to open the door he turned around closing the distance between them.

Akiza stilled as he touched her face tenderly. He brought her face up to his and she let him. Taking a sharp breath, she readied herself for his kiss. Her body reacted, heat spreading and blood rushing to her face. Just as she was ready for him he chuckled and moved away.

"I'll see you later Akiza." He walked off leaving a light headed Akiza behind.

She groaned annoyed that her body and brain betrayed her. She didn't want to admit it, but there was something between them. Something she couldn't quite explain a bond of some sort.

Eventually she found a way to move and she closed her folders on her desk. She had finished grading papers a while before Yusei had shown up in her office, but she knew that if he saw her work was finished he might have made her leave with him.

She lightly touched her lips recalling the sensation of his pressed against hers.

' _Why do I react to him like this?'_

Sayer had been her fiancé, but she never felt her heart speed up when she was near him. His kisses were always so cold and empty and his touch always made her flinch. Every time she said 'I love you' she felt the words come out robotically and even felt like she was betraying someone. She always thought that something was wrong with her, but now she was confused.

She walked out her office locking it behind her. She made sure the classes were empty and under lock and key before leaving. She made her way home mentally getting ready for that night.

TBC…

* * *

 _ **Okay guys so I have finally finished figuring out the plot line and where I want the story to go. I have most of the chapters already written on paper so it's all about me typing it up and adding and editing things, but spoiler alert I came up with a plot twist that I need your help on.**_

 _ **I have two choices on how to end the story choice**_

 _ **1) Dramatic, but on the safe side. And**_

 _ **2) Go big or go home and way out there ending**_

 _ **So please I'd like feedback so I can know how to set up the ending. The faster I figure it out the faster I can get the chapters up!**_

 _ **-MMXX**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _I'll drive you insane, life in the fast lane  
So hold on tight, we're never coming back again  
And there's no free ride, so won't you get inside?  
To play the game, honey, you have got to roll the dice_

 _I could be bad luck, you might be crazy_  
 _But I've got 9 lives, you only have 3_  
 _You're like my technique, I'm on a winning streak_ " -GOSSIP SLEEPING WITH SIRENS

* * *

Akiza spent the night at the hospital pulling extra shifts and sleeping in cots on her brief breaks. She had called Goodwin and requested the rest of the week off with the excuse for preparing for next week's exams.

"Dr. Izinski please go home you're running on fumes and that doesn't do anyone any good."

Before Akiza could address the unknown nurse, she was gone. For a split second, Akiza thought she knew the voice, but that was impossible. She really must be burned out if she was starting to imagine things. She sighed as she went to change her card from on duty to off duty.

She took off her coat and stethoscope before heading out. She hadn't been outside in the past two days and by the time she took her first steps outside it was already kind of late. As she pondered where to go she noticed a couple of familiar runners go by. Akiza ignored the commotion as she waited her turn to cross the street.

"Hey Akiza!"

Akiza looked up to see Crow waving and calling out to her from his runner.

"You look terrible. So, we all are heading to the racetrack again why don't you come by today?"

Before Akiza could come up with an excuse Crow was already speaking to her.

"You promised you'd come by next time and besides we haven't seen you in days come on!"

Akiza was too tired to argue as she finally relented. To her surprise Crow was handing her an extra helmet.

"You want me to get on that?"

"Yeah totally don't you remember our lessons? You got this!"

Akiza sighed as she put on the helmet and got on the back of his runner.

"That wasn't me Crow, but I appreciate whatever this is."

Akiza concentrated on not falling off as Crow revved his runner and took off. The length of the ride was short mainly because Crow was ignoring the speed limits, but much to her surprise, she was having fun. The rides weren't as scary as she originally thought.

"We're here. If you want to watch from the sidelines it's through that door." Crow pointed to a side door leading to stairs. "If you want to watch from a closer on the field er track come with me."

Akiza climbed off and took off the helmet and tossed it back to Crow. She looked up and noticed the box office.

"How do I get up there?"

"Uhh a there's an elevator-"

"I'll find it."

Akiza walked off leaving Crow behind. She quickly found her way to the elevator and climbed in. when the metal doors opened Akiza entered the room only to see Yusei watching through the windows. Akiza frowned as she tried to sneak away, but the ding of the elevator had given her presence away.

"Aki?"

"Look I simply came because of Crow and I thought you would be down there too. If I had known you would be here… I think I should go."

Akiza moved towards the elevator doors.

"No don't…" Yusei grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere.

"I mean I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"No want here." Akiza snatched back her hand before giving in. "Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded.

"Fine, but in that case, I'll go watch from down there."

Akiza walked out towards the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, Yusei managed to get in trapping them both in the small space.

"Are you following me Dr. Fudo?"

"I promised I wouldn't touch you."

Akiza situated herself as far away from Yusei as she could.

"Do I really make you that nervous?"

"Of course not."

Akiza crossed her arms in front of her in annoyance. Before Yusei could tease her more the lights in the elevator flickered before totally stopping the elevator. The sudden stop knocked Akiza off balance straight into Yusei's chest. They both landed with a thud. Akiza quickly got up, but Yusei kept still.

"Yusei?"

Akiza got close to his still form and noticed his chest was still rising and falling. Akiza gently touched his face, nothing. Akiza lightly patted his cheeks.

"Yusei get up!"

She looked him over not noticing any bleeding. She placed her ear over his heart and relaxed as the sound of his steady heartbeat. She got up and touched his forehead lightly. Without thinking Akiza placed a light kiss on his forehead. Yusei opened his eyes surprising her.

"Mhmmm Aki?"

Next thing she knew Yusei's hand was behind her head holding her in place as their lips met. Their kiss was short lived as a voice was heard over the intercom.

"There's been an unfortunate incident at the race track. Someone will be out to get you as soon as possible."

Akiza pushed herself away from Yusei and hugged her knees to her chest.

"No this- this is all my fault. I shouldn't have come."

Yusei approached her slowly before grabbing her and cradling her to his chest as Akiza tried to keep it together. He held her until she finally fell silent. The doors to the elevator opened quickly before Yusei could ask her anything Akiza bolted. Yusei followed.

They ran outside to the race track where Sherry and Crow were being hauled away in an ambulance. Akiza shoved past the crowd of people and inserted herself in the middle of the commotion. She got on the ambulance with the paramedics and Sherry. While Crow was hauled into another ambulance.

* * *

At the hospital….

Akiza was working on Sherry in intensive care, Crow was already in recovery. Sherry had gotten the worst of the crash while Crow had managed to soften his landing, but he was still rendered unconscious. Akiza spent the next six hours with her team working on Sherry.

After the surgery, Akiza was exhausted, but Sherry would be alright. She avoided the waiting area leaving another doctor to announce the good news. Akiza ran into Mina as she was leaving the hospital.

"Akiza may I have a word with you please?"

"Can it wait I'm exhausted-"

"It's about the test."

"Oh sure um…"

"The results were negative you aren't Aki Izayoi after all." Mina shook her head disappointed.

Akiza relaxed and shook her head.

"I know I'm not Aki."

"Sorry, but I had to make sure."

"I understand. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Akiza went home ignoring the pangs she felt upon hearing what Mina had to say to her. She knew she wasn't Aki, but it still hurt knowing she really was alone in the world. She didn't want to feel hopeful, but in the end, she had felt a glimmer of it. She wasn't going to be a replacement for this Aki. She wasn't willing to live another's life. Akiza entered her apartment and went to bed to sleep a dreamless sleep.

XXxxXX

It was Saturday morning when Akiza finally decided to leave her apartment. Only to run into Sherry and Yusei working on a runner at the front of the building.

"Sherry? When were you released?"

"Last night _cher_ thanks to you I feel like I was reborn."

"You should be resting."

" _Non,_ I need to work on my runner, which I have a part I need to pick up. Do you mind keeping Yusei company?"

"I-I dunno…"

"He won't mind I promise."

"Fine." Akiza sat on the stairs and watched as Yusei silently worked on the runner. Sherry smiled and left her alone with a quiet Yusei.

"You don't have to stay." Yusei spoke up.

"I-I know."

Akiza stayed silently thoughts going through her head. Sherry arrived an hour later and Akiza was off in her own head and Yusei was still silently working on her runner. Sherry was annoyed, so she decided to make a drastic move.

Sherry took off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra. She pulled up her hair in a ponytail and made her way over to Yusei. Sherry pulled Yusei aside and made it a point to make him take off his shirt he annoyingly did what he was told and went back to work.

When Akiza finally pulled herself away from her own thoughts she noticed Sherry had returned. They both were half naked and Sherry was real close to Yusei. Akiza noticed how well they worked together and how in sync they were with each other.

Akiza felt something tug at her heart and she silently got up and walked back into the building. Sherry noticed as Akiza sulked back into her apartment and sighed. Her plan had backfired and Yusei hadn't cared to notice.

"Dammit Yusei what's wrong with you? Don't you want to be with Akiza?"

"I'm done pushing her, all it seems to do is drive her away from me."

"And this isn't?"

"This is your mess I expect you to fix it."

Sherry sighed, but quickly got an idea.

"Uh Yusei I'm going to go see Jack and Carly. You better clean yourself up it's in your best interest _mon ami."_

"B-but uh."

Sherry was gone. Yusei sighed knowing it was pointless to argue with thin air.

* * *

Akiza refused to be jealous as she rummaged around her apartment. A knock on her door caught her attention. Akiza opened her door to reveal a very pregnant Carly.

"Carly? How are doing?"

"Akiza what are you doing today?! Nothing? Great Jack and I wanted to show a place we think would be good for a field trip! Bring your bathing suit, towels and extra clothes. Meet us up front in 5 minutes!"

Before Akiza could argue Carly was gone. Akiza realized there was no use moping around, so she changed and gathered her things. She was out front in five minutes like promised. Jack was loading up a jeep while Carly sat in the passenger seat. Carly's baby bump was starting to show. Akiza made her way over and Jack grabbed her bags loading them up.

"Room for one more?"

Akiza wore a deep red two-piece bathing suit with a sheer white beach dress for cover. She wore dark sunglasses and black beach sandals with her hair tied up in a messy bun. She slung a mini backpack with a change of clothes over her shoulders.

"Jack help Akiza up."

"No, that's ok. I'll just climb up."

Akiza stepped on one of the jeeps tires and grabbed onto the jeep swinging herself into the back of the jeep. Both Carly and Jack gaped at her and Akiza simply shrugged.

"I'm not some damsel in distress that's totally defenseless. I can take care of myself."

"Akiza I didn't know you could do that Akiza." Carly said.

"Do what? Climb into a jeep?"

"No it's just you just scaled the side of the jeep and I just assumed..."

"You assumed a stuck up woman who demands to be called doctor at work, wouldn't know how to climb into a jeep? Carly let me tell you a little secret, I can scale fences and climb trees too."

Jack let out a loud chuckle quickly covering it with a cough. Carly glared at Jack before looking at Akiza.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Jack said.

"I guess I deserve it , I'm not that open with any of you."

"Maybe you could be." Carly suggested.

Akiza didn't respond turning her attention to her surroundings.

"Akiza-"

"Carly don't." Jack whispered.

"It's ok. Carly, I've been doing a lot of thinking . All the facts I thought I knew are hazy. All I know is that ever since I showed up at the school tragedies and freak accidents have occurred. I believe the farther away I am from anyone the better. I don't know how else to explain it." Akiza said.

"..."

Akiza put on her sunglasses and began to lather on sunscreen under her see through beach dress. Jack finished packing the jeep up and they were off. Akiza was silent as Carly excitedly pointed out anything and everything. She watched as Jack pretended to be annoyed, but silently chuckled at his wife's antics. She smiled at their relationship. They were both of very different dynamics.

Soon they arrived at a beach that Akiza distinctly remembered. It was the beach she had her breakdown after the carnival. Akiza ignored her conflicting thoughts as Carly and Jack climbed off the jeep. Akiza got off the jeep and gathered her things as Jack pulled down a cooler.

Akiza smiled as a breeze played with her hair. She walked off leaving Carly and Jack arguing. Akiza was surprised that the beach was so empty, but she didn't mind having the beach all to themselves. Akiza laid out a beach towel and put her bag down. She took off the sheer dress and began to lather herself in sunscreen.

She thought about asking Carly to get her back, but when she looked over to where they had parked they were gone. Akiza looked to the other side and didn't see them. Instead she saw a bright red runner drive up and Akiza sighed. Carly and her devious plans. She had no choice but to stay since they had been her ride.

She watched as Yusei took off his helmet and made his way towards her. When he was an arm length away he stopped. They just stood neither of them speaking. Akiza finally gave in and held out her sunscreen bottle.

"Can you get my back?"

Yusei took the bottle and took off his riding gloves letting them drop on her towel. Akiza noticed a mark on his forearm as he kicked off his boots and socks. He took off his jacket and his shirt followed. He got behind her and Akiza sighed when she finally felt his skin on hers.

"I got your back. The question is, do you have mine?" He whispered in her ear.

She leaned back into him and nodded lost in the sensation of his closeness. His hands went to her waist as he hugged her from behind. Akiza's mind was foggy as she grabbed onto his arm. Yusei placed a kiss on her neck and Akiza's knees buckled. He caught her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Y-yusei." She sighed

"I got you Aki."

He carried her to the shore and stepped into the water with Akiza in his arms. When he was waist deep into the water Akiza climbed off. Gasping a little when she felt the cold water hit her very hot skin. Akiza playfully splashed water at him causing him to chuckle and splash her back.

Akiza got a devious idea as he splashed water at her. Without him noticing, she went underwater and swam up and grabbed his leg causing him to fall into the water with her. They both resurfaced and Yusei brushed away her hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her face and he traced her lips with his thumb. As his face got closer to hers, Akiza smirked before she turned and tried to splash away.

"Catch me if you can!"

She laughed as she could hear him splashing after her. Akiza managed to get close to the shore before she felt two large hands on her waist. She laughed as she bent down, caught in Yusei's grip. He picked her laughing form up and took her to the shore where he laid her down. Akiza was still laughing as Yusei laid beside her. Yusei laid on his side and leaned on his elbow watching Akiza's laughing form.

He traced her face lightly as Akiza finally calmed herself down. Akiza leaned into his touch before Yusei bent down and took her lips with his. Akiza sat up and kissed him back. Finally, she could forget for just one day. When they broke apart Yusei chuckled.

"Looks like the sun is setting."

Akiza looked around and noticed he was right. She felt like they had just arrived a bit ago.

"When did it get so late?"

"Dunno. Ever spent the night at the beach?"

"Mhmm not that I remember."

"There's a first time for everything."

"With you by my side…I'd do anything."

"Come with me then." Yusei smiled.

Yusei got up and held out his hand, which Akiza took. They grabbed their things and Akiza followed Yusei down the beach until they reached a cove. Akiza laughed as she saw a giant blanket laid out under a few trees with a makeshift fort. There was a pile of wood near the fort and a few tiki sticks around the area.

Yusei guided Akiza to the campsite and sat her down on the blanket. Akiza put her towel over her shoulders as she watched Yusei start the fire. When he did he jogged up to her and sat next to her. He rubbed his hands together and Akiza squeezed the towel tighter.

"Hey you should share."

"You should have brought your own."

"Come on." He tugged at her towel.

"It is all wet it'll just make everything worse."

"Well I'll just find another way to warm myself up then."

"How-"

Yusei interrupted her argument with a passionate kiss. Akiza kissed him back with the same fervor. Yusei broke off the kiss only to kiss her neck. Akiza roamed his body with her fingertips. Yusei lightly bit into her neck and Akiza moaned. Yusei moved his hands up her leg and thigh. Yusei kissed her again. Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her closer to his body.

Yusei's hand roamed up her midriff to lightly graze her breast. Akiza moaned feeling sensitive. Yusei broke the kiss to trail small kisses down to her chest. Akiza felt lost in his ministrations and overall happy she was finally giving herself mind, heart, and body to Yusei Fudo.

* * *

The next day…

Akiza and Yusei were arriving to the teacher's building when they noticed Mina and Trudge speaking to Crow and Sherry at the front of the building. They watched as Trudge wrote on a notepad as Crow and Sherry argued.

Trudge noticed them first and made a snarky comment.

"Day at the beach huh?"

"Something like that, so what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"We found traces of sabotage in our runners." Crow said.

Akiza zoned as Sherry and Crow talked to Yusei about what they found in their runners. Akiza let go of Yusei's hand and went into her apartment to change. She was in the shower thinking over things when she felt a new resolve she hadn't felt before. She was going to protect those she loved even at the cost of her life.

Akiza turned off the shower and quickly got dressed before heading out. She knew exactly who she had to talk to. Goodwin.

* * *

 **TBC…. So I think I have one last chapter and the epilogue left… drama is gonna go down next chappie. It's so close to the end and TBH I already have two short stories I'm working on 1- 5 chapters max with min drama and one long chapter with drama so HAKUNA MATATA don't be mad at me…**


	8. Chapter 8

" _I'm looking for a companion with a adventurous soul that'll fight with me…They say that it's best if one stays with the life they have rather than risk it…" Ivan Arana Maldito Destino (Cursed Destiny)_

* * *

"Jack they locked us in!" She began to panic looking for an emergency handle, but there was none.

"No way. Hey! Hey we're inside! Is there anyone out there?!" Akiza began to pound on the door and scream.

"No, no, no this can't be happening." Akiza began to hyperventilate.

"Aki."

"Why the hell did Goodwin not have emergency knobs installed?"

"Aki."

"Better yet, why have me do his dirty work? Why couldn't he just take care of it? I'm already fixing his damn school."

Akiza kept pounding on the door screaming.

"Somebody! Help! We're in here!"

"Aki! Stop!" Jack grabbed her shoulders and Akiza shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me!"

"Akiza you need to calm down. Somebody will come when they need something."

"That could be hours Jack hours! This is the backup freezer that's why it's the only one with a lock!" Akiza was trying to calm herself, but she was failing.

"Then you need to conserve your energy."

"No, no, no you don't understand I-I can't!"

"Akiza you're a doctor get a grip on yourself! You should know more than anyone-"

"You don't think I know that?! Jack just stop!"

Akiza slid down to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Jack blew hot air into his hands and rubbed his arms up and down.

"Akiza let me keep you warm." Jack sighed.

"No. Don't touch me." Akiza was shivering more and more as minutes passed by and the darkness was unnerving her.

Soon enough the silence of the cold room was broken by Akiza's whimpers.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." She kept mumbling repeatedly.

"Akiza?" Akiza rocked her body back and forth ignoring Jack lost in her memories.

Jack felt his way towards her mumbles and sat down next to her. Akiza flinched. Jack took off his coat and put it on her shoulders, which she shrugged off.

"Don't touch me." She whimpered.

"Here put this on, your sweater is much too thin." Jack insisted.

"No. Leave me be."

"Look Akiza you know the only way to keep warm is by keeping our bodies close." Jack inched closer grabbing onto her shoulders.

"No! don't touch me!"

"Bloody hell."

Akiza struggled to move away dragging herself away only a few inches before she gave up. After a few more minutes passed Jack spoke up.

"Hey Aki are you okay?"

"No." She whimpered. "I-I don't want to…die here Jack. I-I'm s-sorry for being such a witch." She mumbled. She sounded like a child a lost child. Jack couldn't help it, but he felt something click.

"You aren't going to die here Akiza. Why would you want to die next to this stubborn jerk huh?"

"No." She stifled a chuckle. "You aren't such a jerk, Jack you're just as soft as I am inside. You're just a big fluffy teddy bear with an accent." Akiza teased.

"Carly's the only one that would agree, wouldn't she? Akiza added.

"Carly? What does she have anything to do with me?" Jack started to move towards her voice.

"I'm not stupid J-jack…" Akiza drifted.

"Aki?"

"Mhhmm.."

Jack covered Akiza with his coat when he reached her. He sat himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head into her cold neck as she spoke.

"J-jack?"

"Yes?"

"C-c-can you tell me…about A-aki?"

"What?"

"T-t-the woman you all think I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Not r-r-really, but if I'm going to die then…" Akiza's voice trailed off.

"Aki was sweet, kind, and friendly. She was part of our team and I was-"

"Team?"

"Yeah we would ride together on our runners always getting into some kind of trouble."

"Sounds like fun. Nothing that I would ever…do." Akiza was drifting off.

"H-hey Aki."

"J-Jack I have to…te-ll you something…i-m-…"

"Shh Aki."

"I'm gonna die… I have to… C-Carly…" Akiza was struggling to keep her eyes open.

If they were going to freeze to death in that freezer, then she had to tell Jack about Carly maybe he would have the will to live long enough to get rescued.

"No Aki I won't let you go, just remember. Remember how we would ride our runners together, t-the wind blowing through your hair and the h-heat of the sun on your skin. The warmth of the s-sun. T-think about the person or thing you l-love the m-most."

"Y-yusei. Yusei…" Akiza mumbled. Soon they both could no longer speak only sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"What do you mean Jack missed three of his classes? He was supposed to meet me for lunch." Carly questioned.

"Akiza missed her meeting with me." Sherry chimed in.

"Yeah I had her students show up to my class." Misty said.

"I had some of Jack's show up to my room." Crow walked up to the group of women speaking.

"No one showed up to mine." Kalin joined in.

"That's cause you're scary Kalin!" Leo appeared.

"What are we talking about?" Bruno spoke up from behind Leo scaring him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Leo shrieked.

"Guys! Guys! Akiza and Jack are missing!" Luna ran to the group stopping to catch her breath once she reached them.

"Yeah we know." Leo said.

"Well did anyone ask Goodwin?" Luna asked.

"He's out on some business meeting." Sherry responded.

"What about Yusei?"

"…" They all looked at each other silently wondering why they hadn't thought about asking Yusei.

Kalin, Crow, Leo, and Bruno decided to split up and look for the missing teachers on their own. The rest all made a beeline to Yusei's office.

Yusei was confused as a group of his friends barged into his office. Especially since it was lunch time and the teachers made it a point that lunch time was sacred.

"Um what's up guys?"

Everyone began talking simultaneously.

"Whoa! One at a time!"

"Jack and Akiza have been missing all day. Their phones are out of service, Jack's runner is still on campus, and we've looked everywhere for them!" Luna said.

"What? Why am I only finding out now? I know Aki was here this morning before school and I can't imagine that she would miss her classes for anything." Yusei sighed scratching his forehead.

"You guys go find Mina and have her help with the search. I'll go over to their offices and see if they left any clues behind."

"Alright." Sherry nodded.

The teachers went off in search of Mina and Yusei made his way to Jack's office, which was right across from his. As always Jack's door was unlocked and his room was a mess.

"No wonder Jack likes to bug me, his office is a mess. I should've known something was up when he never should up to my office during his planning."

Yusei decided it would be pointless trying to sort through the mess, so he decided to go look in Akiza's office. However, her door, unlike Jack's, was locked and in Yusei's frustration he thumped his head on her door. As he opened his eyes he noticed a note on the floor.

He picked it up to read it and realized it was a list of random duties. He reread it and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He took off to the cafeteria catching the attentions of the teachers, who followed him. As he made into the cafeteria, he ran past the protesting lunch ladies and into the kitchen.

He threw open the closest refrigerator door, but it was empty. He went by opening and closing doors until he reached the last one that wouldn't budge.

"Locked?"

"What's the meaning of this?!" A very angry, red, puffed faced lunch lady demanded.

"I need the key to open this door right now!" Yusei began to fear the worst and his usual calm demeanor was gone.

Everyone who knew Yusei was shocked at his sudden outburst. The lunch lady was so stunned she wordlessly handed him her key to the freezer. He unlocked it and flipped on the light switch. The horde of teachers followed behind him as he entered the vast freezer.

His heart stopped as he saw his best friend curled up in a ball with the woman he loved almost frozen.

"Kalin, Crow! Help me come on!"

"Yeah we're here!" Crow assured him.

"Help me grab Jack."

"N-n-no h-h-help h-her..." Jack stuttered. "…first.."

Yusei picked up Akiza and carried her out of the freezer. Crow and Kalin stayed back to help Jack out of the freezer.

"Aki talk to me! Tell me you're okay."

"Mhmm…Y-yusei?"

"Oh thank goodness."

"S-s-so c-c-co.."

"I got you Aki."

" !" A boy in Yusei and Akiza's homeroom caught Yusei's attention.

"Jay?"

"Miss Nisaga told me to go find Martha and tell her to have two warm water baths ready. Martha told me to find you and bring you to the girl's ice bath area. She filled the girls and boys ice baths with warm water."

"Thank you Jay. Now go find Mr. Hogan and Mr. Kessler."

The boy nodded and went off to find Crow and Kalin as fast as he could.

Yusei rushed to the baths and found Martha waiting.

"Come on my boy place her in the bath and hold her head above water. She's much too weak to keep herself up. "

"Alright."

They placed Akiza into the warm water.

"My boy help me remove her clothes."

"What me?!" Yusei blushed.

"Yes I can't do it all by myself!" Martha affirmed.

"O-okay.'' Yusei took off his coat leaving only a sleeveless shirt.

Martha removed her thin sweater and began to unbutton her shirt and her pants. She took off her flats and slid off her pants. Yusei tried to keep from looking, but Akiza's head lulled and Martha scolded him.

"Yusei I know you're a gentleman, but I need you to watch her while I go find her some hot tea to warm up her insides."

"What you're leaving me alone?"

"Yes, but only for a minute. Watch her and keep removing those clothes for her."

Yusei kept Akiza's head above the water and kept working her shirt off with one hand. He managed to take off her shirt when she began to moan.

"Mhmm…"

"Aki?"

Akiza's eyes opened wide and she gasped.

"Dr. Fudo? What are you doing?"

"Uhh.."

Akiza realized her state of undress and she freaked.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!" Akiza pushed herself away from him and tried to cover herself with her arms. In the process of scooting away she splashed water everywhere wetting Yusei and spilling water on the floor.

"You pervert get away from me!"

"Okay I'm leaving." Yusei got up to leave, but he slipped onto the floor groaning in pain.

"Ouch."

"A-are you okay Dr. Fudo?"

"N-not exactly."

Akiza got out of the bath and held out her hand to help him up, but in her weak state she ended up falling on top of Yusei much to her embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Akiza attempted to get up only to faint on top of Yusei.

"Mhmm warm." She mumbled into his chest.

"Oh my Yusei Fudo! What is the meaning of this?!" Martha stood at the doorway with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"Martha I swear it's not what it looks like!" Yusei's face bloomed red from embarrassment.

"It looks to me like Miss Izinski here woke up while I was away, attacked you out of embarrassment and then fainted."

"W-well I guess it might be like that." Yusei sighed.

Between Martha and Yusei, they got her back into the warm bath. Yusei kept Akiza's head above the water as Martha took her temperature hoping it would rise. Soon enough Martha let out a sigh of relief as the thermometer's numbers slowly rose.

In a few minutes, Akiza was slowly waking up. Martha brought the cup of warm tea to her lips coaxing her to drink. Akiza drank the tea as she regained consciousness. Her blue lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"Shh child you're okay." Martha soothed as she began to drain the tub.

"My dear boy help me take her to the nurse's office please." Martha motioned to Akiza. Yusei nodded as Akiza began to protest.

"Miss, my boy Yusei saved you from a cold death the least you could do is thank him and let him help you." Martha scolded.

Akiza simply nodded as Yusei scooped her up in his arms. Akiza buried her head into his chest in embarrassment. Martha covered Akiza with a towel and Yusei's coat. Yusei carried her all the way to Martha's office and laid her in a prepared cot. Her covered her in blankets to keep her warm.

When he finished, his eyes met her confused brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"W-why are y-you so n-nice to me?"

"If I told you, you might fire me."

Akiza physically flinched and instead looked away.

"..y-you."

"What?" Yusei strained to hear her whisper.

"T-thank y-you."

"Aki-"

"How's your friend doing? Jack, how is he?"

"He was awake when we got to you, but I don't know yet. That stubborn man is probably boasting his bravery to the entire staff right now."

"Go chec-k-k o-on him I'll be alright." Akiza pushed.

"I can't leave you alone. Martha is with him right now he'll be just fine."

"Y-you're stubborn. G-go check on your friend and leave me be! He's your friend and I'm only a stra-"

"No you're only the love of my life Aki my place is besides yours."

"How…you don't even know me."

"I know enough." He pushed her bangs out of her face and leaned in touching his forehead against hers.

"W-what are you-?"

His lips crashed into her cold ones. She moaned at the sensation of his warmth on her cold lips. He took the chance to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Akiza responded by wrapping her hands in his hair and bringing him closer to her cold body.

He slid his hands on her waist to keep her from falling. Her blankets slowly gave way and Akiza didn't care since his warmth is all she yearned for. They separated only for Yusei to dip into the crook of her neck and place open mouthed kisses making Akiza moan. His hands traveled up her torso stopping beneath her ribcage. Akiza closed her eyes reeling in pleasure. He trailed small and sweet kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts. Akiza only cared for how good he was making her feel all that heat she yearned for. Later she would blame it on being delusional, but for now she would give in.

"Yusei!"

Suddenly Akiza was lying on her back her eyes half closed she reached out for his warmth, but he was gone making her whimper.

Yusei on the other hand was trying hard to keep Akiza underneath the blankets while Sherry stood at the entrance of the office with a Cheshire cat smile. She put aside a mug and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You're lucky it is only _moi mon ami_. Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"Sherry what are you doing here?"

"Martha sent me with some warm tea, but seems you beat me to it _non_? We don't need her getting overheated now do we?"

Akiza finally settled down falling asleep on the cot.

"How's Jack doing?" Yusei asked straightening his clothes and fixing his hair.

"He's awake doing better than this sleeping beauty…although Carly didn't try jumping his bones just yet."

"You're right… I shouldn't have taken advantage of her-"

"Looks to _moi_ that she was the one taking advantage. She's closer than you think Yusei trust me I'm a woman."

"Thanks Sherry. Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I go check up on Jack?"

"Yeah then maybe you'll learn something new today…"

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Yusei left confused at Sherry's antics. Sherry pulled a chair up to her bedside and chuckled.

"I know you're awake Aki."

Akiza groaned and turned her face away from Sherry's gaze.

"Fine if you wanna be that way. Yusei's a good kisser huh? His touch is enough to warm up even the coldest of hearts."

"Leave me alone." Akiza grumbled.

"Ahh so you are awake."

"Shut up."

"So you aren't a pillow talker. What a shame, Yusei is."

Akiza turned her flushed face towards Sherry.

"I know what you're trying to do Sherry and it's not going to work."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You're trying to make me jealous and it's not going to work. I could care less about Yusei and his past relationships."

"You know Yusei has only ever had one other relationship in the past and it is very important to him and to you."

"Leave me be already."

"You can't hide from the truth forever.'

"What truth?"

"The one you refuse to see."

Sherry got up and left leaving behind a very flushed and confused Akiza.

* * *

Carly was tearing up as she watched Martha feed Jack warm soup. Jack could barely keep his eyes open Carly had never seen Jack so weak, so vulnerable. Finally, after a few minutes of Jack being soaked in warm water and being fed with hot teas and soup he finally regained color. Kalin and Crow got Jack into a pull-out bed Crow just happened to have in his office.

"Carly please take care of this bonehead for me no matter how stubborn he gets." Martha said.

One by one the teachers filed out leaving Carly alone with Jack. As Carly stood beside him he reached out for her. She got close and with strength that surprised her pulled her down to him. His cold lips crash into hers in a desperate kiss.

"J-jack…" she struggled to pull away from him.

"Carly I love you so much."

"Jack I have something important to tell you."

"Mhhmm?"

"Jack I was so scared and when I saw you in that freezer…I-"

"It's okay Carly you heard Martha you just have to make sure you keep my body temperature up."

He pulled her into another kiss. Carly responded with just as much fervor.

"Jack wait." Carly pushed him back lightly.

"Carly I almost died today I don't want to wait."

"That's why you need to listen to me-"

Jack kissed her shutting her up. Carly pushed him back again getting frustrated.

"Carly?"

"Jack I'm pregnant!"

"Wh-what?!"

"You're going to be a dad, Jack!"

"D-dad…me? Carly, am I dead?"

"No Jack, you're gonna be a dad."

Jack hugged Carly happier than he's ever been.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Yusei stood at the entrance of Crow's office quietly watching the scene before him.

"Yusei! Um Jack can tell you… I'm going to go see how Aki is doing."

Carly left in a hurry leaving Jack and Yusei alone.

"So a father huh?" Yusei stated.

"Yeah wasn't exactly expecting that or you know getting so close to death on the same damn day."

"Jack what exactly happened?"

"Not really sure. Akiza asked me to help her move a pallet that was too heavy for her. She unlocked the big freezer and walked in to show me where to place the pallet. The next thing I know the door shuts and the lights go out. Akiza began to freak out and she wouldn't even let me touch her. We were freezing to death and she refused my coat for warmth. It wasn't until she was close to dying did I finally understand her."

"You Jack Atlas… the same man who called her a witch."

"I regret that. Yusei something is up with her and I think she's close to coming back to us. I might have been close to passing out, but I told her to think of the thing she loved most and the last thing I heard was your name."

* * *

Carly made her way to Martha's office when she ran into Sherry.

"So I'm guessing you finally told him huh?"

"Sherry?"

"What you think you could hide something so important from me?"

"You're too noisy for your own good."

"That's rich coming from you."

"You're coming from Martha's office?"

"Akiza's fine I'd let her rest if I were you."

"Fine you're right."

* * *

Kalin made his way into the bar he and Misty had been watching the past few days. He had lied to Misty and headed out to confront the owner about allowing underage kids in. As he pushed the door in he caused the bar to go silent. He took his seat at the bar and asked for water and the owner. Kalin was mid-drink when a familiar face appeared.

"Well, look who it is."

"Lawton."

Kalin swallowed his water and stood defiantly.

"Rumors had it that you're a teacher now."

"Rumors aren't wrong all the time, Lawton."

"So what's the goody two shoes doing back here? Thought you reformed."

"I'm not looking for trouble Lawton I just need to talk to the owner of this place."

"You're in luck creepy dude. That would be me."

"Figures." Kalin mumbled.

In that moment, a commotion caught their attention.

"I said let go!"

Kalin groaned recognizing the voice. He pushed past a group of patrons and found Misty struggling in a man's grasp.

"I'd suggest you do what the lady says." Kalin spoke up.

"Or what?"

"You'll have to answer to me." Kalin balled his fists ready.

The man let go of Misty and simply scoffed.

"No whore is worth it."

Kalin gritted his teeth, but Misty held onto his arm keeping him from making a move.

"Misty-"'

"Kalin don't."

"You must be Kalin's girl."

Lawton was watching Misty making Kalin feel unnerved.

"Lawton we're here to take back our students." Kalin stated.

"She's a teacher? Hot. How about we have ourselves a little wager, for old times' sake."

Kalin narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Alright I'll bite what are the stakes?"

"Kalin don't-"Misty began.

"If you win the kids will be back at school and in their class, bright and early starting tomorrow, but if I win the hot teacher and I will get better acquainted tonight."

"Uh Kalin I-"

"Deal."

"You haven't even heard what the bet is going to be!" Lawton laughed surprised.

"Don't worry Lawton I know I can beat you in whatever your silly little game you choose." Kalin snapped back.

"You sure are cocky for a creepy dude. No matter and since you're so confident then you won't mind if I pick our little challenge."

Kalin had a sinking feeling as he watched Lawton grin and saunter behind the bar.

"I fear nothing." Kalin crossed his arms across his chest.

"I hear you went through some intense rehabilitation at the facility in record time."

"So?"

Lawton slammed a few glasses and a glass bottle full of amber liquid on the bar.

"If you can drink me under the table then you win, but if you can't then not only will this pretty sidepiece you got stay here, but you will stay the hell away from my business got that?"

"Kalin don't there's got to be another way-" Misty began.

"Deal." Kalin sat on the stool in front of Lawton ignoring Misty's pleas.

Lawton uncorked the bottle and filled the small glasses. Much to Misty's dismay the challenge continued.

Lawton was a rowdy drinker throwing insults between drinks and parading around like he had already won. Kalin simply drank in silence wincing ever so slightly and every so often. Misty watched as Kalin managed to get his hands on a salt shaker and tipped it back only to spit and cough.

"Kalin?!" Misty took the shaker from him and made him face her. His eyes clouded with alcohol seemed so distant and cold.

"I meant to do that- why did you come Misty? Why would you do that? Why are you so mean to me?"

"Kalin I-"

Before Misty could answer him, they heard a loud thud catching their attention. Misty almost cried of relief as she realized Lawton had just passed out and landed very unceremoniously on the bar floor. Kalin managed to struggle to his feet and, with the help of Misty, he managed to stand and speak.

"When Lawton wakes up let him know that I-I expect h-im to keep his word." He was beginning to slur his words and the world seemed unsteady.

Misty managed to get Kalin out of the bar and sat him around the corner of the building where he proceeded to vomit.

"God I feel awful let's go home Misty where's my runner?"

"No Kalin you are in no condition to be standing let alone driving."

"Misty give me my keys."

"I said no."

"Misty I'm warning you-" Kalin growled

"What Kalin?! God I can't with you. You run hot and cold and it's frustrating and I can't believe that a douche like Lawton knows more about you than I do since you won't talk about it-"

"About what Misty? About my time at the facility? Really? I don't want to dwell in the past but dammit life just won't let me first Aki and now this give me a break."

"You sure sobered up quickly-"

"I don't stay drunk for very long that's why I had to go through that rehab Lawton talked about."

"Still I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving."

"Call Trudge."

"Trudge? Why not Crow, Jack, Yusei, or even Bruno?"

"Jack needs to rest he almost didn't get a chance to see another day. Bruno and Sherry have been working on some adjustments on their runners. Yusei is probably dealing with his own matters of the heart. Crow has his own kids to take care of. So why not Trudge?"

"Right Jack and Akiza's accident, the runners, and Crow's orphans. When are you going to learn to ask for help? You're putting everything literally everything before yourself."

"Just call Trudge he was my- sponsor in the facility." Kalin sighed.

"Trudge?!"

"Yeah Trudge so can you please call him already?"

Misty sighed and dialed the officer's number. Trudge was surprisingly understanding and curt. Misty told him the address and hung up.

"He's on his way, but I'm not leaving until he gets here."

"Wouldn't expect you to."

They sat on a curb in silence. Kalin eventually sighed and spoke up.

"Lawton and I used to run in the same gangs before I met Jack, Crow, and Yusei. The guy was really messed up and I guess I was too, I just never realized it until it was too late. I lost it and declared an impossible war that the guys wanted nothing to do with, how can I blame them? I turned my back on my friends and ended up at the facility. I blamed Yusei my best friend. I went through some intense and really illegal rehab. It turned me around, but my thirst for revenge was too strong. I got out early due to good behavior and hunted down Yusei. That's when I met Aki."

"Aki?"

"Yeah Aki was well still is as beautiful as a rose and Yusei's one true weakness. I tried using her, but she made me see how wrong I was and Yusei was not to blame, but myself. Of course, I had already dragged you into my petty plans before then."

"Yup I remember that pain and how Yusei opened my eyes to the truth."

"I never did apologize for using you."

"It's not like I wasn't using you."

"Misty-"

"Hey!" Trudge pulled up at the curb.

"What the hell Kalin?!"

Misty got up as Trudge pulled Kalin up to his feet by his ear.

"Martha's going to kill me for not watching out for your dumb ass."

"Trudge you're going to have an aneurism if you don't calm down."

Misty slowly sneaked away as she saw Trudge's face turn red and a vein in his forehead protrude.

Kalin watched as Misty left leaving him with angry Trudge.

"Trudge I've got a gift for you…"

* * *

The next morning…

Akiza stood at the front gates watching as both students and teachers arrived. She ignored the looks and whispers. Akiza was covering for Mina and Trudge.

"Good morning Dr. Izinski."

Akiza turned to lock gazes with none other than Yusei.

"Morning."

"They've got you on officer duty?"

"Yeah both Mina and Trudge were needed at sector security."

Yusei took a stand beside her and Akiza threw him a questioning look.

"Guess they would need all the man power they could get after last night."

"Last night?" Akiza questioned.

"Yeah haven't you heard about the huge bust on illegal weapon shipments?"

"No, but you know the saying crime doesn't pay and what not. I suppose Mina and Trudge will be reinstated into their previous positions." Akiza mumbled.

"Oh?"

"They made the bust. Why else would they send over replacement officers if they needed all the man power they could get?"

"You'd be a hell of a detective."

"I'm a doctor and I don't plan on changing my profession any time soon."

"Yet you're here working as a doctor."

The bell rang before Akiza could respond. Akiza began to close the gates when Yusei grabbed her wrist.

"Are you going to pretend that yesterday didn't happen?"

"I almost died so yes I think so."

"Not about that-"

"Hey! Wait!" A group of kids ran up to the entrance.

Akiza didn't recognize the students, but she realized something.

"We're sorry we're late, but Mr. Kessler said we could come back to class."

Yusei watched as Akiza sighed and opened the gates up.

"This will be the only time you may come in late, but do show up on time if you wish to stay enrolled." She moved aside letting the kids in.

"Thanks!"

They left in a hurry and Akiza locked then gate. Yusei watched her silently.

"What?"

Yusei simply smiled.

"I love you Aki."

Akiza rolled her eyes and brushed him off. He simply chuckled and headed off to his classroom. Akiza decided that before she would lock herself in her office she would go peek into Kalin's classroom. She stopped outside his door and peeked in through the window and smiled at the full classroom.

"He did it." Akiza turned and found herself face to face with Misty.

"Miss Tre-"

"He got them back for you." Misty interrupted. Akiza looked at her curiously.

"Am I missing something here?"

"What?"

"Fist your little show at Zora's and now this."

"What little show?"

"Cut it out Misty I know you weren't drunk you hadn't been drinking sake or any alcohol when I arrived."

"Sorry it's uh nothing I should get going-"

"Wait." Akiza almost reached out for her. Misty stopped.

"Here." Akiza gave Misty a thick stack of papers she had been holding.

"What's this?"

"A manuscript that I'd like you to look over maybe you can use it for your winter production or something. Just a thought." Akiza shrugged.

"Okay thanks I guess." Misty took the heavy stack of papers from her.

"Misty before you go I'd like to clear something up."

"What's that?"

"I'm not interested in any type of relationships other than coworker relationship that's necessary."

Akiza walked off leaving a stunned Misty.

* * *

By lunch time the courtyard was busy and Akiza's office was being worked on, so she decided to take her lunch to the roof. However, on her way up she noticed a suspicious woman walking around. She wore an attempt of a teacher's outfit, but she had never seen her before.

Akiza followed from afar and realized the woman wasn't alone. She was guiding Kalin into a secluded part of the school. Aki quickly ducked into a room and paged security into total lockdown. Akiza was sure the woman would be panicked at the sounds of alarms. She ran out to find Kalin and the woman, but they were gone. The classrooms were locked and the students were all ushered into the cafeteria.

Akiza began to run dreading the worst. She finally found them out in the courtyard. Kalin was kneeling with his hands in the air and the woman was aiming the gun at his head.

"This is for LAWTON!"

Akiza ran as fast as she could, but the sound of the shot stilled her for a brief second. Akiza wasn't sure what exactly happened, but when she arrived Mina had the woman in cuffs. Akiza fell to her knees and in a shock, began to work on the victim.

Kalin was okay he laid on his side in a shock, but Misty laid with her hair strewn around her like a halo.

"What- what happened?" Akiza checked her pulse and sighed in relief just as Misty opened her eyes and began to cough.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Misty gasped.

Akiza almost cried of relief as she pulled out the manuscript she had just given Misty. A single bullet lodged in between the leather and papers.

"you're going to be okay."

Kalin pulled Misty into his arms and cradled her to his chest. Akiza in a daze walked over to Mina and the woman who was struggling against her cuffs. The woman had wild eyes and her long brown mane was a mess. As Akiza's eyes locked with hers the woman began to laugh manically.

"You! I know you! You're quite popular you know! You're the girl everyone's looking for!"

"I'm sorry?" Akiza was confused as she rambled.

"Dead or alive." She threw herself at Akiza knocking her to the ground.

"Divine. Sayer. He's coming for you." She whispered in her ear before being pulled off her.

Akiza lay shocked and confused for a few minutes. The next thing she knew Yusei was pulling her into his arms asking her questions that she couldn't quite understand.

"Aki. Hey talk to me."

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Akiza pushed Yusei away from her and shook her head.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"You don't seem fine. Come on let one of the paramedics check you out."

"I said I was fine!"

Akiza pushed past him and made a beeline to Goodwin's office. When she arrived, she was surprised to find Atsuko missing and the door to Goodwin's office slightly ajar. Cautiously, she entered the dark office and turned the lights on. No one was there. Akiza decided that this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

She quietly locked the door behind her and began to shuffle through Goodwin's desk. She shuffled through material and sorted them placing them where she found them. She went through opening and closing drawers until she found a locked one.

Akiza began to search for a key or something else she could use to pick the lock. Akiza froze when the door knob began to turn. She could've sworn she had locked the door and the only ones with keys to the office was Atsuko and Goodwin himself.

Akiza quickly hid underneath the desk brining her knees to her chest and the office chair as close to her as possible. Her heart began to beat wildly against her chest as she heard the door open and close. She took in a deep breath to calm her down as she heard step by step someone getting closer.

She readied herself for a confrontation that might end up very badly for her. The chair was moved and Akiza looked up in a shock.

"Are we playing hide and seek now?"

 **TBC…**

* * *

 _ **Another cliffhanger I'm sorry! Don't kill me yet guys! I know a lot went down in this chapter I have to save something for the later chapters. I sincerely feel like this chapter went quickly into everything, but ce la vie… Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing it makes me want to get this chapters out quicker!**_

 _ **PS- I added an OC for a quick appearance based on one of my faithful reviewers and readers *hint hint***_

 _ **-MMXX**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry guys for taking so dang long, but you know the hurricane and not having power for a couple of weeks kinda had us busy and I just got lost with track of time…**_

* * *

" _Destiny tricked me and by surprise it took me… how much this love hurts me I never wanted I never wanted to hurt you." -Ivan Arana Como me duele este amor (How much this love hurts me)_

* * *

"Are we playing hide and seek now?"

Akiza's almond brown eyes met with Yusei's cobalt blue and Akiza sighed in relief. Yusei extended his hand out to her and Akiza slapped it away.

"Hey now."

Akiza crawled out on her own and stood with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Akiza huffed and turned her attention back to the lock drawer.

"Just doing some inventory."

"Are you trying to break into that?" Yusei looked over her shoulder.

"No."

"Here let me. Besides I did just pick the lock on the door."

Akiza sighed and moved aside letting Yusei look. He had it open as soon as Akiza had stepped back. Akiza raised an eyebrow impressed and Yusei shrugged.

"Old habits die hard."

"Hey! I got it open, didn't I?"

"Let's see what he is hiding." Akiza began to dig around when they suddenly heard Goodwin's voice.

Yusei was already at a closet door, but Akiza wasn't willing to give up when she was so close. Yusei had to pry her away and lock the drawer at the same time. He shoved her into the closet and closed it quietly behind him. He held her to his chest and covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

Akiza was livid and willing to confront Goodwin. She struggled to get free from his grasp. They could hear Goodwin shuffling around and speaking in low whispers. Yusei was struggling to keep Akiza quiet when he got an idea. Not a smart idea, but it was an idea.

He replaced his gloved hand with his lips stilling Akiza. The kiss only grew intense as Akiza struggled against him. Yusei only held tighter pushing past her lips and deepening the kiss. Akiza got an idea as she stood in his grasp. Instead of struggling Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Yusei placed his hands on her waist giving Akiza more room. Akiza's plan was to distract Yusei enough for her to get away, but she quickly lost her concentration. Akiza pushed Yusei's jacket off craving his warmth and the feel of his skin. Yusei's hands slid underneath Akiza's shirt resting on her ribcage.

Akiza felt alive. She felt a fire within her that she alone wouldn't be able to tame. Next thing she knew her own blazer and shirt had joined Yusei's jacket, belt, gloves, and shirt on the floor. Akiza traced her fingers across Yusei's bare chest.

Yusei pulled her waist to his pulling her closer and roughly deepened his next kiss. Akiza moaned as their tongues danced in their mouths. Yusei broke the kiss only to place small kisses on her neck.

"Shh.." his breath tickled her ear and she leaned into his chest and wrapped her hands around him unknowingly scratching him. Akiza wanted him to touch her everywhere anything to calm the fire building up inside her.

Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer he stopped making her whimper.

"He's gone."

Akiza 's mind was hazy from want.

"What?"

"Goodwin left come on we have to get out of here."

Akiza realized why he had come onto her so fiercely and it made her angry. She pushed him off and quickly pulled on her blouse and her blazer. Yusei quickly pulled his clothing on following behind an angry Akiza.

"Hey wait what's wrong?"

"What's wrong really?!"

Akiza turned to face him. Her face was flushed giving her rosy cheeks and to Yusei she was beautiful. Akiza wasn't too sure why she was so angry.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again!"

"Hey! You didn't exactly push me away."

Akiza huffed and tried to leave, but Yusei was fast and he had her wrist. Next thing Akiza knew she was pushed up against the wall with one leg around Yusei's waist.

"I didn't think it would be right moment for this, but if it makes you happy then I'll do it."

He kissed her roughly and Akiza slapped him stunning him. She shoved him off her and ran off sighing in relief as she realized Atsuko and Goodwin were gone. As she ran off she couldn't help letting out a few stray tears.

* * *

Yusei hadn't understood her at all. In the closet, they had almost given into each other, but Yusei didn't think it was the right moment. She was so angry and he was frustrated with her. He hadn't thought it through and next thing he knew he had practically forced himself onto her.

The look of hurt had shocked him more than her slap. He let her go deciding to give her space. Instead he turned his attention back to the locked drawer. He went over and picked the lock. Inside he found documents, but nothing incriminating so it was a dead end.

However, as Yusei placed everything back he recognized a name. Divine.

* * *

Akiza made it to the apartments. She was on her way to her apartment when she found Misty standing in front of her door.

"Misty? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah um Aki I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

"It's my job Misty."

"I know, but you know when you were kneeling above me I could hear your voice. You told me to remember. That I needed to believe. I woke up, because of one word you said."

"Oh? And what exactly did I say?"

"Toby."

"Toby? I don't know anyone named Toby."

"I heard you say his name."

"Wait isn't Toby your kid brother that…" Akiza trailed off as she saw Misty's sad eyes.

"He's not dead. You used to believe that too." Misty scoffed.

"The impact must've been harder than I imagined let me check-"

"No! I don't know what you're playing at, but please just stop Aki! You're hurting us more than you can imagine!"

Misty took off leaving behind a confused Akiza.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

"Hey Akiza, we should talk." Yusei walked into her office. Akiza got up and gathered her things.

"Sorry unless it's work related then I really have to be going."

"You don't have a first period."

"True but I have to go talk to Goodwin." Akiza brushed past him and waited for Yusei to step out before locking her door.

"I'll walk you to Goodwin's office-"

Akiza stopped to turn and face him. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about what happened in the nurse's office."

"I don't remember anything from that day only getting locked in a freezer. Or do you want me to tell you how it feels to have your blood slowly freeze and know that you're slowly dying?"

"No Akiza I want you to tell me how it felt when I kissed you that made you kiss me back. Not just in Martha's office, but yesterday too."

Akiza stopped in front of the director's office.

"I'll see you in class Dr. Fudo."

"No Aki-"

Akiza stepped into the office only to bump into Atsuko.

"Dr. Izinski? What are you doing here? The director is on a business trip. Did he not send you the plans to this year's carnival?"

"Carnival?" Akiza gave her a confused look.

"Yup he forgot." Atsuko sighed.

"Every year there is a school festival and this year's theme is carnival so clowns, animals, circus stuff, and even a Ferris wheel."

"When is the carnival?"

"This coming weekend. Have you not noticed the flyers?"

"Great. No not exactly since I was busy dealing with shooters, and almost freezing to death."

"Hush! Goodwin used his influences to cover all that up! Plus, you signed that paper, so…"

"Yeah yeah it never happened. Thanks for filling me in about this weekend's carnival guess I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Akiza."

The rest of the day Akiza avoided Yusei and worked on the preparations for the student's carnival. At the end of the day she managed to leave without running into Yusei. She made it to her building when she ran into Crow.

"Hey Akiza! What's up?"

"I'm going home."

"Oh. Hey how about you come watch us race tonight? We're doing practice runs, but it'll be fun!"

"I think I'll pass Mr. Hogan."

"It's Crow… next time then!" Crow left excited and Akiza made a break for it to her apartment.

* * *

The next morning….

* * *

Akiza held the regular staff meeting and addressed the carnival plans and responsibilities each teacher had. She made sure she and Yusei wouldn't be near each other during the festival. After the meeting, she dismissed the staff and headed off to her daily chore.

Carly was excited about the festival especially since her shift for chaperoning would be during Jack's shift at a carnival game. Ever since she had told Jack about her pregnancy he became overbearing and way overprotective. At least with the carnival she would be able to have fun and destress away from her husband.

As she was walking towards her first class she noticed something strange and the curiosity got the best of her. Some of the janitors were acting strange, so naturally she followed a couple of them to the school's pool. She kept her distance as she sneakily entered the gym.

To Carly's surprise, the gym was empty. She sighed in defeat as she decided to make her way back to her classroom. However, before she could slip out of the gym a man appeared before her blocking her exit.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Looks like a little mouse has fallen into a trap."

Carly tried to stay calm as she spoke. His emerald eyes filled with malice unnerved her.

"Y-you shouldn't be here sir."

The man smirked as he got closer.

"Looks to me like you're the one who shouldn't be here. Nonetheless I have a message that I need you to help me deliver."

"A message?" Carly took a few steps back as he crept closer to her.

"Yes, little mouse let her know that it's about time she came back home. That is if you know how to swim."

The man grinned cruelly as he shoved Carly into the deep end of the school's Olympic sized pool. Carly panicked as she hit the water. Fear gripped her heart. She didn't know how to swim, because of an irrational fear of chlorine water.

She struggled to keep afloat slapping the water. She opened her mouth to scream out, but instead she found herself coughing chlorine water rushing in. The last thing she could remember hearing was a cruel chuckle.

" _My baby!"_

* * *

Akiza had been checking the Ph levels that morning and was almost done as she made her way to the gym. As she entered the gym she noticed rapid splashing at the end of the pool.

"Help me! Jack! Can't swim!"

"Carly?" Akiza without a second thought kicked off her shoes and took off her glasses and jumped into the pool.

She swam to Carly in an inhuman speed adrenaline pumping through her veins. She saw Carly go limp and she started to sink. Akiza dived after her only emerging after she had Carly in her arms.

"Carly! Speak to me mama!" Akiza coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Akiza was having a hard time keeping them both afloat.

Akiza tried to swim with Carly to the edge of the pool, but she was too weak.

"Leo!" She tried calling out for the PE teacher, but she was too tired.

"Yusei! Somebody!"

Akiza with all her strength managed to reach the edge of the pool where she tried pushing Carly's body over the edge. Suddenly, Leo was above her pulling Carly the rest of the way laying her on her back. Leo began to perform CPR.

Akiza managed to pull herself out of the water. She felt light headed as she coughed up water and gasped for air. As she watched Leo frantically try to revive Carly she felt useless. She managed to get herself together

"Leo let me you're hurting her." Akiza nudged him off her.

"B-but…"

"You're too emotionally clouded. Go find Jack and call an ambulance."

Leo nodded, got up, and was gone before Akiza was even finished compressing the girl's chest. She took a deep breath in and delivered the oxygen to Carly. Soon enough she was coughing up water. Akiza sighed as she helped her breath calmly.

"Shh you're okay just breathe." Akiza cradled Carly's hyperventilating form.

"H-he-"

"Carly shh."

"N-no h-he message for you."

"Message? Carly what are you talking about?"

"Come h-home h-he's waiting." Carly shivered.

Akiza's blood froze. Suddenly the gym was chaotic. Teachers who were on a free period flooded the room with Jack headed straight for them.

Jack had Carly in his arms as Akiza got up in a daze.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure." Akiza mumbled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked.

"The paramedics should be on the way-"

"Carly's with child." Jack mumbled.

"I know."

In that moment, the paramedics rushed in and took Carly from Jack's arms. Akiza began to wander off, but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"How?" He asked her.

"I've been checking her…"

"You're her doctor? Why?"

"It's hard to say no to her."

"Then you have to come with us to the hospital."

Akiza wanted to protest, but instead sighed in defeat as she followed them out and into the ambulance with Jack.

* * *

At the hospital…

* * *

Akiza was beat dead tired. She had worked all day alongside the doctors to make sure Carly and her child would be fine. It wasn't until the doctors forced her into the waiting room that she left. In the lobby, she recognized a small figure; Luna.

"Miss Luna shouldn't you be at the school teaching?"

"My brother Leo said he would cover for me and all the other teachers are worried so I'm here to update them on progress."

"Carly is stable and her baby will be fine I made sure of it."

Luna nodded before pulling out her phone to text. Akiza closed her eyes and leaned back to rest.

"Hey Akiza."

Akiza opened her eyes and looked at the younger girl before her.

"Yes, Miss Luna?"

"I umm I wasn't sure of this the first time we met, but now I know for sure-"

"What are you going on about?"

"Akiza you woke me up from a coma when I was 12 years old."

"N-no that's impossible I- that was only a year ago and you're-"

"No Aki I'm sure of it. You woke me up 10 years ago even Leo remembers…"

"I no- there's no way I woke up a girl yes, but that was before I- I would remember if it was you it was an important life changing memory. Goodwin reached out with even more conviction, because I woke her- you up and I left Germany…"

"No you woke me up here in Neo Domino, you were visiting the hospital and accidentally walked into my room-"

"N-no you must have me confused just like all the others." Akiza was shaking.

"No I'm sure it was you-"

"I'm sorry Miss Luna, but I-I can't not right now." Akiza got up and walked off her head spinning. She walked into the cafeteria, found an isolated table and freaked out. Tears spilled without her wanting them to. She felt so lost and confused and just when she was about to lose it a voice called out to her.

"Aki wake up."

Akiza woke with a start. She was in the hospital cafeteria. Akiza shook herself awake and pulled herself together. She got up and headed for the coffee.

* * *

Akiza watched a worried Jack slumped besides Carly's hospital bed. She lightly tapped his shoulder to wake him and handed him a coffee.

"She's fine…they're both fine Jack. I would say that you should get some rest, but I know you better than that."

Jack took a drink of his coffee surprised at the rich and familiar taste.

"Is this Blue-eyes mountain?"

"I pulled some strings." Akiza shrugged.

"Aki this stuff-"

"Isn't cheap so bottoms up." Akiza interrupted.

Jack smirked as he took another drink.

"I better go. I have to let the other teachers know how she's doing." Akiza turned to leave, but before she could walk out the door Jack called out.

"Hey Aki thanks for everything."

"Take care." Akiza left.

As Akiza was walking out of the hospital she stopped at the waiting area to let the other teachers know Carly and her child would be fine. The relief on their faces was like a weight that was lifted from Akiza's shoulders. Akiza bowed and walked off.

Akiza had made it outside the hospital when Yusei pulled up on his runner.

"Yusei? Weren't you just inside?"

"Yeah, but I figured you would need a ride home."

"It's not that far for me to walk-"

"It's late doctor and you must be exhausted after all you did save Carly from drowning and then made sure she and her baby would be ok."

"I suppose a ride wouldn't be so bad."

Yusei tossed her the extra helmet from before. As Akiza caught it she noticed something she hadn't before. A small black rose imprinted with her initials.

"Dr. Fudo what is the meaning of this?" Akiza demanded.

"Come on Aki just get on we both don't have the energy to argue."

Akiza reluctantly climbed behind him and wore the helmet. He took off and Akiza quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. Yusei chuckled as he felt her body pressed against his back. Soon they arrived at their building and Akiza got off roughly.

She threw her helmet to Yusei and stormed off.

"How about my goodnight kiss?" Yusei called out.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too."

Akiza slammed her door behind her and began to undress. Her clothes had dried throughout the day, but Akiza was worried she would get sick from wearing them damp all day. She took a couple of her pills to help her sleep. She placed some water to boil on a low heat before going to her room. She went into her bathroom and stepped into her shower.

After a few minutes of standing under the flowing water she began to scrub her skin red. Her mind was tormented with images of Carly drowning, Misty being shot, Kalin on his knees, and Jack almost frozen. Once is an accident, twice maybe a coincidence, but three times? She had a bad feeling that things were going to get a whole lot worse.

She finished her shower and turned off her water. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out. Akiza could hear her teapot whistling angrily and remembered her water. She quickly ran out to the kitchen to turn off her stove. She managed to turn off the stove and move the teapot off the stove.

As she turned to go back into her room she ran into a body. In a shock, she pushed the person only to fall on top of the person.

"Ouch.."

"Yusei?" Akiza recognized his voice.

Akiza blushed as she felt the hard planes of his body pressed against her thin towel.

"What the hell Yusei?"

"Your door was open I was worried." Yusei quickly explained.

Akiza's hair was dripping from her shower and her heart was beating hard, but instead of moving off Yusei she stayed frozen. Yusei slowly took off his gloves and gingerly touched her shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shh…"

Yusei pressed his lips against hers and this time Akiza didn't push him away. They kissed deeply and Yusei grazed her skin with his fingers causing Akiza to moan softly. When they parted Akiza snuggled into Yusei's chest and instantly fell asleep. Yusei picked her up and took her to her room.

Yusei laid Akiza on her bed and began to leave when he felt a tug on his jacket. He turned to see Akiza tugging on his jacket.

"Please don't leave me alone."

Yusei sighed and gently took her hand off. He undressed leaving on only his boxers. He tucked Akiza under the covers and laid on top of the covers on the other side of her. Akiza rolled over and snuggled up against Yusei's chest.

Yusei spent most of the night trying to not think about Akiza's naked body pressed against him. After a few hours, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Akiza felt warmth and the sunlight glistening from her window shining on her face. She opened her eyes stretching her arms and connecting with something hard.

"Ow…"

Akiza screamed and quickly fell off the bed taking the covers with her. Her hair covered her eyes and she was tangled in the sheets. As she was trying to untangle herself from the sheets she quickly realized she was completely naked.

"Aki are you okay?"

Akiza knew that voice. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up to meet with cobalt blue eyes. Yusei looked over the bed edge and held out his hand for her to take. Akiza in turn looked at herself and back at Yusei and his half naked form.

"No- no -no please tell me we didn't…. ugh why can't I remember?"

"Hey Aki calm down-"

"No, I can't! Tell me now did we…you know?"

"Did we what?" Yusei teased.

"You know what! No, no this is such a nightmare! I can't I'm a doctor and you-you-"

"I'm what?" Yusei questioned.

"You you're ugh just answer the question!"

"Not until you answer mine." Yusei got up and stood over her frustrated.

Akiza pulled the sheets closer to her body hiding as much skin as she could.

"I-I I think you should go."

"Not until you answer me." Yusei was losing his patience. He reached down to pick her up, but Akiza flinched from his touch.

"Don't touch me!"

Yusei took a step back and the next thing he knew he had spoken.

"It's not like you were complaining last night."

Watching Akiza's brown eyes widen, her cheeks flush, and Akiza biting her lip Yusei couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. Akiza didn't put up a struggle as he kissed her. Yusei stopped as he felt something wet fall on his cheek. Yusei pulled away and saw Akiza's red face and tear-filled eyes. Yusei knew he had made a mistake.

"Akiza?"

"Pl-ease I can't take it anymore. Make me yours Yusei."

Yusei froze unsure of what he should do. Akiza began to unwrap herself from the sheets, but as he watched her struggle he decided. He stopped her hands from moving any further.

"I can't Akiza. We- I just can't. Look Akiza this isn't the right time plus we're going to be late for work."

Akiza pushed him off her and locked herself in her bathroom. Yusei got up and knocked on her door. He could hear her sniffling as she yelled at him to leave her alone. Yusei got dressed and decided it was better for him to leave and let her calm down. He would talk to her during lunch.

Akiza was holding back tears to the best of her ability. When she heard, her door close she let the tears flow freely. She didn't understand why she was letting him bother her so much. She angrily wiped her tears away from her cheeks. She got herself ready for work and left her apartment ready to avoid Yusei at any cost.

* * *

Akiza had managed a way to easily avoid Yusei by throwing herself into her work. During the teachers before school meeting she assigned a responsibility to each teacher for the carnival. She even managed to find a couple of substitutes for Carly and Jack's class, Andre and Jean, from a sister institute. She was planning to meet them during lunch to talk about arrangements and accommodations. However, before she could meet them at the gates she ran right into Yusei.

"Excuse me." Akiza started to walk off.

Yusei wasn't going to let her go so easily. He grabbed her wrist and before she could protest he dragged her off to the closest room, which happened to be a supplies closet. Akiza angrily tried to push past Yusei, but he blocked her path.

"What the hell Yusei? Get out of my way I have an important meeting I have to attend to."

"Not until you listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Akiza let me just apologize for this morning."

" There's nothing to talk about Yusei. Now let me go."

Akiza tried to push past him again, but he grabbed her and roughly kissed her. Akiza pushed away and slapped him hard.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Akiza tears streaked her cheeks.

Yusei stepped away from her letting her leave. Akiza hurried to the front gates to meet with Andre and Jean. She calmed herself down before meeting them. Yusei was upset with himself as he couldn't help remembering Akiza's tear stricken face.

He walked out in a daze. Crow quickly caught up to him.

"Hey Yusei, buddy I didn't think you and the doc would play hooky. You know with her being all uptight and you being all serious all the time. Yusei what's wrong?" Crow caught on with Yusei's bad mood.

"I messed up big time Crow. Now she's avoiding me even more than usual."

"Awe man and you know you've got some competition now too."

"What?" Yusei stopped abruptly.

Crow kept walking not noticing Yusei.

"Yeah she brought in two subs to take over Carly and Jack's absences oh and I think she said she was going to hire another guy for a more permanent position."

"So?"

"So? I hear they're highly recommended and our age. Plus, they're guys Yusei come on do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Akiza would never-"

"It's not Akiza you should be worrying about." Crow interrupted.

"Come on man she's hot they're hot blooded men out age- where are you going?"

Yusei was already out the door before Crow could finish his mental picture that was already plaguing his mind. Yusei found Akiza outside her office with two men he recognized as Andre and Jean, teachers from a rival school.

"Ahh Yusei! It's been some time." Andre smirked.

"So, we meet again Dr. Fudo." Jean crossed his arms across his chest.

"Always a pleasure Andre and Jean." Yusei cracked a smile and the two men chuckled.

Yusei shared a friendly and brotherly handshake with the two men. Akiza silently watched the exchange between the men before clearing her throat.

"Gentlemen if you please." Akiza motioned to her office.

"Yusei nice seeing you hopefully this becomes an every day thing." Jean said.

"See ya buddy." Andre pat Yusei's shoulder as he made his way inside Akiza's office.

Jean and Andre were ushered into Akiza's office, but before Akiza walked into her own office she closed the door behind her. She turned attention to Yusei.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted to say hi to some old friends."

"Did you even know they were coming here?"

"N-no not exactly."

"That's what I thought." Akiza scoffed.

"Look just leave our personal lives out of this while we're at work. If you want to talk we'll do it after school hours. Right now, I need you to cover my class until I get back." Akiza walked into her office leaving a confused Yusei behind.

* * *

After Akiza had her meeting and gave the tour to Andre and Jean, she escorted them to the office to get their paperwork started. Currently, she was on her way to make final preparations for that weekend's carnival.

"Akiza may I speak to you for a moment?" Mina appeared before her.

"Uhh okay?"

"Not here."

"Ok let's go to my office-"

"Not there either it can't be on campus it's not safe here."

"Uh what?"

"Meet me at this café it's not secure, but it's much safer to do it there than it is here."

Mina handed a card over to Akiza before taking off. Akiza was a bit suspicious, but hid the card in her notebook.

* * *

Saturday Morning….

* * *

The day of the carnival had arrived and Akiza was supervising the building of the stands. Akiza suppressed a yawn as she took a sip of her tea from her coffee cup. As the warm liquid hit her throat and the taste of caffeine and aroma of coffee hit her at the same time, she realized it wasn't her cup. She quickly spit it out.

"Well looks like I found my coffee." A deep voice chuckled.

She looked up brown eyes meeting cobalt blue.

"And I believe that's my tea you're holding." Akiza looked at the cup in Yusei's hand.

He chuckled as they switched cups. Akiza on the other hand tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks as their hands touched. The worst part was that Yusei didn't even notice.

"So you're tired?"

"Yeah I took a night shift at the hospital mostly to keep an eye on Carly and see how Jack is holding up."

"And?"

"Carly is stable, but still hasn't woken up, the baby is healthy, but I still worry. The mess that I am right now doesn't compare to how Jack is dealing with it."

"You're a pretty organized mess no actually you're a beautiful organized mess." Yusei brought his hand to her face, but before he could touch her she pulled away clearing her throat.

"Dr. Fudo I have matters to attend to…so I'm uh-"Akiza walked off before she could give a proper explanation.

She spent the rest of the morning signing off stuff and running off from one place to another making sure the stands and games were being built properly.

Since Jack and Carly were unable to be there, Jean and Andre were working the event in their place. She found herself at Yusei's station after spending most of her day avoiding it. He was busy wiping off sweat of his forehead using his shirt.

Akiza eyes were drawn to Yusei's tanned skin and hard planes underneath his shirt. Her eyes involuntarily followed a drop of sweat trailing down his stomach.

"See something you like doctor?"

Akiza felt the blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment as she tried to walk away.

"Wait Akiza hold on!''

Yusei jogged up to where she stood and Akiza struggled to look anywhere but at him.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you would accompany me to take a ride on the Ferris wheel later?"

" -"

"Yusei please."

"Yusei I don't think it would be appropriate and besides I thought we weren't speaking."

Akiza began to walk off, but Yusei wasn't going to let up. He looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around before he pulled her into his arms. Akiza stilled, shocked as she felt his arms embrace her.

"Yusei I-"

He crashed his lips onto hers quieting her protests. The kiss was full of emotion and passion that Akiza couldn't understand. She moaned letting him into her mouth. Akiza couldn't help herself as she paused to take his shirt off him.

"Akiza we shouldn't not here."

She kissed him unlike herself a fire light inside of her. She nibbled at his ear as he kissed her neck making him groan.

"Aki-"

Suddenly Akiza was pulled back to reality and pushed herself off him.

"I'm s-sorry I can't go on that ride with you." Akiza straightened herself up and left Yusei shocked.

The rest of the day Akiza adamantly avoided Yusei. When everything was set up and ready to go Akiza made sure to let Mina know that they could open the doors to the students.

Throughout the night she supervised the ongoing gaming stations. She was walking by the dart throwing, balloon wall when Andre's voice suddenly called out to her.

"Hey Doc! Why don't you give this a try?"

"No thanks."

"Why not? Scared to lose the respect of your students if you miss?" He taunted as the students gathered around to watch.

Akiza wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, so she walked up to the stand and took a dart. She walked back a few steps and without looking, she threw the dart over her shoulder smirking when she heard an audible pop.

The students clapped and wolf whistled as she walked off satisfied with herself. Against her better judgement she found herself at Yusei's station. Yusei was sitting above water dry and taunting students as they attempted to hit the target to knock him into water. Akiza could tell no one was brave enough to be the first to knock their beloved professor into cold water.

Akiza was already high on adrenaline from popping the balloon earlier that she made her way to the front of the crowd, picked up a ball and threw it hitting straight at the target. Yusei's chuckles turned into spitting and coughing and the students cheered for her.

Akiza smirked as Yusei's eyes met hers. She left proud of herself. For the rest of the night, Yusei spent most of the time in the water. Akiza spent the rest of the night patrolling the area and towards the end of the night she found herself in front of an empty Ferris wheel.

"You know there's a better view from up there."

Akiza turned to find Yusei in dry clothes smiling at her.

"Dr. Fudo nice to see you dry for a change."

"You sure have a pretty good throwing arm."

"You'd be surprised by what I can do."

Yusei's eyebrows shot up and Akiza quickly cleared her throat realizing how her comment sounded.

"Is that an invitation doc?"

"O-of course not I-I"

"Relax Aki come on let's see all of your hard work in action."

Next thing Akiza knew, Yusei grabbed her hand in his and guided her to the ride. Akiza felt uneasy as she climbed into the seat across from Yusei. The ride up was quiet and to her surprise it was pleasant. However, when the ride halted to a stop she lost her balance and found herself into Yusei's chest.

"S-sorry."

Yusei wrapped his arms on her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I like this better."

"Y-yusei no-"

"Come on Akiza I can hear your heart pounding just as fast as mine is. Why do you push me away?"

"Yusei stop-"

"No, I need to know why."

"Stop pushing it."

"Aki give us a chance please."

"I said stop!" Akiza pushed herself off him.

"No-"

"I'm broken okay?! Is that what you want to hear?! I can't give into what I want, because I'm too damaged can't you tell? It's like I'm infected and if you get near me then what will become of you?!"

At some point, the ride had begun to move and they had reached the end. As the ride came to a halt Akiza bolted out of there before Yusei could stop her.

Akiza ran. Past the games and laughter, past the security and past the exit. Akiza couldn't stop even when all she could see ahead of her was dark waters. She found herself on the beach in a small secluded cove. She fell to her knees and then to her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fisted her hands into the sand.

Akiza lost track of time as she let out all her overwhelming feelings. Soon the beach was starting to light up with sunlight and Akiza felt exhausted as she got herself up. She walked back to her building exhausted.

As she dragged herself up the stairs and into the hallway praying that she didn't have to run into anyone. She managed to get into her apartment without running into anyone, but as she did she noticed a letter on her floor.

Akiza picked up the paper and without reading it crumbled it up knowing who wrote it. She beelined it to her bathroom and took a shower. She stood underneath the showerhead until her warm water turned cold and even then, she stayed underneath the flow of water.

After Akiza could no longer take the temperature she shut it off. Her tears had run out at some point during her breakdown at the beach. She got dressed into her pajamas and hid under her covers.

* * *

 _ **TBC….**_

 _ **I'll try to get the next chapter up maybe next week**_ …


	10. Chapter 10

Akiza dreaded going back to work on Monday morning. However, she got herself up and ready for work. She couldn't avoid Yusei during their homeroom period, but she made sure to avoid him during the rest of the day. She even let her last period kids leave early, so she could leave early.

Instead of heading home every day after school she would head over to the hospital. She spent most of her free time at the hospital, but lately she found herself at the hospital more time. She liked to check in on Carly and Jack.

For the first few days, there was no change in Carly and the more Carly stayed asleep the more Jack looked like hell. Akiza was on her third day avoiding Yusei, when she walked into Carly's room and the man she was trying to avoid actively, was sitting in Jack's usual seat.

Akiza turned on her heel and almost made it out before Yusei called out to her.

"Hey, Akiza, hold on."

Yusei got up and Akiza sighed.

"Look I wanted to say sorry about the other night."

"You have nothing to apologize for because nothing happened."

"Aki-"

"No Yusei please stop making this so hard for me."

Yusei grabbed onto Akiza and pressed her against his body. He placed her hand of his chest, so she could feel the beating of his heart.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Akiza do you feel this? You have to take responsibility for what you do to me."

Before Akiza could say anything the door to the room opened and Akiza pulled away from him. Yusei cleared his throat and pretended to look at something on the ground. Jack walked into the room not noticing the tension.

"Dammit Jack right at the good part…"

Everyone's head snapped to the groggily voice. Carly was awaking. Jack was at her side at in impossible speed. Akiza focused on checking her vitals and doing her job. While Jack bombarded Carly with kisses and attention.

"She and the baby are fine. Her recovery will take some time, but they both will recover."

Akiza went to walk off before Carly called out to her.

"Akiza wait I need to speak to you. Yusei can you get Jack into a shower please? I love you honey, but no offense you stink."

"Come on Jack." Yusei pulled Jack out of the room leaving Akiza and Carly alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Does this have to do with why you're here?"

"Yes. Akiza I don't remember very much, but I do remember following some suspicious men. I-I was pushed into that pool and the man that did it is after you."

"It can't be." Akiza stiffened.

"Akiza do you know, who is coming after you?"

"N-no Carly I'm sorry, but you were unconscious for quite some time maybe you're imagining all this?"

"No impossible."

Akiza looked at her and sighed.

"Carly can you not mention anything to anyone I don't want anything bad to happen to you and your baby. Please think about your family and your safety. Look I hired 2 substitutes so you and Jack can take all the time you need. I'll talk to Goodwin, so you guys can stay in the building while you guys are on hiatus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Carly just remember not to say anything. I promise I will get to the bottom of this. I won't let anyone hurt you and your baby."

"B-but…"

"Carly please. Promise me."

Carly reluctantly nodded. Akiza walked away from her feeling both relieved and fear. The doors swung open and suddenly the room was no longer silent and tense. As the room filled with teachers and people who cared for Carly, Akiza quietly ducked out.

Her heels clicked with every step she took and her mind began to race.

" _Akiza you woke me up from a coma when I was 12 years old."_

" _You saved my sister."_

" _Aki, I love you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

" _When you were tending me, I could hear you telling me to live for Toby."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Aki-Aki!"_

"Dr. Izinski are you alright?"

"Um yes I uh." Akiza shook her head in attempt to clear her mind. Her eyes meet with Mina's worried face.

"If you don't mind and aren't too busy is it possible I could have a word with you in private?"

"Yes of course follow me to my office."

"Oh um could we possibly do this somewhere else?"

Akiza nodded and motioned her to follow. They walked to the roof of the hospital.

"We're here." Akiza shrugged.

Mina looked around before pulling a folder from inside her suit. Akiza furrowed her eyebrows confused how such a tiny woman could hide a folder in a very tight power suit. Mina pulled a picture out and held it out to her. Akiza took it and stared at a picture of a middle-aged man and woman with a small child in between them.

"Akiza do you recognize this man and woman by any chance?"

She stared hard at the picture feeling something picking at her brain. She traced the picture with her fingers, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about the family that resounded with her. Akiza shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mina, but no, should I?"

"Are you sure?" Mina looked at her expectantly. Akiza sighed and shook her head before returning the picture.

"The man he seems familiar, but wait wasn't he a senator?" Akiza questioned.

"Yes."

"Yeah I remember now."

"You do?" Mina's eyes widened in hope and her voice changed pitch.

"Yeah they were all over the TV looking for their daughter. Then I think a couple of weeks later their personal plane went down and they didn't make it."

"Wow you sure know a lot for someone who just arrived to the city."

"Like I said before, it was all over the news everywhere and I worked a lot of ER shifts I'd catch bits and pieces."

Mina looked at her and pulled out a final picture.

"How about her? Do you recognize her?" Akiza took a step back shocked. It was picture of what looked like her in a school uniform.

"I-is this some sick joke?" Akiza grabbed the picture in her shaking hands.

"This can't be her. She looks just like… is this Aki?"

Mina nodded.

"I guess I can't blame them we look identical."

"I would argue that you're the same person." Mina whispered.

"Oh not you too." Akiza groaned.

"There's only one real way to know for sure."

"And what's that? Wait you can't possibly mean…?"

"A DNA comparison."

"Wait I –"

"Please Akiza it's important for me. I was assigned this case five years ago and I became so obsessed with it that both my partner and I were reassigned from head of sector security to simple school guards. The results of this test I might finally have some closure."

"So, you're doing this for yourself?" Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"No that's not what I meant." Mina shook her head.

"But it is what you said."

"Look if there's a chance you are our missing Aki, you're entitled to your family's properties, bank accounts, and belongings."

"Are you trying to bribe me officer?"

"No, I'm simply stating facts."

Akiza hesitated.

"Why are you so reluctant? Unless of course there's a possibility-"

Akiza wordlessly held out her hand.

"Nu uh I'll do the honors if you don't mind."

Akiza rolled her eyes as Mina slipped on a pair of disposable gloves and pulled out her DNA kit, a plastic tube with a swab. Akiza opened her mouth to let Mina swab the inside of her cheek.

"Seriously? Where do you keep this stuff?"

"You haven't kissed anyone recently by any chance?"

"What has that got to do with this?" Akiza asked.

"Nothing just being cautious."

Akiza sighed as she watched Mina put away her kit and hiding everything in her suit.

"I'll let you know when the results come through."

Akiza nodded as she hugged herself. Mina watched her carefully before opening the door leading back into the hospital.

"Are you coming doctor?"

"Go ahead I'll be right down."

Mina nodded before disappearing through the door. Akiza sighed before she let her mind race.

 _Aki my little rose…_

 _I love you Aki…_

 _Aki…_

"Aki am I really you? Even if I was I'm not you anymore. How can I possibly stand the thought of losing parents I never knew I even had? I'm so confused." She grabbed her head between her open hands.

* * *

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

The next morning…

Akiza was passing out a study guide when the bell rang signaling for the end of the school day.

"Ok guys remember next week are entrance exams, so study hard. There will be lists for your test location posted at the end of the week, so keep a look out."

The students filed out of the room and Akiza picked up her things before heading out herself. She decided to head out to the library, which turned out surprisingly empty. Akiza nodded to the bored librarian and headed towards the back shelves. She was so concentrated on her book that she didn't notice how late it had gotten.

"Dr. Izinski I need to be heading out soon…" The librarian trailed off.

"It's alright I can lock up for you. I need to do some research."

"Ok um usually at this time of day rarely anyone comes in, so I'll just leave a light on and one of the doors unlocked."

"That's fine." Akiza mumbled not really paying attention to the librarian.

Akiza went from shelf to shelf picking out books with exam problems to make up another study guide for her students. Akiza took a stack of books with her and made her way to her table to set them down. She went back towards the end of the library.

"Aki? What are you doing?"

Akiza turned to find Yusei standing next to her way to close for comfort. Akiza closed the book she had and took of her glasses to rub her nose. She sighed before acknowledging him.

"Research Dr. Fudo."

"You shouldn't be in here all alone Akiza." Yusei stepped closer to her.

Akiza in turn stepped back, her back hitting a wall. Yusei had her cornered. Yusei tucked a stray strand behind her hair. Akiza felt her face flush as Yusei's fingers lingered on her face. Akiza was lost in his cobalt blue eyes. He tipped her head back his fingers on her chin. As his face got closer to hers, Akiza held her breath.

Their breaths mixed as he got agonizingly closer ever so slowly. Much to each of their surprise, Akiza got on her toes, intertwined her fingers into his hair and closed the distance between them. The book and glasses discarded and forgotten.

Yusei placed his hands on her waist bringing her closer to his body. They broke apart gasping for air only for Yusei to place small kisses on Aki's neck and nibbling on the tip of her ear eliciting a moan from her. Akiza slid her hands underneath his blazer to swiftly take it off.

She quickly replaced her hands underneath his shirt. Her cold fingertips caused him to lightly shiver under her touch. Akiza threw her head back as Yusei lightly bit her neck. She discarded his shirt onto the growing pile of clothes at their feet.

Akiza realized her blazer was in that pile and her blouse was four buttons undone. When had she wrapped her legs around his waist? She felt his hard body pressed against her soft body. The rough fabric of his pants rubbed the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

Her blouse slid slowly down her shoulders joining their pile. Yusei lightly kissed down to her chest placing chaste kisses at the top of her breasts. His fingers trailed up to her thighs as he inched closer she felt heat pool in her lower belly. She bit her bottom lip holding back a moan as his finger entered her.

Her eyes hooded with desire and her cheeks flushed crimson only made Yusei want her even more. He gently introduced one digit then another until Akiza's chest was heaving and she could no longer take it. She mewled as she felt waves of pleasure overtake her.

" _Aki? Are you alright?"_

" _Aki?!"_

Akiza quickly opened her eyes only to reveal a worried Yusei. Fully clothed. Akiza looked around disorientated and quickly realized she had fallen asleep at one of the tables in the library, books scattered around her.

"Yusei?"

"I heard you groaning and uh you were breathing heavily I was worried. Did I wake you from a nightmare?" Yusei averted his eyes knowing well why Akiza had been sighing in her sleep.

"Um yes…" Akiza's face reddened as she thought about her almost sex dream.

"I see…then I plague your nightmares?"

Akiza's face reddened even more.

"What?"

"You kept calling my name and I'm not talking about your formal way of addressing me, I mean you using my first name. Well more like chanting it repeatedly."

Akiza cleared her throat as she gathered her things.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no…" Akiza was flustered as she tried to gather her books.

Yusei reached for the same book Akiza was reaching for. As their fingers touched Akiza snatched her hand away.

"Woah the way your avoiding me I'd think you weren't having a nightmare, but a totally different kind of fantasy."

"No of course not!" Akiza dropped the stack of books flustered she got on her knees gathering her books.

Yusei got down on his hands and knees. Akiza crawled away from as he stalked after her. Eventually Akiza realized how stupid she was acting and stopped suddenly, which Yusei hadn't anticipated as he didn't stop. This caused him to run right into her and topple over her. Akiza laid on her back her hair sprawled above her like a halo. Her hands sprawled above her head.

Yusei watched her curious reaction. Her eyes filled with unfulfilled desire and her cheeks flushed crimson. He wanted to touch her and study her reaction to him, but decided not to, opting to not taking advantage of her. Instead he got up and pulled her up from the floor. As Akiza straightened herself out as Yusei picked up the discarded books.

"I um have to put these books back before heading out so…"

"How about you take half and I'll take the other half."

Akiza nodded in agreement too flustered to argue. Between the two they finished quickly and ten minutes later Akiza was closing the library with Yusei watching her closely.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Yusei asked.

"Just fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why don't I take you home."

"No! um I'm not heading home yet I uh bye." Akiza took off.

Akiza didn't know what was going on with her, but as she approached her office she found a vase full of dead roses in front of her office. She took the note and opened it quickly.

 _Love isn't for witches like you. Watch your back and stay away if you know what's good for them. The games are just beginning. -S._

Akiza angrily grabbed the vase and opened her office door. She trashed her dead roses and closed her office up. She rushed to her apartment building sighing in relief as Carly arrived with Jack, and she watched from across the street. She saw Kalin trailing behind Misty and Crow playing soccer with local kids in the nearby alley. Sherry, Bruno, and Yusei were out front working on their runners.

Akiza was filled with relief as she watched the teachers go on with their individual lives. Akiza had calmed down, but instead of heading towards the building she headed down the street towards the hospital.

* * *

XXxxXX

 **TBC…**

 **PS- There's about 4 or five chapters left on this story so hang in there guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

" _I'll drive you insane, life in the fast lane  
So hold on tight, we're never coming back again  
And there's no free ride, so won't you get inside?  
To play the game, honey, you have got to roll the dice_

I could be bad luck, you might be crazy  
But I've got 9 lives, you only have 3  
You're like my technique, I'm on a winning streak" -GOSSIP SLEEPING WITH SIRENS

* * *

Akiza spent the night at the hospital pulling extra shifts and sleeping in cots on her brief breaks. She had called Goodwin and requested the rest of the week off with the excuse for preparing for next week's exams.

"Dr. Izinski please go home you're running on fumes and that doesn't do anyone any good."

Before Akiza could address the unknown nurse, she was gone. For a split second, Akiza thought she knew the voice, but that was impossible. She really must be burned out if she was starting to imagine things. She sighed as she went to change her card from on duty to off duty.

She took off her coat and stethoscope before heading out. She hadn't been outside in the past two days and by the time she took her first steps outside it was already kind of late. As she pondered where to go she noticed a couple of familiar runners go by. Akiza ignored the commotion as she waited her turn to cross the street.

"Hey Akiza!"

Akiza looked up to see Crow waving and calling out to her from his runner.

"You look terrible. So, we all are heading to the racetrack again why don't you come by today?"

Before Akiza could come up with an excuse Crow was already speaking to her.

"You promised you'd come by next time and besides we haven't seen you in days come on!"

Akiza was too tired to argue as she finally relented. To her surprise Crow was handing her an extra helmet.

"You want me to get on that?"

"Yeah totally don't you remember our lessons? You got this!"

Akiza sighed as she put on the helmet and got on the back of his runner.

"That wasn't me Crow, but I appreciate whatever this is."

Akiza concentrated on not falling off as Crow revved his runner and took off. The length of the ride was short mainly because Crow was ignoring the speed limits, but much to her surprise, she was having fun. The rides weren't as scary as she originally thought.

"We're here. If you want to watch from the sidelines it's through that door." Crow pointed to a side door leading to stairs. "If you want to watch from a closer on the field er track come with me."

Akiza climbed off and took off the helmet and tossed it back to Crow. She looked up and noticed the box office.

"How do I get up there?"

"Uhh a there's an elevator-"

"I'll find it."

Akiza walked off leaving Crow behind. She quickly found her way to the elevator and climbed in. when the metal doors opened Akiza entered the room only to see Yusei watching through the windows. Akiza frowned as she tried to sneak away, but the ding of the elevator had given her presence away.

"Aki?"

"Look I simply came because of Crow and I thought you would be down there too. If I had known you would be here… I think I should go."

Akiza moved towards the elevator doors.

"No don't…" Yusei grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere.

"I mean I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"No want here." Akiza snatched back her hand before giving in. "Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded.

"Fine, but in that case, I'll go watch from down there."

Akiza walked out towards the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, Yusei managed to get in trapping them both in the small space.

"Are you following me Dr. Fudo?"

"I promised I wouldn't touch you."

Akiza situated herself as far away from Yusei as she could.

"Do I really make you that nervous?"

"Of course not."

Akiza crossed her arms in front of her in annoyance. Before Yusei could tease her more the lights in the elevator flickered before totally stopping the elevator. The sudden stop knocked Akiza off balance straight into Yusei's chest. They both landed with a thud. Akiza quickly got up, but Yusei kept still.

"Yusei?"

Akiza got close to his still form and noticed his chest was still rising and falling. Akiza gently touched his face, nothing. Akiza lightly patted his cheeks.

"Yusei get up!"

She looked him over not noticing any bleeding. She placed her ear over his heart and relaxed as the sound of his steady heartbeat. She got up and touched his forehead lightly. Without thinking Akiza placed a light kiss on his forehead. Yusei opened his eyes surprising her.

"Mhmmm Aki?"

Next thing she knew Yusei's hand was behind her head holding her in place as their lips met. Their kiss was short lived as a voice was heard over the intercom.

"There's been an unfortunate incident at the race track. Someone will be out to get you as soon as possible."

Akiza pushed herself away from Yusei and hugged her knees to her chest.

"No this- this is all my fault. I shouldn't have come."

Yusei approached her slowly before grabbing her and cradling her to his chest as Akiza tried to keep it together. He held her until she finally fell silent. The doors to the elevator opened quickly before Yusei could ask her anything Akiza bolted. Yusei followed.

They ran outside to the race track where Sherry and Crow were being hauled away in an ambulance. Akiza shoved past the crowd of people and inserted herself in the middle of the commotion. She got on the ambulance with the paramedics and Sherry. While Crow was hauled into another ambulance.

* * *

At the hospital….

Akiza was working on Sherry in intensive care, Crow was already in recovery. Sherry had gotten the worst of the crash while Crow had managed to soften his landing, but he was still rendered unconscious. Akiza spent the next six hours with her team working on Sherry.

After the surgery, Akiza was exhausted, but Sherry would be alright. She avoided the waiting area leaving another doctor to announce the good news. Akiza ran into Mina as she was leaving the hospital.

"Akiza may I have a word with you please?"

"Can it wait I'm exhausted-"

"It's about the test."

"Oh sure um…"

"The results were negative you aren't Aki Izayoi after all." Mina shook her head disappointed.

Akiza relaxed and shook her head.

"I know I'm not Aki."

"Sorry, but I had to make sure."

"I understand. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Akiza went home ignoring the pangs she felt upon hearing what Mina had to say to her. She knew she wasn't Aki, but it still hurt knowing she really was alone in the world. She didn't want to feel hopeful, but in the end, she had felt a glimmer of it. She wasn't going to be a replacement for this Aki. She wasn't willing to live another's life. Akiza entered her apartment and went to bed to sleep a dreamless sleep.

XXxxXX

It was Saturday morning when Akiza finally decided to leave her apartment. Only to run into Sherry and Yusei working on a runner at the front of the building.

"Sherry? When were you released?"

"Last night _cher_ thanks to you I feel like I was reborn."

"You should be resting."

" _Non,_ I need to work on my runner, which I have a part I need to pick up. Do you mind keeping Yusei company?"

"I-I dunno…"

"He won't mind I promise."

"Fine." Akiza sat on the stairs and watched as Yusei silently worked on the runner. Sherry smiled and left her alone with a quiet Yusei.

"You don't have to stay." Yusei spoke up.

"I-I know."

Akiza stayed silently thoughts going through her head. Sherry arrived an hour later and Akiza was off in her own head and Yusei was still silently working on her runner. Sherry was annoyed, so she decided to make a drastic move.

Sherry took off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra. She pulled up her hair in a ponytail and made her way over to Yusei. Sherry pulled Yusei aside and made it a point to make him take off his shirt he annoyingly did what he was told and went back to work.

When Akiza finally pulled herself away from her own thoughts she noticed Sherry had returned. They both were half naked and Sherry was real close to Yusei. Akiza noticed how well they worked together and how in sync they were with each other.

Akiza felt something tug at her heart and she silently got up and walked back into the building. Sherry noticed as Akiza sulked back into her apartment and sighed. Her plan had backfired and Yusei hadn't cared to notice.

"Dammit Yusei what's wrong with you? Don't you want to be with Akiza?"

"I'm done pushing her, all it seems to do is drive her away from me."

"And this isn't?"

"This is your mess I expect you to fix it."

Sherry sighed, but quickly got an idea.

"Uh Yusei I'm going to go see Jack and Carly. You better clean yourself up it's in your best interest _mon ami."_

"B-but uh."

Sherry was gone. Yusei sighed knowing it was pointless to argue with thin air.

XXxxXX

Akiza refused to be jealous as she rummaged around her apartment. A knock on her door caught her attention. Akiza opened her door to reveal a very pregnant Carly.

"Carly? How are doing?"

"Akiza what are you doing today?! Nothing? Great Jack and I wanted to show a place we think would be good for a field trip! Bring your bathing suit, towels and extra clothes. Meet us up front in 5 minutes!"

Before Akiza could argue Carly was gone. Akiza realized there was no use moping around, so she changed and gathered her things. She was out front in five minutes like promised. Jack was loading up a jeep while Carly sat in the passenger seat. Akiza made her way over and Jack grabbed her bags loading them up.

Akiza wore a deep red two-piece bathing suit with a sheer white beach dress for cover. She wore dark sunglasses and black beach sandals with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Jack help Akiza up."

Akiza stepped on one of the jeeps tires and grabbed onto the jeep swinging herself into the back of the jeep. Both Carly and Jack gaped at her and Akiza simply shrugged.

"I'm not some damsel in distress that's totally defenseless. I can take care of myself."

Akiza put on her sunglasses and began to lather on sunscreen under her see through beach dress. Jack finished packing the jeep up and they were off. Akiza was silent as Carly excitedly pointed out anything and everything. She watched as Jack pretended to be annoyed, but silently chuckled at his wife's antics. She smiled at their relationship. They were both of very different dynamics.

Soon they arrived at a beach that Akiza distinctly remembered. It was the beach she had her breakdown after the carnival. Akiza ignored her conflicting thoughts as Carly and Jack climbed off the jeep. Akiza got off the jeep and gathered her things as Jack pulled down a cooler.

Akiza smiled as a breeze played with her hair. She walked off leaving Carly and Jack arguing. Akiza was surprised that the beach was so empty, but she didn't mind having the beach all to themselves. Akiza laid out a beach towel and put her bag down. She took off the sheer dress and began to lather herself in sunscreen.

She thought about asking Carly to get her back, but when she looked over to where they had parked they were gone. Akiza looked to the other side and didn't see them. Instead she saw a bright red runner drive up and Akiza sighed. Carly and her devious plans. She had no choice but to stay since they had been her ride.

She watched as Yusei took off his helmet and made his way towards her. When he was an arm length away he stopped. They just stood neither of them speaking. Akiza finally gave in and held out her sunscreen bottle.

"Can you get my back?"

Yusei took the bottle and took off his riding gloves letting them drop on her towel. Akiza noticed a mark on his forearm as he kicked off his boots and socks. He took off his jacket and his shirt followed. He got behind her and Akiza sighed when she finally felt his skin on hers.

"I got your back. The question is, do you have mine?" He whispered in her ear.

She leaned back into him and nodded lost in the sensation of his closeness. His hands went to her waist as he hugged her from behind. Akiza's mind was foggy as she grabbed onto his arm. Yusei placed a kiss on her neck and Akiza's knees buckled. He caught her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Y-yusei." She sighed

"I got you Aki."

He carried her to the shore and stepped into the water with Akiza in his arms. When he was waist deep into the water Akiza climbed off. Gasping a little when she felt the cold water hit her very hot skin. Akiza playfully splashed water at him causing him to chuckle and splash her back.

Akiza got a devious idea as he splashed water at her. Without him noticing, she went underwater and swam up and grabbed his leg causing him to fall into the water with her. They both resurfaced and Yusei brushed away her hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her face and he traced her lips with his thumb. As his face got closer to hers, Akiza smirked before she turned and tried to splash away.

"Catch me if you can!"

She laughed as she could hear him splashing after her. Akiza managed to get close to the shore before she felt two large hands on her waist. She laughed as she bent down, caught in Yusei's grip. He picked her laughing form up and took her to the shore where he laid her down. Akiza was still laughing as Yusei laid beside her. Yusei laid on his side and leaned on his elbow watching Akiza's laughing form.

He traced her face lightly as Akiza finally calmed herself down. Akiza leaned into his touch before Yusei bent down and took her lips with his. Akiza sat up and kissed him back. Finally, she could forget for just one day. When they broke apart Yusei chuckled.

"Looks like the sun is setting."

Akiza looked around and noticed he was right. She felt like they had just arrived a bit ago.

"When did it get so late?"

"Dunno. Ever spent the night at the beach?"

"Mhmm not that I remember."

"There's a first time for everything."

"With you by my side…I'd do anything."

"Come with me then." Yusei smiled.

Yusei got up and held out his hand, which Akiza took. They grabbed their things and Akiza followed Yusei down the beach until they reached a cove. Akiza laughed as she saw a giant blanket laid out under a few trees with a makeshift fort. There was a pile of wood near the fort and a few tiki sticks around the area.

Yusei guided Akiza to the campsite and sat her down on the blanket. Akiza put her towel over her shoulders as she watched Yusei start the fire. When he did he jogged up to her and sat next to her. He rubbed his hands together and Akiza squeezed the towel tighter.

"Hey you should share."

"You should have brought your own."

"Come on." He tugged at her towel.

"It is all wet it'll just make everything worse."

"Well I'll just find another way to warm myself up then."

"How-"

Yusei interrupted her argument with a passionate kiss. Akiza kissed him back with the same fervor. Yusei broke off the kiss only to kiss her neck. Akiza roamed his body with her fingertips. Yusei lightly bit into her neck and Akiza moaned. Yusei moved his hands up her leg and thigh. Yusei kissed her again. Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her closer to his body.

Yusei's hand roamed up her midriff to lightly graze her breast. Akiza moaned feeling sensitive. Yusei broke the kiss to trail small kisses down to her chest. Akiza felt lost in his ministrations and overall happy she was finally giving herself mind, heart, and body to Yusei Fudo.

* * *

The next day…

Akiza and Yusei were arriving to the teacher's building when they noticed Mina and Trudge speaking to Crow and Sherry at the front of the building. They watched as Trudge wrote on a notepad as Crow and Sherry argued.

Trudge noticed them first and made a snarky comment.

"Day at the beach huh?"

"Something like that, so what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"We found traces of sabotage in our runners." Crow said.

Akiza zoned as Sherry and Crow talked to Yusei about what they found in their runners. Akiza let go of Yusei's hand and went into her apartment to change. She was in the shower thinking over things when she felt a new resolve she hadn't felt before. She was going to protect those she loved even at the cost of her life.

Akiza turned off the shower and quickly got dressed before heading out. She knew exactly who she had to talk to. Goodwin.

* * *

 **TBC…. So I think I have one last chapter and the epilogue left… drama is gonna go down next chappie. It's so close to the end and TBH I already have two short stories I'm working on 1- 5 chapters max with min drama and one long chapter with drama so HAKUNA MATATA don't be mad at me…**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN ok so this chapter is kind of weird i tried to do it in two povs, so if it restarts in the middle that's normal._**

* * *

 _Oh, can't you feel it? You're feeding on my restless soul…_

 _Today I saw the whole world_

 _And I think heaven has a plot to take my life_

 _Listen, I'm the one who made you_

 _I'll be the one who brings you down_

 _But this will be the last time – PTV Today I saw the whole world._

* * *

Mina sat at her desk staring at Akiza's DNA results. She couldn't believe that they weren't a match to the DNA she had on Aki or her parents. If only she could get Akiza's dental records and she could compare them to Aki's. Even if she could get access to Akiza's records, Aki's case had been sealed and unless she could get a court order…but that was next to impossible. Trudge cleared his throat catching Mina's attention.

"Babe you're only going to drive yourself crazy if you keep like this."

"I know, but I'm not convinced."

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"Trudge I know you think and believe that our system is controlled by justice and all that patriotic crap, but there are flaws in even perfect plans."

"Please don't say it."

"Trudge I believe that this is a coverup."

"And you said it. Look, say I believe you and if it is true then someone very powerful doesn't want you sticking your nose into this so just drop it."

Mina sighed as she put the papers down on her desk and straightened herself up.

"Come on let's go school guard duty awaits us."

* * *

Akiza had stormed off to Goodwin's house after she had showered Sunday, but he wasn't home. Monday morning, she had gone to his office and Atsuko was there to stop her from storming into his office again. She couldn't see him and her anger was still bubbling as she sat at her desk monitoring her kids taking their tests.

The entrance exams were in one hour increments and 10 minute breaks in between. Akiza was planning on seeing Goodwin after the tests were administered. However, as she sat at her desk thinking back on everything she could remember until it back one giant movie on rerun. She opened her desk drawer and noticed a plastic bottle familiar to her.

Her sleeping pills. That Goodwin gave to her. The same Goodwin she was starting to mistrust even more than she did initially. She grabbed the bottle and stuck it into her pocket. She checked the time left for the exams to be over and noticed their next 10-minute break would be in five minutes. She bit her lip as she tried to think whether she should let the kids out early and give them 15 minutes, which would be enough time for her to go to the hospital and find out about the pills.

Then she would keep them 5 minutes extra, so they wouldn't lose the time. Akiza needed to know what those pills were.

"Ok class time for a break don't tell the rest of the kids, but you guys have 15 minutes and don't worry about losing those 5 minutes you can stay back the extra time if you need it. there will be no punishment. Turn over your answer sheets face down and close your test booklets."

The students were out of the class in less than 2 minutes and Akiza locked the door to the test room and was out of the campus in 3. She made it to the hospital in record time. Her first stop, the pharmacy.

She went up to the clerk and demanded to speak to the head pharmacist. She gave the bottle over and calmly explained her situation, also a lie.

"Goodwin sent me to get a refill on this prescription for sleeping pills. The prescription is under my name, but he was the one who prescribed it to me. I only have a few left."

The pharmacist looked over the bottle and opened it to look at the pill. He shook his head.

"Sorry Dr. Izinski, but we don't carry such pills."

"What do you mean you don't carry these pills?"

"Look Dr. Izinski, I have no idea why Director Goodwin told you we had these experimental pills to help you sleep. I don't recognize these and I've worked with all types of drugs for years I don't honestly know what to tell you."

Akiza grabbed the bottle and angrily made her way to the main lobby of the hospital. She had no idea who to turn to, so she would go to the main source himself, Goodwin.

* * *

Akiza made it back to the school before her the break was over, but instead of going to her classroom she marched straight to Goodwin's office. This time Atsuko was nowhere to be seen. Akiza didn't bother knocking as she pushed the door open.

Goodwin sat at his desk with a stone hard expression and his hands clenched in front of him. There was another person sitting in front of Goodwin his back turned to Akiza his face out of her sight. Akiza could care less about the meeting she interrupted. She threw the bottle at Goodwin's feet.

"What the hell is this? I went to the hospital. These aren't sleeping pills. Oh, and by the way, when are you going to deliver your end of the bargain, huh? I don't give a crap if we don't have the results yet I did what you asked of me!"

"Dr. Izinski-"

"No Goodwin you listen to me. I'm not done talking. I need to find him before he hurts anyone else! Don't you see all the freak accidents happening are all caused by him wanting to get to me by hurting those I care about?! I'll sign a contract if what your worried about is your part of the deal. If he keeps hurting teachers then you won't have anyone left to teach, can't you see that? Don't you care?"

"I don't know Akiza this sounds like a suicide mission to me. Your confrontation with your past won't let you walk away unscathed and I can't possibly afford that."

"You don't understand and I see your hiding something. Ever since I stopped drinking those sleeping pills, you so graciously gave me, my mind has been a lot clearer." Akiza accused.

"No Aki I believe you're the one who doesn't see what's happening." A cold voice spoke up belonging to the man sitting across from Goodwin.

As he stood from his seat to face her, Akiza felt her blood run cold.

"Sayer."

"Hello my lovely rose. I've missed you."

Akiza took a step turned to run for the door, but before she could grab the knob she felt a sharp pain in her scalp. She fell to the ground and saw Sayer above her one hand keeping the door shut and the other fistful of her rosy locks. She winced as he pulled her up by her hair.

"Now, now my lovely pet we can't have you roaming around school grounds on your own. Pets aren't allowed here isn't that right Director?"

"Just get her out of here."

Akiza narrowed her eyes as she watched Goodwin sit at his desk avoiding her glance.

"You betrayed me liar. I will have my revenge I swear." Akiza dug her nails into Sayer's arm.

His grip loosened enough for her to push him hard into a wall. She leaped over Goodwin's desk and grabbed at him. She balled her fist up and managed to hit him twice giving him a nice would-be black eye before Sayer struck her knocking her to the ground.

Akiza went to get back up, but Sayer grabbed her hair again and jammed a needle into her neck. Akiza tried to grab at him, but the darkness was coming for her too fast. As Akiza fell limp into Sayers arms he laughed.

"Goodwin, you softie, don't look so glum I just saved your ass from getting beat by a girl. I don't remember her being this feisty." He held her up and gave her a smooch.

"I like it." He cackled.

"Sayer stop manipulating this poor girl."

"What and risk her remembering everything? Or better yet risk your shot at a candidacy? I did you a favor we had a deal Director. I get rid of the current Senator and I get little miss sunshine in return."

"Until you lost her during a bet."

"Yeah, which I know you cheated by the way. I should shuck you like an oyster, but I won't. You and I both know she can't go free she knows too much. Besides I like her my lovely rose! Your drug failed and our business has concluded."

Sayer grabbed Akiza's sleeping form and carried her out of the office before returning. He took off Akiza's glasses and threw them on Goodwin's desk.

"Here we won't be needing these anymore. You don't think I'm stupid enough to keep our tracker for you to track us, do you? No way you'll find us this time I'll make sure of it."

Sayer carried her out this time without turning back.

* * *

Yusei was excited to find out the scores on the exams. He watched as the last minute slowly ticked by before announcing time. He collected the answer sheets and booklets as the students left one by one. When he had the last of them he stuffed them into a manila folder and sealed it, ready to ship off to get scored.

Yusei wanted to kiss Akiza and hold her in his arms, so he made his way to her classroom. He was surprised to see the students barely leaving, he saw Jay and stopped him briefly to ask about Akiza.

"Hey is Dr. Izinski still in there?"

"No haven't seen her since our last break."

"Who finished giving you your tests?"

"Mrs. Atsuko from the front office. I thought it was weird, but the teacher was putting us all nervous. Something wasn't right."

"Thanks Jay." Yusei nodded before patting his shoulder and walking off.

He entered Akiza's assigned room and true to Jay's word, Atsuko stood in the room sealing the manila envelope.

"Atsuko, where's Aki?"

"I don't know. Goodwin sent me out to get something and when I came back he sent me in here. He didn't even let me get ice for his eye."

"What's wrong with his eye?"

"He said he bent down to pick something up and ended up catching the corner of his desk, but I don't buy it. maybe he got into an altercation with the man he was meeting with, but the bruise seemed smaller than a man's fist, so maybe he was telling the truth. Who knows?"

"Who was the man?"

"I'm not sure, but Goodwin did say something."

"What?"

"He mumbled it more like. Something about making it right and righting his wrongs."

"What?"

"Prof! Yusei!" A girl with long blonde hair and calico eyes ran into the room.

"Liz?"

"Prof. you have to come quick! Mina and Trudge with lots of news people are up front! I think the Director is getting arrested!"

"What?"

Yusei looked out the window and sure enough there were news vans parked everywhere as Mina and Trudge escorted a handcuffed Goodwin to a sector security vehicle.

"A new day is here. Aki she's in danger."

"What?" Yusei turned to his student Liz as she held a distant gaze.

"Yusei you need to get to Aki before it's too late. I can hear her calling out to you. There's smoke lots of smoke and loud music darkness all around. Women laughing and men clapping Yusei come for me."

"Liz?" Yusei grabbed onto the girl's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Yusei stop you're hurting her." Atsuko spoke up.

"What is she talking about Atsuko?"

"Liz is a special girl. She can see or feel things projected strongly enough. she can connect to other psychics."

"What? Psychic like Aki?"

"Yeah that's why Goodwin had her enrolled here. He planned to use her to find Aki, if she were still alive."

"Did he- was he successful?"

"I don't know."

Liz came back to herself and noticed that the room was really tense.

"Oh, I did it again sorry."

"No Liz you did good I have to find Akiza."

"Oh, you mean Akiza as in your wife Aki."

"Wait Aki is-"

"Aki Izayoi, the senator's daughter, is Akiza also your wife, Goodwin told me to keep it a secret cause very bad men were looking for her and if I said anything you and your wife would be in terrible danger."

"Wait Aki was your wife?" Atsuko was shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah we got married in secret before she disappeared that's why I have to find her. I knew it was her I just knew it, but that doesn't explain her missing mark."

"That's easy foundation." Liz interrupted.

"What?"

"Make up duh." Liz pulled out a bottle that matched her skin tone and put it up to her face. "See? It can mask anything, basically. Aki probably didn't even realize she was hiding it since Goodwin had her mind really messed up."

"Liz what can you tell me about Aki's whereabouts now?"

"Aki was taken to a dark place, so I'm not really sure."

"Dark, music, women laughing, and men clapping. I know where she's at."

Yusei took off leaving Liz and Atsuko behind. He ran into his friends as he rushed to his runner. They all followed him firing questions and filling him in on Goodwin's confession and arrest. He didn't want to stop, so he ignored their questions.

"They've got Aki I have to go find her."

Next thing he knew he was riding alongside, Bruno, Kalin, Jack, Crow, and Sherry; heading to the only strip club in Neo Domino that catered to criminals. A high-end club and hotel called the Devil's kiss.

As they arrived, Kalin, Jack, and Crow went off around the building looking for all the exit points. Bruno stayed back to cover the front entrance as Sherry and Yusei entered separately into the building. Sherry headed for the back into the dressing rooms. Yusei headed towards a bar carefully surveying the place.

Yusei caught a glimpse of a man carrying a woman towards an exit, so he followed. He stayed back watching as the man carried the woman up a flight of stairs. As Yusei got closer he recognized Aki struggling to wake up.

"Yu-yusei…" She reached out her hand causing the man to look back.

The man quickly pulled out a gun aiming straight for him. Somehow Akiza managed to awaken to push the gun off its target just in time. He dropped Aki to the ground and aimed the gun at her.

"Get up and start walking."

"Please Yusei stay away. I'll be okay I promise."

The man turned around and this time without missing a beat he shot the gun. Yusei felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he fell. He struggled to get up as he heard Akiza scream.

Akiza's face stung from where Sayer had slapped her to shut her screams up. He hit her so hard he had managed to cut her cheek. It didn't help that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Looks like your boyfriend wasn't bulletproof." Sayer chuckled.

Akiza gave him her best death glare before struggling out of his grasp. He pressed the gun up to her temple and smiled.

"Don't even think about it."

"I can walk fine on my own." She turned away and continued up the stairs until they got to the building's roof. At the roof, there were many men dressed in suits waiting.

"No heroics, got it?" Sayer pressed the gun into her back making her go towards the giant H printed on the ground.

Sayer pulled out a phone and Akiza contemplated on fighting for her life or if she should just jump to her death. She could hear Sayer barking orders into his phone. Akiza had a faint memory flash in her mind. Determined to fight back she lunged at Sayer. She could hear the helicopter approaching and gunfire.

She expected to be dead, but the gunfire was heading away from her. She managed to knock Sayer down, his gun skidding a few feet away. Akiza straddled him and began to punch his face as hard as she could even throwing in her elbow for good measure. Soon enough Sayer was laughing through his bloody mouth and broken nose. Suddenly, Sayer caught her wrist.

"My turn."

He snapped her wrist as he threw her off. He kicked her straight into her stomach. Akiza struggled to catch her breath. Two men had her by the shoulders and she hung her head in defeat.

"I should kill you little rose." He backhanded her so hard she was spitting blood.

"Get her in the chopper."

"You've got to be joking."

* * *

Yusei was determined to get up. He had to get up for Aki's sake. Soon Sherry and the guys were there helping him stand.

"He's got Aki." Yusei mumbled.

"There's a chopper coming in close." Bruno said.

"If he gets her in there then-"Crow said.

"We aren't going to let that happen." Sherry interrupted.

"She's right. We owe her too much to let her get taken from us." Kalin spoke up.

"Come one we have to get our friend back from that maniac bloke." Jack interjected. He picked Yusei up onto his shoulders, much to everyone's shock.

They all followed as Jack ran up a flight of stairs one after another. They made it to the building's helipad. Jack automatically collapsed as Yusei got off his friend. Sherry and Bruno stayed back to care for their exhausted hero friend. Leaving Kalin, Crow, and Yusei to fight for Aki.

"Here." Kalin tossed a gun to Crow who caught it shocked.

"What don't look so surprised. I'm a reformed criminal."

"We've got your back buddy." Crow nodded to Yusei.

As Kalin and Crow took out some thugs, Yusei fought his way to Aki. Akiza was being dragged towards the barely landed helicopter.

"You've got to be joking!" Sayer grabbed his gun to shoot him. Akiza managed to get out of the two men's hold and run right into Sayer making him miss yet again.

"You bitch!"

Sayer grabbed her and pressed the gun to her forehead.

"Aki!"

Suddenly, another two choppers were overhead shining lights from above.

"This is sector security we have you surrounded."

"If I can't have her then no one will."

"No!"

Sayer pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Out of bullets? No problem!" He laughed as he pushed Akiza over the edge of the building.

"AKI!" Yusei's heart dropped as he watched Akiza go over the edge. He tried to run after her, but Jack was suddenly there holding him back his head hung low. He struggled, but Crow, Kalin, and Bruno held him back. Sherry hugged him as Yusei felt hot tears drop. Sayer disappeared as his thugs opened fire at sector security. They were quickly gunned down by Trudge and his men. As the gunfire ceased, Yusei slipped out of his friend's embrace and ran over to the end of the building. He expected to see Aki's broken body one last time. To everyone's shock.

She was gone.

* * *

Time went by slowly as they stood outside the building they were just in. Yusei stood over the place where Akiza's body should have been. They waited as Sector security raided the place arresting all kinds of people. Yusei saw the man known as Sayer, being escorted to a patrol car. He took a few strides towards him.

The man looked insane as he smiled through cracked teeth and blood. Before Yusei could grab him by the collar and beat him senseless there was a quiet whoosh. He watched as the insane man's head snapped back and het hit the ground dead.

Sector security scrambled to their feet. Checking pulses and taking cover. Sayer had been shot dead by an unknown sniper.

* * *

A few days later…

Misty sighed as she heard the Newscaster talking about the ongoing investigation on Goodwin and his affiliations to the criminal known as Sayer or Divine. She turned off the TV and went into her bathroom to take a shower. She felt disgusted and she missed Aki.

Kalin watched as his lover moped around unsure of what to do. The schools were all temporarily closed and teachers were being questioned day after day. He heard a knock on the door and curious, he went to open it. There at the door was a tall young guy with green eyes, scruffy beard and shaggy brown hair.

"Hey um I'm looking for Misty Tredwell."

"Sorry bud, but Misty doesn't take home visits-"

"Oh, I'm not a fan." He chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

Kalin raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am, but trust me she'll be hella happy to see me."

Kalin scoffed and went to close the door. The man put out his hand out to stop him from closing it. Misty came back out to the living room having forgotten her phone. She sighed as she saw Kalin struggling at the door. She made her way just in time to see Kalin push a man out the door.

"Kalin! Don't be rude!" Misty huffed as she pushed past him and opened the door.

The man landed on Misty's floor as she opened it. Misty stilled recognizing those green eyes. The man smiled awkwardly and got up to hug her. He twirled her around excited as Kalin protested.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this moment!"

Kalin tackled him as he put Misty down.

"Hey, get off me! Misty tell your guard dog to back off! Is this any way to greet your brother?!"

Kalin stopped shocked. Misty snapped out of her daze.

"Kalin get off Toby!"

He did. Shocked, but he did.

"Toby? I thought…" Kalin grew quiet.

"That I was dead, right?" Toby got up dusting himself off.

"We all did…" Kalin trailed off.

"Nope that's where you're wrong doggy! Not all of you did." Toby looked at his sister and smiled.

Misty was confused just as much as Kalin was.

"You believed I was still alive and thanks to that Aki saved me! Only because you believed I could still be out there, sissy! See I knew I could count on you!" Toby smiled.

"What?" Kalin asked.

"How?" Misty whispered.

"It's a very long and complicated story, but first I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Toby rubbed his neck bashfully.

"Whatever you want." Misty responded choking back tears of happiness.

* * *

After Dinner at Zora's…

"Man, I'm stuffed!"

"Okay you've been fed now spill before Zora runs out of food!"

"Crow!" Misty hushed.

"What I'm just saying what everyone is thinking!"

After Toby's arrival, Kalin and Misty had invited all their friends out to eat at Zora's for a surprise. They were all shocked when they realized that Kalin and Misty weren't announcing their engagement, but instead introducing Misty's presumed dead, little brother.

Everyone including Zora wanted to know Toby's story.

"Nah, it's okay." Toby hummed.

"Let's see from what you say I supposedly committed suicide after Aki rejected and publicly humiliated me."

"Yup that sounds about right." Bruno agreed.

"I didn't believe you could do that I refused to." Misty said.

"The only suicide I committed was social suicide." He chuckled.

"Anyway, when Misty went on accusing Aki of a coverup, because she was the senator's daughter, she was shocked."

"Not my proudest moment, but I remember humiliating her and slapping her." Misty winced.

"Ouch. Really? She did not tell me that part." Toby flinched

"She didn't?"

"Nope."

"We all know this." Jack grumbled.

This time Carly was the one smacking Jack.

"Right well Aki was so shocked, she began to search for me using her father's connections. She caught the attention of a government. That's when she found out about how big and extensive human trafficking was. Still is. Turns out I caught the attention of a seller, so they waited for the perfect moment before grabbing me. Turns out social suicide makes up for a good cover up story for a real suicide."

"Sector security wasn't informed of any trafficking." Trudge said.

"Course not first off Goodwin, second the organization wasn't based here." Toby explained.

"Get to the good part already!" Crow chimed in.

"Jeez alright she told me when she was approached they gave her two options, leave right then and there and help bring down a hug portion of human trafficking rings, or get arrested for obstruction of justice."

"That wasn't much of choice." Bruno said.

"Yeah, so Aki left. She had a connection to the elite, which they needed, so they backed her up into a corner. I was being auctioned off and Aki had caught the attention of the man behind all this. She was invited to the auction. I was terrified. Imagine my surprise to see the woman who won me was also the woman who turned me down. She promised to keep me safe, but I had to do exactly what she said. The last time I saw her she was smiling and glowing."

"Ok we got it, you had a crush on her. Isn't that the whole reason you're in this mess in the first place?" Crow grumbled.

"No well yes, but it was different. The next thing I knew I was at a safe house and something had gone wrong. No one would tell me anything and for my own protection I wouldn't be able to leave until the case was closed. Then one day a woman came by I remember her smile and sad eyes. She explained what she could to me. Later she went rogue and I never saw her again. She said to me that she had lost Aki. I demanded to know what she meant. The man who took me was named Sayer or Divine. He wanted Aki to deliver payment for me in person. Her superior made a call to raid the place and Aki's cover was blown."

Toby sighed as he remembered the anger and uselessness he had felt.

"The leader managed to escape and had taken Aki hostage."

"Then what?" Crow asked.

"then they tried to look for her, but someone in charge forced them to close the case. And although the case was closed, it wasn't safe for me to be seen in public. The organization that was point on this is an off-book organization that doesn't exist, so on paper Aki Izayoi never stepped foot outside Neo Domino."

"Neo Domino isn't in Germany's jurisdiction." Mina stated.

"So, they washed their hands, is what you're saying." Jack huffed.

"Yeah, and I was placed in a witness protection program until the Arcadia Movement, that was the name of the trafficker's business, was brought down. That didn't stop me from going to all your shows in Europe though." Toby smiled at his sister.

"Oh, Toby I missed you!"

Misty hugged her much taller, younger brother.

"Okay already! So, where's Aki? I'm dying to know the rest of the story." Toby asked.

Everyone went silent and the room became tense. They all looked at Yusei, who had been silent the entire time. He got up from his seat and left.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Uh well we don't exactly know where Aki is."

"What? Man, I didn't even get a chance to thank her or anything."

Misty quickly found something to tease her younger brother about and the room became lively again.

* * *

Yusei found himself at the beach he and Akiza had been to, so many times before. He parked his runner in a secluded area and made his way down the familiar path to the cove. There sitting in the sand was Aki, her knees to her chest and her hair blowing in the breeze as she stared at the ocean. He made his way towards her and without looking Aki spoke to him.

"Took you long enough to find me."

He sat beside her shoulder to shoulder without touching her afraid that she would disappear. As if he could imagine such a beautiful creature.

"Thought I'd find you at the cemetery first."

"I was there yesterday and the day before too."

"I figured as much.''

"Then why not come look for me sooner?"

"Thought I'd give you some space." Yusei responded.

"Color me surprised. Any same man would want his wife by his side no matter what." Aki hugged her knees tighter.

"So, you remember?"

"Something like that."

I'm not that selfish. I've waited for you for five years Aki, a couple of days is nothing…that is if you still?" he trailed off not wanting to ask the burning question.

"I…hate you." Aki whispered as she lunged herself towards him.

Yusei was caught off guard and fell to his back as Aki cuddled into his chest.

"You know there's only one thing both lives worth of memories have in common."

"Hmm? What's that?

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"Amuse me."

"Fine. It's you."

"And?"

"…and your friends." She chuckled.

"Come on Aki."

"It's a secret."

Aki got up and reached out her hand to him. He took it and stood before her.

"Yusei I- I need you to come with me somewhere important."

"Aki I'd go with you anywhere if it was with you."

* * *

2nd POV

A few days before….

Aki remembered falling and her friends fighting for her. She opened her eyes to see a familiar brunette woman yelling at her. Akiza opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Aki was hanging to the side of the building and the only thing keeping her from falling was a small brunette woman.

"Aki…help me…get you in…dammit!"

Akiza grabbed onto the woman's arm. Soon she was inside the building breathing heavily.

"Come on get up. We got to get out of here."

Akiza groaned still disorientated.

"Whatever just stay there then I'll be back."

Akiza watched as her savior disappeared only to reappear with two suitcases and a duffel bag. She threw the duffel bag at her and put started to arm something from inside the suitcases.

"There should be a sector security uniform in there. See if you can fit in it."

Akiza did as she was told finally feeling normal. She watched as the woman laid on her belly and aligned a long black gun out of the same window she had just climbed through. She realized what she was doing and quickly went over to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"My job."

"No, you can't…"

"I'm getting rid of a monster. This man took your life more than once…I made someone a promise and I'm keeping it."

"That can't possibly be the answer."

"I'm not giving him a chance. Now move before I make you move."

"No way…"

"I'll shoot you now I have all the answers to your questions. Think of this as payment, one life earned one life owed."

"What happened to you?"

"I lost you to this creep. You have no idea what he's done."

"This isn't justice."

"And what he did to you was?"

Akiza stepped back sighing.

"He should stand trial."

"The system's broken."

"-But…"

"He ordered the hit on your parents."

Akiza stilled as the girl looked back out the window. Akiza watched as in slow motion she pulled the trigger and the gun barely made a sound. The woman got up and disarmed her firearm and she put them back in her suitcase. She threw the suitcases out the window into a dumpster below.

"Come on."

The girl put Akiza's hair into a sector security cap and put handcuffs on. Akiza understood and they walked out. Akiza kept her head down as she saw officers running down the stairs. Using the chaos as a cover, they escaped. Even though the girl was handcuffed she, lead them out a side door.

. She walked them outside and managed to get away. The girl slipped out of her cuffs and kept walking until she found a sleek black motorcycle.

"Do you want to do the honors, or should I?"

"Me ride that thing?"

"Yeah, you taught me."

"Uh I better not."

"Your loss. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with a stranger." Akiza crossed her arms.

"Fine, what version do you want? Hi, I'm Ana your best friend back in Germany. Or Hi, I'm your handler at the CIA that lost you to this lunatic and went undercover as a loose agent to find our leak within the CIA. The CIA is a cover to my cover and I've been following you around protecting you as much as I can without interfering."

Akiza froze, memories coming back to her.

"If you don't want to come with that's fine. I'll find you later. Aki Izayoi I have something I need to show you, but first you may want to pay your respects to your parents and your own grave."

Ana put on her helmet and put two fingers together saluting her before she roared her bike alive and peeled away.

* * *

Akiza was confused as she stared at the graves before her. As she sat thinking she heard someone come up behind her. She turned to see Ana dressed in black her arm in a sling and holding a manila envelope.

"Ana?"

"Hey Aki."

"What happened?"

"Catching you mid fall, dislocated my shoulder. It was worth it."

Ana gave her a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this and say a proper goodbye."

Ana handed her the unmarked envelope.

"Before you open it will you hear me out?" Ana pleaded.

Akiza numbly nodded.

"Where to start?"

"From the beginning."

Ana sighed.

"I'm a part of an organization that on record doesn't exist and has no jurisdiction in any country. No one knows where it was formed and our lives are our lies. There are no mistakes ever. I was given an assignment to infiltrate the law enforcement for corruption. The organization itself has measures to prevent crooked agents even the slightest mistake and you're "taken care of." My assignment was changed to essentially go rogue and get suspended."

"Why?"

"There was a leak of information. I was put under for your protection. It was so difficult for me to see you living a lie and I couldn't say anything. you didn't remember anything. You barely remember me now. I meant to give that envelope to you that day, but I couldn't. When I finally caught up to you, Goodwin was controlling you. Every freak accident I couldn't interfere I couldn't risk getting caught. My apologies to you and Jack I didn't realize the door would lock."

"Wait, you locked us into the freezer?"

"I've been preventing Sayer's men from taking you since day one. When I realized the freezer door locked it was too late and I couldn't be seen."

"I don't understand I thought Goodwin and Sayer had some type of deal."

"Sayer's not exactly a man of his word. Goodwin wanted to use you as a test bunny for those memory loss pills they were feeding you. Sayer wanted you. That envelope will change your life and I was the only living person that knows about that envelope and what's in it. if I died or got caught then that secret would have gone to the grave with me and I couldn't do that to you."

"That makes me nervous." Akiza looked at the envelope.

"This whole operation was my solo mission only my superior officer knew. Aki please forgive me."

"You saved my life and you gave me chance to return to my old life."

"There's something else you need to know Aki Izayoi."

"I am Aki Izayoi, but the test-"

"Mina's test yeah that was a pain in the ass. I had to switch out DNA samples and go undercover it was a pain, but that's where i managed to swipe the officer's uniform, so it wasn't a total waste. Then to see her give you the negative results…I'm so sorry, but I had to keep you in the dark. I've killed and tortured people, but seeing your hope crushed was the only thing that has haunted me. Sector security will be calling you shortly to confirm what I told you, but there's one more thing Aki."

"What is it?"

"…"

* * *

Akiza sat in the sand watching the water as the breeze played with her hair. She could hear a runner's engine shutting off. Soon enough she could feel someone coming up behind her.

"Took you long enough to find me."

…..

* * *

 _ **And that's where I'm leaving it. there's maybe one chapter left, the epilogue. I wonder what's in that envelope? Plot twist? Til next time…**_

 _ **-MMXX**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Be honest with yourself do you see in your reflection someone else?...All my life I tried letting you inside to see the world through my eyes…All my life I thought I lost my mind. If I could just get it right then you might see…**_

 _ **Hands Like Houses- Perspectives**_

* * *

" _There's something else you need to know."_

" _What?"_

" _Your parents…are alive."_

" _What? No…how is that possible? What about their graves?"_

" _We had an anonymous tip that I took seriously. The plane did go down, but I made sure there was no live casualties. Convincing your father was a pain in the ass. You're both stubborn as hell."_

" _Those graves," she pointed at, "probably empty. Just like yours."_

" _What about the bodies they found?"_

" _Cadavers; Jane and John Doe never reclaimed or donated for science. Who knows?"_

" _Where are they now?"_

" _Who knows I don't deal with those kinds of messes. Why would you care?"_

" _What? No not the cadavers my parents."_

" _My guess, probably back home."_

" _Is it safe now?"_

" _Not from journalists, but your family and you will still be under protection as long as alive."_

 _Ana held out her hand for Aki to take. Aki took it._

" _Welcome home Aki Izayoi. Welcome to the rest of your life."_

 _Ana shook her hand before letting go. She smiled before turning her back to leave._

" _Thank you!" Aki called out to her retreating form._

 _Ana held out her signature two finger salute._

" _Don't thank me until you've forgiven me…open that envelope before you decide."_

* * *

Akiza was nervous as she held Yusei's hand. They stood in front of her old home.

"Do you need a minute?" Yusei asked, squeezing her hand.

"I-I'm not sure…should I knock or…?"

The door opened to reveal her parents.

"Aki! My little rose!"

Akiza and Yusei were enveloped into two pairs of arms.

"Thank goodness! We thought we'd never see you again! Thank you Yusei for bringing our little rose home!" Aki's mother had tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"I missed you so much my little girl." Hideo hugged his daughter tightly.

They all broke apart. When Akiza noticed a little girl hiding behind a chair she cried. Yusei stiffened as he noticed the little black-haired girl. Aki's mom motioned the girl over.

"Come here honey."

The girl ran into Hideo's arms.

"Who are they grandpa? Where's auntie Ana?"

"Honey, do you remember your auntie Ana's promise?"

The girl stared at the couple. The girl wriggled out of Hideo's arms. She approached the tearful Aki and shocked Yusei. The girl had long jet-black hair with burgundy streaks. Her brown almond eyes searched their faces.

"Auntie Ana said goodbye this morning. She said she was so sorry that she wouldn't see me again, but I wouldn't be sad forever. She promised me my mommy and daddy would come home when she said goodbye for the last time. She also said she would take care of me and grandpa and nana until you could come home."

Aki knelt opening her arms. The little girl ran into her arms hugging her tightly.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Aki unsealed the envelope and pulled out a document. A couple of pictures fluttered out she reached out to pick them up. She picked up 4 separate pictures. Aki furrowed her eyebrows her eyebrows as she studied the photo of a newborn baby bundled in pink. The next two pictures were of, who she assumed was, the same baby covered in cake._

 _The girl looked familiar. She noticed writing on the back of the photo and realized it was the same month and day starting almost 4 years ago and the initials A.F and the name Stella written above the date. Aki put the pictures aside and looked at the document._

 _She felt a knot growing in her belly as she looked over the paper. She was looking at a birth certificate belonging to a barely 4-year-old girl. It belonged to a girl named Azalea Estrella Fudo and under the parents' names was hers and under the father's name was none other than Yusei Fudo._

* * *

"Mommy I missed you. Daddy I love you."

"Azalea, right?" Aki asked.

"Mhmm." The little girl made a sour face."

"It's actually Stella." Hideo interrupted.

"We have a daughter." Yusei finally snapped back to reality.

"Auntie Ana calls me Stella mommy. Where's auntie Ana?" The little girl asked.

"Auntie Ana had to go baby, but she wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and not to cry. She also wanted me to say, remember your training?"

"The kicking and screaming is only for emergencies only." Stella repeated.

"She was given to us by an agent named Ana after you were taken." Hideo interrupted.

"Azalea like the flower and Estrella or Stella like the star. Who gave you that name baby?" Yusei asked.

"Auntie Ana said mommy, but she helped with my middle name."

Aki put her little girl down. Yusei quickly picked her up and pressed a kiss on the girl's forehead. Aki couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of her future with her family.

* * *

 _Aki ran towards where Ana was walking off. She found her struggling to get on her helmet._

" _Wait! I need some answers!"_

" _Damn I was really hoping it would take you longer to go over those. This damn arm…" She grumbled._

" _I have a daughter…How? How is it even possible…? I don't even remember giving birth! I don't understand…" Aki was shocked._

" _Aki calm down. I can explain…most of it anyway. The day you were approached by one of my superiors, you apparently went back to say_ _ **goodbye**_ _to your hubby and you know got it on." She winked._

" _What are you saying?"_

" _You got yourself pregnant and we didn't know until you were already under cover. I was furious when they closed the case without getting you back. My SO got a tip of an underground fight club and illegal gambling headed by Sayer. I was trained as a boxer before…anyway I took the tip. After I followed that fool I found out you were working in the hospital."_

" _That's when you showed up at the hospital to work with me."_

" _Yup and when I saw you so oblivious of me I knew I couldn't just take you back… I don't know how I knew, but when you told me you were pregnant I just knew that kid wasn't his. I'm sorry for the pain I put you through…I hope you don't remember it."_

" _What are you taking about?"_

 _Ana took a deep breath and sighed shaking her head side to side._

" _I really didn't want to tell you, but I guess here it goes. They day you had the baby…I took your baby away and had the nurses and doctor tell you that the baby was born stillborn. The pain I caused you…" She shifted her eyes away from her._

" _Why?"_

" _Why? Isn't it obvious? I couldn't allow that child to go to that monster and I already had your parents safe, so I made the call. My suspicions were affirmed once I saw you at work in a couple of days with no recollection of your baby. Everyone simply avoided you, so they didn't seem to notice. I gave her to them to take care of."_

 _Aki cried as she looked at her through tears._

" _Look go to her, if I were you I wouldn't miss another second away from her. Just do me a favor. Don't waste this life I've fought so hard to get you back to. Adios." Ana put her helmet on the back of her bike and gave her the two-finger salute she was so accustomed to, and rode off leaving her alone._

* * *

A few years later…

Goodwin had confessed to despicable crimes and was living out the rest of his life incarcerated.

The school was merged with a public school and the ban was lifted. Some of the teachers fired before returned to teaching while others found a different meaning to their lives. Jack and Carly had two twin boys and one high maintenance daughter. Carly went on to become a stay at home mom, but simultaneous big shot blogger/ journalist. Jack still taught self-confidence classes.

Luna became the youngest school director and her brother Leo was promoted to assistant director of the school. Luna became engaged to Dexter, who continued to work at the school. Crow went on to work with Trudge and Mina as a sector security officer. Mina finally relented and accepted Trudge's feelings for her.

Misty and her brother caught up and traveled the world with Kalin right behind them. Misty and Kalin married in Europe and had one boy that loved to play with his uncle Toby all the time. Aki and Yusei renewed their vows a few weeks after they finally reunited with their family.

Sherry and Bruno had started managing up and coming racers. Sherry trained her drivers hard, but they barely ever lost. Bruno would fix the runners and make them faster.

* * *

Aki was laughing as she watched Stella blowing out her birthday candles and sneakily bit into her cake before anyone could push her face into her cake.

"Hey that's not fair!" Jack and Carly's son, Kaden huffed.

"It's not my fault you weren't quick enough." She stuck her tongue out.

Kaden crossed his arms annoyed as Aki started cutting the cake. Carly passed out the cake slices. The next thing they knew, Stella was wiping cake off her face. Stella grabbed the nearest cake slice and aimed for Kaden only to miss and hit Jack directly.

Aki watched as an all-out cake war commenced. Aki smiled as she noticed her husband laughing and unguarded. Aki grabbed a piece of cake and snuck up to her unsuspecting husband. She got behind him and as soon as he turned his head towards her _smack_ she smacked him with cake.

Aki quickly took off and hid behind a tree after she had caked her husband. She almost screamed as she heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Jeez I'm not gonna kill ya. You know I went through too much trouble keeping you alive."

"Ana?"

"Hey Aki. Hmm cake in your hair." Ana laughed as she picked a strand of her hair filled with frosting.

"Guess it's family tradition now, sorry about that." She chuckled.

"Yeah Stella's been starting cake wars since we've had her. You know she really misses you." Aki said.

"Poor kid, but look at you all ready to pop." Ana motioned at Aki's pregnant belly.

"Well Stella did just turn 9." Aki began.

"Hey I'm not judging!" She put her hands up in defense.

"I'm actually surprised you waited so long." She said.

"We wanted to make Stella a priority before introducing another baby to the world."

"Makes sense."

"Do you know the gender yet?"

"No, not yet, we wanted to be surprised."

"Ughh you're one of those..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, one of **_those._** "

Aki decided to ignore Ana's comment.

"Hey why don't you stay?" Stella would love to see you."

"No can do, I'm already putting you in danger by showing up here. I just came to give you this." Ana gave her a multicolored dressed doll with two black braids.

"It's a doll from my country. I had it blessed by the pope while I was in Italy or maybe it was Madrid I don't remember either way. She'll know who it's from."

She gave her a small smile before giving her a two-finger salute.

"Take care Aki."

"Wait Ana…" She turned around only for Aki to smack her with cake she had.

Ana laughed as she wiped her face. Before she reached out and caught Aki with icing on her face.

"Much better! See you Aki. Oh and good luck with boys are gonna be a handful." She smiled knowingly.

"Wait...twin boys, really?!" She looked down at her stomach, eyes wide.

Aki looked up only to see an empty space where Ana stood a minute ago.

"Way to ruin the surprise..." She grumbled out loud.

"Ahh I found you!"

Yusei found Aki, but frowned when he saw Aki's icing streaked face.

"Who got you?"

"Someone very sneaky."

"What's that?" Yusei motioned to the doll in Aki's hand.

"A gift for Stella. I think I should sit down my feet are swelling."

Yusei helped his wife back. Stella laughed as she ran past them.

"Stella honey! Come here please."

Stella ran back and noticed the doll in her mother's hand.

"Is that?! Lupita!"

Her eyes widened in amazement. She took the doll and hugged it.

"Where's Auntie Ana?" She asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry sweetie…"

"She's not here, is she?"

"No honey I'm sorry."

Stella smiled as she looked at her large family gathered around laughing.

"It's okay she gave me the best gift I could have ever asked for, my family."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **That's it, what a plot twist right?**

 _ **So, stuff that I wanted to point out…**_

 _ **My OC Characters:**_

 _ **Liz- poetrymagic12 *wink wink***_

 _ **Jay- Jade546**_

 _ **My lovely reviewers I hope you enjoyed this journey and hopefully I'll see you guys in my next stories…Yess I said stories! I want to give a special dedication to Ai star and Fate in the star.**_

 _ **This well probably be the last thing I upload for the year since I'm going to be out of the country for the holidays and I do not plan on taking my computer to get stolen.**_

 _ **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

 _ **-MMXX**_

 _ **Here's a gift from my next story**_

"I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."

The room was silent for a few seconds before Akiza sighed, and then clapped chuckling. She got up and opened her office door.

"Get the hell out."

...

"He quoted _the notebook!_ "


End file.
